Tales of Fenmont High
by Maria65
Summary: Jude and Milla go to the same school and have always had encounter. Yet their last year they get to know one another and love forms between them. Secrets though are brought to light that Milla isn't on good terms with her Uncle and the scars are proof. With plans to help her, can they overcome what her Uncle wishes to do or will they fail? Rated T for themes, Arianna belongs to me.
1. Beginning

It was a normal day at Laforte High University, the student's were running around and bustling; talking with friends at locker's and joking around...some gossiping. A certain boy with short black hair, amber colored eyes, and wearing the normal university outfit was heading toward his locker; glancing at the other students a little. Every male wore the same outfit as did the females. For the boys they wore black pants; a long sleeve dark blue vest, white button up shirt with a red or black tie with white and black shoes. For the girls they had a plaid, pink and dark blue skirt; with a black jacket, trimmed and accented with hot pink, a white button-up shirt with a black tie. Long white socks to their knees with short black dress shoes. 

The boy opened his locker before he felt a pair of strong arms around his shoulders, making him yelp in surprise. "GAH!" The boy yelped, being held steady by strong arms around his shoulders. "Hey, what're you up to?" A masculine, mature voice asked and the boy looked over his shoulder to see brown, spiky hair. "Alvin, get off!" The boy complained, giving a small glare to the older man. "Geez Jude, and here I was thinking you'd give me a warm welcome." The man, Alvin said with a sigh before backing off. The black haired boy, Jude, spun around to face his teacher's assistant, which happened to be his own brother; face-to-face. Alvin was Jude's half-brother, ten years older than the boy but helped out his teacher in many ways, mainly keeping Jude focused as the boy would suddenly slip into dream-world. 

Alvin was wearing a long white lab coat, with a brown button up shirt, yellow tie, black pants with brown boots. "Helping Ms. Yamano today?" Jude questioned, looking the outfit over. "Yep! She said that lately you've seem distracted, so she said if I was there that you'd keep focus." Alvin explained with a grin and Jude gave an unimpressed face. "You know Ms. Yamano just likes to have you around right?" Jude questioned with a flat tone, which made Alvin give a mock hum as he rubbed his chin. "Really, eh? I hadn't noticed." Alvin said sarcastically but the smile was still in place. 

Jude was about to say something when suddenly they heard a high pitched squeal at the end of the hall. They all turned their heads toward the left wing of the hall, seeing everyone had moved to the sides and a woman with long brown/blonde hair with a long cowlick that seemed to be tipped a light green color. Her brown/blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail with a reddish-purple wrapping along the length of the ponytail. She wore the outfit all women did except she had a criss cross belt at her waist and she had one sock that was pink and purple stripped to her knees, while the other was plain pink to her shin and she had lacing around her upper leg. She wore black boots with hot pink lacing and she had a studded collar around her neck; her jacket was halfway zipped up allowing her black tie to swing freely. 

"It's Milla-Senpai!" A girl squealed out. "Will you got out with me Milla-Senpai?!" A boy shouted, trying to catch her attention but she just kept her focus on her drink. Jude felt himself flush and looked to the side, hoping no one saw his bright red face...but it didn't pass by his half-brother, Alvin, who smirked. "Ah, come on Jude, say 'hi' to her!" Alvin stated as he pushed Jude forward who yelped as his books fell. But his face went redder as he face planted straight into Milla's chest.

"Hm?" Milla suddenly stopped and looked down as Jude quickly removed himself and backed up quickly. "S-s-sorry M-M-Milla-Senpai!" Jude apologized with a flushed face. "It's okay." Milla replied coolly and Alvin walked over, confused. "Okay?" Alvin questioned in disbelief, earning a glare from Jude; acting all innocent now, huh? "He just face planted into your breasts." Alvin stated, eyes wide. "It was an accident, right?" Milla asked, receiving a nod. "Then it's okay." She replied, before walking off. 

"Did that just happen?" A student questioned, shock on his face. "I wish that could happen with me." Another student said, receiving a glare from the female next to him. "How could she just brush that off?" A female questioned, disgust in her eyes. Everyone dispersed as Milla left their sight as she rounded a corner and Alvin wrapped an arm around Jude. "Man, did you see how she just brushed off the unintentional grope you did?" Alvin teased but that earned Jude elbowing him in the gut. "Shut up, your at fault for that; pushing me into her!" Jude scolded as he turned around to face Alvin, who wheezed. "Geez, *cough* you didn't have to *cough* do that to me…" Alvin wheezed out, taking a deep breath before letting another cough out. "Serves you right after what you did." Jude stated before helping Alvin up and they went their respective ways. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Jude had finished putting his stuff away in his locker before sighing. It had been unusually silent after his incident with Milla...but her reaction had confused him. When a boy called Ivar had hugged her, planting his face on her breasts, similar to him; she beat the living crap out of Ivar. Ivar was in the hospital for two days with a broken arm, cracked ribs, and an almost broken leg; but Milla claimed self defense and Ivar didn't wanna press charges anyways. _'Why can't I get her out of my head?'_ Jude thought, wondering why his thoughts kept going back to Milla. _'Is it because I respect her so much...or is it something else?'_ He wondered, before he heaved another sigh. 

"All this thinking is hurting my brain." Jude complained, before he heard voices. "Come on, all I'm asking is one kiss." A familiar voice asked. "I said no." A voice growled out harshly and Jude's heart leapt, that was Milla's voice! Jude spun around, trying to find the source before heading to where he heard the voices pinpointing from. As he got closer, he heard more of the conversation. "Come on Milla, just once." The voice insisted, but it seemed Milla was vigilant. "I said no Ivar!" Milla shouted and Jude growled in his throat. Ivar, a tanned boy about his age with long white hair in a ponytail, olive green eyes and usually was seen wearing the school uniform; and as far as Jude knew, the boy was obsessed with Milla. As he rounded the corner he saw them; Milla was up against the wall, trying to sink into it as it looked as she tried to get away from Ivar. Ivar had her trapped with one hand beside her head, a leg between hers as he was giving off a handsome grin that had no effect on Milla. 

"Please Milla?" Ivar tried to coax, but Jude felt his blood boil. "Hey!" Jude called out, catching their attention. "Huh?" Ivar questioned, giving a dumbfounded look to Jude, annoyance was mixed into his look. "Him…" Milla mumbled to herself as Jude glared at Ivar. "What do you think your doing to Milla-Senpai?!" Jude shouted to Ivar as he stormed down the hall, radiating a hostile aura. "What do you think your doing interrupting our conversation?" Ivar retorted, green eyes hard. "Back away from Milla-Senpai." Jude threatened, his amber eyes clashing with Ivar's own olive-green eyes. "What did you just say?" Ivar questioned, moving away from Milla to stand face-to-face with the boy. "You heard me." Jude growled out, glancing to Milla, trying to tell her to run with his eyes. "You little-!" Ivar growled as he swung at leg out to Jude, who blocked. 

Jude then wrapped an arm around Ivar's leg before swing his other foot out to get Ivar off his feet, then slammed him into the wall, knocking him out. "You never attack your enemy first." Jude chastised before looking at Milla. "Milla-Senpai, are you okay?" He asked Milla worried, who looked at him before she smiled and nodded. "Yes Jude-kun, thank you." Milla said making Jude blush, before he smiled and rubbed his neck. "N-no problem." Jude said before looking at the unconscious Ivar. "Let's leave before he wakes up." Jude said and Milla looked at Ivar before agreeing and the two left. As they exited the building, Milla smiled at Jude softly. "Thank you for dealing with Ivar," Milla began, voice soft and sincere. "since the incident with him having hugged me; I have been unable to get him to leave me alone." She said somewhat annoyed, and Jude returned her smile.

"Aw, don't worry about it." Jude responded, blushing a little. "I couldn't let him torment you Milla-Senpai, it's not right." He explained and Milla giggled. "You can stop calling me 'senpai' Jude-kun, we are of the same grade." Milla said and Jude blushed. "O-okay Milla-Sen-I mean, Milla. You don't have to add 'kun' to the end of my name." Jude replied, scratching his cheek, and Milla nodded. "Okay then Jude...but really, thank you." Milla stated again, before she hugged him. Jude blushed madly, trying to keep his heartbeat under control but he hugged her back as well; very aware of the mounds pressed hard against his chest. Despite her being a year older than him, she was as tall as him...maybe taller...if just by an inch. "It-it was no big deal." Jude responded once again, before looking around. "Want me to walk you home?" He offered, seeing the sky was getting darker. "Even though it's still bright out, there's no telling what might happen." Jude reasoned as they separated, him grabbing his bag that he dropped upon her sudden hug. "Hmm...yes, I would like that." Milla agreed, smiling again and Jude grinned as he escorted her home. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Jude entered the apartment he was living in with his older brother Ludger and his other older brother, Alvin. Ludger and Alvin were both his half brother's, Alvin from his father's side and Ludger from his mother's side; but they were all he had left. Ludger and Alvin mainly paid the bills and even though Jude offered, they brushed it off saying it was fine. Ludger had bright blue eyes, black and white hair and was a type of mechanic, though he did do odd jobs with Alvin, some kind of mercenary work. He seemed like he was related more to Jude than Alvin due to having black in his hair but his hair was mainly white; except for the right side of his bangs that were black. 

"Hey, there you are." Ludger said, coming into the main lobby. "Oh hey...Alvin's not back yet?" Jude questioned and Ludger shrugged. "Not yet, but then again he's always like that when Ms. Yamano asks for him." Ludger said, skimming over a paper in his hand. Jude took notice of Ludger's attentive gaze on the paper and smiled. "Another job?" He asked and Ludger nodded. "What's it say?" Jude asked again and Ludger chuckled. "Nothing unusual...though I am curious…" Ludger slowly said teasingly and Jude flushed red. "Who was that girl you were with?" Ludger asked and Jude spun around. 

"G-girl?!" Jude shouted incredulously, surprised Ludger knew. "Wh-what're you talking a-about?" He stuttered out, blush still hard in place. Ludger chuckled at Jude's flustered face and placed his hands on his hips, laying the paper down. "Aw come on, don't play coy with me, who was she?" Ludger asked and Jude chuckled. "Heeheehee...she's my Senpai, Milla Maxwell." Jude replied and Ludger went stiff. "Did you just say...Maxwell?" Ludger asked and Jude nodded, smiling. "Yep, she got into some trouble with a boy called Ivar who was harassing her; I stepped in to help her out. She thanked me and I walked her home, her sister Muzet is nice...though a bit odd. And her sister's fiance, Gaius seems...cold but honest." Jude recounted and Ludger groaned...great, just great. "Jude, do you know what this means?" Ludger asked, but Jude tilted his head. "Is something wrong?" Jude questioned and Ludger gave him a flat look.

"Little bro, they are **the** Maxwell's; they are rich, famous and well known. The fact that Milla even spoke to you is a surprise. The Maxwell's look down on people who aren't as rich or as 'royal blooded' as them; so to know Milla even spoke to you is a surprise." Ludger spat out and Jude winced...sensitive. "Though I do recall that there was someone in the family who didn't care for the old traditions so...maybe Milla is the rebellious daughter." Ludger commented. "Of course, that's just a rumor of their view's." He finished, yet Jude seemed confused. "Ludger...I escorted Milla to an apartment." Jude said and Ludger laughed. 

"Because that's where her sister lives, Muzet; Milla's older sister has the same view's. She wanted to mingle with normal, middle-class people and moved out after she got engaged to Gaius." Ludger began to explain as he sat down at the table. "Milla goes to see her sister as to not allow people she makes friends with to be seen by her family. Milla is raised with harsh view's pressed on her in her daily life; I'm sure she can't wait to graduate to get away from them." Ludger responded as he stood up and began grabbing his stuff while Jude hummed. "Anyways, I got to go and see Elle, she's been waiting over half-an-hour for me to help her out." Ludger stated and Jude groaned. "I still don't see how an eight-year old girl makes you so happy." Jude said and Ludger grinned at him. "She's like a daughter to me. I'll be back later little bro." Ludger said and Jude only rolled his eyes as the door closed. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Jude tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep properly as images of Milla entered his mind; Alvin had returned and helped him with dinner before heading out for a job. Though Jude wished he hadn't so he had someone to talk to...his phone was tempting, but he couldn't possibly ask Leia for help, and Elize was too young to know anything. Sighing, Jude punched his pillow before getting out of bed. "Maybe a walk will help." Jude said to himself as he got up, got dressed, grabbed the keys to the apartment and left. He looked into the night sky, surprised that it was actually quite warm...even though it was fall. 

Shrugging it off, he continued walking in hopes of tiring out his mind enough to want to get some sleep. As he passed by a bridge, he noticed a brown/blonde haired figure and walked a little closer, realizing it was Milla. "Milla?" He questioned, catching her attention. "Huh? Jude?" She questioned, realizing Jude was on the bridge with her. "What're you doing up this late?" Jude asked and Milla returned her attention back to the river. "I should be asking you that, I never expected you'd be out this late." Milla stated and Jude nodded. "Yeah, well...couldn't sleep." Jude explained, and stood beside her, leaning on the railing of the bridge. "What about you?" Jude asked her, and she sighed. 

"I...I had another fight with my Uncle, he just doesn't understand that the world isn't like what grandfather said." Milla explained, laying her head on her arms. "He won't stop trying to get me to hook up with another rich man of some sort. The guy is twenty years older than me." Milla growled out, shocking Jude. "You and your Uncle don't get along, huh?" Jude questioned and though it was more of a statement, Milla nodded. "Yes...he...he just doesn't respect me or my wishes." Milla said sadly, lowering her head to where her bangs covered her eyes. 

"I know how that feels, my dad was similar; but I hope things get better." Jude said softly, rubbing her shoulder. Milla looked at him before she gave a soft smile, making Jude's heart flutter and he returned it bashfully. No matter what, he couldn't be sad, depressed or angry around her; it was impossible. "Jude…" Milla suddenly said, catching his attention. "Is it okay if I stay at your place tonight? I understand if you say 'no'...but I just don't wanna go home tonight." Milla said and Jude noticed the bag beside her feet...she was serious. 

He hesitated for a moment, he didn't mind her staying over...but what if Ludger and Alvin suddenly came back and saw her? He'd never live it down, not only that she was a woman who he was sure he was crushing on; not to mention everyone would probably spread rumor's as he knew he wouldn't able to stay quiet about it for too long. But as he saw her vulnerable red-purple eyes he couldn't bring himself to deny her...not that he would anyway; it seemed she needed his help. "S-sure, I don't mind. As long as it's okay with you." Jude stuttered out a little nervously and while Milla at first seem shocked, she soon beamed a smile. "Thank you Jude, I really appreciate it." Milla said before she suddenly giggled. "It seems I've been thanking you a lot lately." Milla chimed in and Jude laughed. "It has, but I really don't mind helping you. Follow me." Jude said and Milla grabbed her bag before she followed him to the apartment.


	2. Friends

Jude groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head before he realized he was on the couch. Looking around a little dazed he wondered how that happened, before last night's memories washed into his mind, making him blush a dark, dark red. Milla had stayed overnight at the apartment, they had talked, watched TV before Jude allowed her to take his bed since he was a kind person. Wondering if she was awake, Jude got up, walked to his room and opened the door; seeing her still fast asleep on the bed. Jude smiled and looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was six in the morning, so he still had time to make breakfast and get ready for school as school started at eight. 

Sighing in relief, he was about to close the door when he felt someone behind him. "You got some serious explaining to do mister." A voice whispered harshly in his ear and Jude went pale and spun around. "Alvin!" Jude whispered harshly, quickly closing the door. "W-w-what're you doing back already? You weren't supposed to be back until noon!" Jude exclaimed, hoping to slip off the hook easy. "Ludger showed up and helped out with the job I took, he's currently at Elle's place to assure the little girl that he ain't hurt." Alvin explained before eyeing the room, and then looking at Jude suspicious. "What I want to know is why is there a woman in your room?" Alvin said with a 'I-am-not-amused' look. "L-listen, I c-can explain, you see…" Jude recounted what happened yesterday and last night, letting Alvin know that nothing bad went on last night.

"We watched a movie that she fell asleep halfway through, so I let her take the bed. She's a guest, I'm not going to let her take the couch." Jude explained afterwards, watching Alvin's reaction. Alvin hummed a bit seemingly lost in thought; he knew Milla slightly as he always saw her at the school whenever he helped out. Not to mention the odd jobs he did for the Maxwell family; not like he'd tell Jude that though. He knew very little about the Maxwell's, though he did know things weren't good between Milla and her Uncle; after Manah died and Muzet got engaged, he heard things went downhill for Milla and her Uncle. Though she seemed okay with her father, it seemed Manah's passing hit Milla's Uncle worse than it did her father, which was odd and he suspected Milla's Uncle blamed Milla for it. Truth be told, he was concerned about Milla's welfare; during one of his odd jobs there he had seen first hand how bad their relationship was. 

_**-Flashback- Alvin was walking through the main hall of the mansion, making sure he memorized where everything would need to be and where to go when he finished. He heard footsteps far off behind him and turned around before he hid behind a pillar, he knew Maxwell expected him to be gone already, no need to alarm the Senator. He saw Milla Maxwell walking on the second floor, eyes downcast as she kept her head down, not meeting any of the maid's or butler's gazes. As her Uncle approached her she stopped, keeping her gaze firmly on the ground.**_

 _ **He noticed them speak but couldn't hear them; then he saw her Uncle smack her, sending her to the ground. Alvin's eyes widened as Milla grunted and the maid's and butler's backed up...all except one who quickly ran to her side and helped her sit up. "WORTHLESS CHILD! HOW CAN MY BROTHER STAND YOU?!" Her Uncle shouted before storming off, and the butler who helped Milla sit up helped her off the ground and down the stairs where he saw Alvin. He allowed Milla to walk to the medical wing, then made his way over to Alvin, keeping in the shadow's. "I take it you saw that?" The elder man questioned, in which Alvin nodded. "Yes, and you are?" Alvin asked, being polite.**_

 _ **"My name is Rowen, I'm Milla's personal butler; I've watched her since she was young." Rowen replied before looking around and lowered his voice. "Please don't speak to anyone about what you have seen here today, Milla's Uncle truly loves Milla but he doesn't know how to show it. Plus Milla doesn't wish to alarm anyone; please don't tell anyone, I'll handle things." Rowen stated and though Alvin gritted his teeth in anger, he agreed...though he felt a bitter taste in his mouth. -Flashback end.-** ****_

Alvin kept true to his agreement since that fateful day three months ago, no one knew what went on behind closed doors but him, Milla and her butler, Rowen. So lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Jude had gone to make breakfast until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?" Alvin looked up, seeing the curious look of red-purple eyes from the beautiful blonde, Milla. "Are you okay?" Milla asked, holding a hand close to her chest in worry. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay, don't worry." Alvin responded and stood up. "Anyways, let me introduce myself, names Alvin Mathis." Alvin said, giving Milla a handsome smile. "Nice to meet you Alvin, Milla Maxwell is my name." Milla responded in greeting, shaking his hand when he held it out. "I knew Jude might have family but I hadn't expected it to be Ms. Yamano's assistant." Milla responded and Alvin chuckled.

"Yeah, we get that a lot actually." Alvin responded and Milla smiled. "Food's ready!" Jude called from the kitchen and Milla immediately ran in when she smelt something good. 'Best way to worm yourself into someone's heart is to feed them.' Alvin thought with an amused sigh and an amused roll of his eyes. As they all sat down to eat, Alvin told Jude he'd let Ludger know of the situation so the older brother wouldn't flip out, Jude thanked him for that. Milla questioned Jude about the other older brother, asking if Alvin and Ludger were twins. "Nah, me and Ludger aren't twins, I come from Jude's dad's side of the family." Alvin started, deciding it'd be best to explain to Milla the family. 

"My mother died when I was young and during that time Jude's mother had Ludger. Ludger's dad died around the same time my mother did; and the two meet during the funeral's as they were the same day." Alvin explained with a smile as he remembered the meeting. "They kept meeting, one thing lead to another where my dad married Ludger's mother, then Jude was born. Me and Ludger are related through marriage, there's no blood relation between us aside from Jude but we still consider each other brother's." Alvin explained and Milla hummed. 

"I see, so even though you two aren't related by blood you are still very close. I admire things in family like that, it shows tight bonds." Milla beamed a smile at Alvin, who chuckled. "Yeah, I guess one could consider that." Alvin said before looking at his watch, and going pale. "You two better hurry up to school if you don't wanna be late. It's already seven!" Alvin shouted and Jude panicked as did Milla. "Alright, glad we're already done eating. Let's go Milla!" Jude said grabbing everything he needed as did Milla. After they were sure they had everything, Jude grabbed her hand before running out the door and down the street, keeping a tight hold on Milla's hand. 

As they entered the school courtyard they both stopped to catch their breath, still holding the other's hand before they looked at one another and laughed. "I've never ran so fast in my life!" Milla exclaimed with a beaming smile that Jude returned. "Same here, I've forgotten I live closer to the school than I thought." Jude said and they shared another laugh. They soon felt eyes on them and looked around, noticing many were talking and whispering to one another staring at them. They looked at each other before they looked down, realizing they were still holding the other's hand. Jude quickly removed his hand and scratched the back of his neck, even as Milla rubbed her cheek. "S-sorry." Jude said and Milla looked at him, before smiling. "It's okay, come; class will begin shortly." Milla said and walked on in, Jude right behind her. 

Jude didn't understand, he was able to focus for once in class...but his hand felt unusually empty, like it needed to have something in it. Then his mind started to drift off as he imagined Milla's hand in his and his cheeks flushed before he rubbed his neck, trying to distract himself from that thought. The day passed by slowly before school was out and Milla was waiting by Jude's locker for him, her stuff already in her bag and when he appeared, she smiled. "There you are." Milla said softly and Jude gave a nervous smile. "Sorry, did I make you wait?" Jude asked, but Milla shook her head. "Not really, took me awhile to find your locker but thanks to a girl called Leia, I knew where to wait for you." Milla said softly and Jude chuckled nervously. 

His childhood friend Leia showed Milla where his locker was...great...hopefully she didn't know the combination either or that would be embarrassing. If Leia knew, then she'd see the picture's Jude had in there that he believed was time to take out...as a precautionary measure. "Alright, well let me grab what I need, then we'll go." Jude said and Milla nodded before Jude opened his locker, grabbed his stuff, taking the picture's as well and they left. "Wait!" A voice said, stopping Jude and Milla and they saw a girl with short brown hair, green eyes, wearing the female outfit running toward them. 

"Hold on you two!" She said as she stopped by them to catch her breath. "Leia, what is it?" Jude asked and Leia smiled up at him. "Where are you two headed?" Leia asked, green eyes showing excitement. "I was about to head back to Jude's place to grab my stuff, then maybe go see my sister." Milla said and Leia hummed. "Is that all?" She questioned and they nodded. "Boring! I think we all should do something else!" Leia said and Milla rose a brow. "We?" Milla questioned, Leia nodded excitedly. 

"Yeah, you know; like go hang out at the park, go out to eat, do something together!" She said excitedly as her green eyes sparkled. "I know you and Jude have hung out, but I haven't been able to hang out with Jude at all. And-!" Leia pointed and finger at Milla, making the woman jerk back a bit. "I've really been wanting to get to know you for a while now!" Leia said and Milla rose a brow. "If you've wanted to get to know me, then you could've just spoken to me." Milla stated and Leia sweat-dropped while Jude chuckled. "Well, now that we have time; let's go!" Leia said before grabbed their wrists and dragged them off. "WAIT!" Jude shouted in protest while Milla only laughed with Leia.

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Jude sighed as Leia recounted tales of her working with him at a volunteer clinic to Milla, who listened with an attentiveness that Jude had never seen before. It was odd, in Jude's opinion, that Milla would be so interested to learn about him; but he guessed it was because she was genuinely curious about him. He suddenly felt eyes on him and looked up, seeing Milla looking at him curiously. "Did you really cure patient's on your own?" Milla questioned and while Jude seemed shocked, he nodded. 

"Yeah, my parents found it shocking that I knew what they were sick with, so I quickly treated them when I noticed the symptoms. It's one of the reasons I'm at Fenmont, to learn how to be a professional doctor." Jude explained with a smile, he had always wanted to help people. Milla smiled at that, he had a natural feeling to help people; maybe it was that 'need to help people' that lead them to one another. When she needed help against Ivar who was trying to do something to her, Jude stepped right in and pushed him back...but now Milla was curious. 

How did he know how to fight? "Jude, if you're trying to be a doctor, how come you know how to fight?" Milla asked and Jude seemed shocked at first. "How to fight?" He repeated before he completely registered her question. "Oh! Well, you see Ludger and Alvin both taught me hand-to-hand combat so I could protect myself should something not go right." Jude explained and Milla nodded in understanding. "Me and Jude did a lot of practising when Alvin and Ludger started training him as I was also learning martial arts at the time." Leia interjected, and Milla nodded 

"I know very little fighting but it's required within the Maxwell family to learn all one can about fighting techniques." Milla explained as she tapped a finger against her chin. "My father always said: 'You never know when you will need to fight, so keep the lessons learned in mind.' He taught me mainly about using a sword." Milla said, before her smile slowly faded. "Though my Uncle wishes he would stop with the silly nonsense of having me in school." she said softly afterwards, making Leia and Jude frown at this. 

"I take it you and your Uncle don't get along well?" Leia questioned and Milla gave a slow nod. "Yes...ever since my mother, Manah, died when me and Muzet were young; my Uncle has never been the same." Milla said but would explain no further; she didn't want them to worry. "I'm sorry to hear-!" Jude jumped as Milla's cellphone rang who jumped a little as well. "Sorry." Milla apologized and answered her phone. "Hello?" She questioned when her eyes suddenly widened. "Uncle!" Milla shouted in surprise, making the two jump. 

"N-no, I'm with my-! Uncle please, understand that-!" Milla jerked away from the phone and they heard shouting, though they couldn't really understand. "Uncle, I swear I am fine. Enough with the nonsense; you are not my father, so stop acting like it!" Milla shouted as she shot from her chair, reddish/purple eyes burning in anger. "I've never seen Milla so angry before." Leia spoke softly to Jude, who nodded. "Same here, I hope everything's okay." Jude responded before they heard Milla growl. "No thanks, I can walk home myself!" Milla shouted before slamming her phone shut, cutting off any response from her Uncle. "Your Uncle calls you more than your father?" Leia questioned, a little unnerved. 

Milla scoffed, glaring at her phone. "That's what he does, says he's checking in on me in place of father as he has duties to attend to." Milla responded as she grabbed her bag. "I should probably get going so my Uncle doesn't send anyone to find me. I really don't want to have to deal with him today." She stated with a sigh and Jude quickly stood up. "I'll go with you." Jude offered and Leia nodded with a bright smile. "Same here, no need for you to be by yourself." Leia reasoned and Milla seemed shocked, before she smiled. Maybe this was what she needed...a reason to keep living, a reason to deal with what she's been taking lately. She nodded, allowing them to accompany her to her estate, all three laughing and talking along the way. Though they did stop at Jude's place to grab her stuff before heading back to the Maxwell Estate.


	3. Meeting Her Father

As they approached Milla's home, they came upon huge golden gates in which Milla opened with her voice to the guards. They all walked in, the guard's giving each other curious looks as they realized Milla seemed unusually happy. "And so as I walked inside and saw my father just sleeping at his desk, drooling all over his paper's, I couldn't help but-!" Milla was cut off as a loud voice rang throughout of the halls. "MILLA MAXWELL!" An angry voice shouted before they saw an older man walk down the halls. His hair was an odd green and golden color, with gold eyes like Muzet that were glaring at Milla. Milla tensed when she saw him, eyes slightly widening in what Jude and Leia could only convey as fear.

As her Uncle neared them, they noticed that his green/gold hair only reached his shoulders. "Uncle…" Milla's voice trailed off as she lowered her head in respect to him. "Where have you been?" Her Uncle questioned, gaze angry. "I was out with my friends Uncle." Milla answered in a monotonous voice, surprising Jude and Leia with how robotic she sounded. "We were having a little outing." Milla explained afterwards when her Uncle gave her a questioning look. "And...you two would be?" Her Uncle questioned Jude and Leia, in which they noticed Milla tense. 

"Friends of Milla; my name is Leia Rolando and this boy is Jude Mathis!" Leia exclaimed in excitement as she hugged Jude's arm, making him sigh. "Nice to meet you." Milla's Uncle said with a odd smile as he turned to look at them. "My name is Madhur, pleasure to meet you all." Madhur stated as he held out his hand to shake. Leia and Jude shook his hand before he looked at Milla, giving her a stern look. Milla nodded and headed on her way with Jude and Leia following her down the hall as her Uncle left. "Milla, are you okay?" Leia asked, coming up closely on her left side. 

"Yes." She responded looking at Leia. "Why wouldn't I be?" Milla questioned, looking at Leia curiously. "Well, it just seemed like you were, well...afraid back there." Leia said softly as Jude came up on her other side. "Me afraid of my Uncle? Don't be silly." Milla responded with a smile before they reached a large door. Milla took a deep breath before knocking once, then once again and once again one last time on the door before they heard a voice speak behind the door as other voices quieted. "Enter my dear!" A male's voice called out and the door opened as the trio stepped inside. 

Inside the large room were three people; one had black hair to his shoulders, another was the only woman who Milla recognized as Muzet and last, but not least, was Senator Maxwell. Senator Maxwell looked just like Milla, except his hair was shorter yet his eyes were more red than they were magenta. His blonde/brown hair was the same color and style though it only reached about mid neck, with the same cowlick that was tipped green as well. His peach/tan body was covered by a black, fancy looking suit that was decorated with ruby trimming. The black haired man had his hair to his shoulders, dark red eyes, tanned skin and he too was wearing a suit that was trimmed gold instead, obviously matching Muzet's eyes. He looked up at them as they entered and nodded in acknowledgement to Milla, who nodded back. Muzet smiled brightly as she saw her sister enter the room, her blue, tipped gold hair was still in its waves and her gold eyes shined with glee as she noticed the boy with her sister again as well. She was currently wearing a elegant blue and gold dress that had light blue swirls on it, a red necklace was around her neck with the name Gaius inscribed on it. 

"Ah, Milla you're back home." The Senator stated with a smile and turned toward them. "It's good to see you...and I see you brought your friends with you." Maxwell stated, looking Jude and Leia over. "Yes, I figured it was time for them to see where I lived...and I wanted you to meet them father." Milla said giving a small bow of respect, in which Maxwell scowled. "Milla, how many times have I told you; stop bowing to me." He scolded gently, his scowl lightened a little though as he sighed. "You are my own daughter, you shouldn't have to bow." He finished with a somewhat disapproving tone but unlike her Uncle, Milla showed no fear or hesitation. 

"Milla, it's so good to see you again sister!" Muzet called out before giggling. "And I see you brought the boy again!" She gushed, making Milla flush a little. "Sister!" Milla shouted in embarrassment, face red; even though Jude and Leia were confused. "No need to be shy dear sister, it's good to see you around a boy." Muzet teased, effectively making Jude blush with Milla. "Anyways, what are your two's name?" Maxwell asked Jude and Leia. Leia giggled a little before giving a small salute. "My name is Leia Rolando!" Leia shouted in her usual excitement, before she dragged Jude forward a little. "And this boy here is Jude Mathis!" She explained as Jude recovered from his flush. "Leia!" Jude complained, before wrenching his arm free. "I can introduce myself." He said with a slight growl but Milla giggle a little, causing him to flush once more. 

"I see, it's nice to meet you two." Maxwell said, nodding a little. "Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Dominus Maxwell, but everyone either calls me Dom or Maxwell." He said and Leia smiled at his obvious friendly nature. "Milla?" Muzet questioned, catching everyone's attention; only to notice her worried look. "Did you happen to pass by Uncle on the way in here?" She questioned and Milla nodded. "I did." She said and Muzet tensed; did the two see-? "All he did was ask me where I'd been, that's all." Milla said with a warning in her eyes toward Muzet, it seemed there was a line that shouldn't be crossed. 

"Okay, so he was worried?" Muzet asked with fake cheerfulness that confused Gaius, Jude, Leia and Maxwell. "Yes, that's all." Milla confirmed with a nod, before looking at her father. "Did you have something you wanted to ask me?" Milla asked her father, who seemed confused before realization overcame his face. "Oh, yes actually!" He exclaimed before pointing an accusing finger at Milla as though he was angry. "Where were you last night Missy?!" He demanded and she jumped a little. "When we all awoke the maid's and butler's stated that you weren't in your room, a bag was missing as was your school uniform! You had me, Rowen, and your Uncle worried sick!" He shouted and Milla flinched a little...she hadn't taken into account everyone's concerns. 

"S-sorry father." Milla began, apology all over her face. "I needed some air last night and by then it was too dark and Jude here," She said, turning to smile at him. "was kind enough to let me stay at his and his brother's place last night." Milla said and gave a bright smile to Jude, making the boy flush again. "You stayed at a boy's place?" Muzet questioned, before a mischievous glint flashed in her eye's. "Oh really?" She questioned before she began giggling hysterically. "You stayed with a boy, huh? Oh, the things I could say." She mumbled, though it caught Gaius's attention. "Muzet," He began his warning and she looked at him innocently. "don't do anything reckless or get in trouble." He stated and she grinned. 

"Oh, you would just love that wouldn't you?" She teased, effectively making even him blush wildly. "MUZET!" Maxwell, Gaius and Milla shouted making the girl cringe and pout, giving a teary face to Gaius. "B-but Gai-!" She was cut off as he closed in on her face, giving her a stern look; yet something in his eyes made her smile. "I don't wanna know." Jude stated and Milla sighed. "I agree with you, none of us want to know." She responded when Maxwell sighing caught everyone's attention, only to see him rubbing his head. "Great," They heard him mumble. "another meeting even when I specifically told them I had family to look after." He growled, shoving his phone in his pocket. "There's goes my night with the girl's." He grumbled, before smiling apologetically at Milla and Muzet. 

"I'm sorry girls, work calls." He stated, making the two girls sigh sadly. "How long this time?" Milla questioned, concern in her eyes and Maxwell hummed. "It shouldn't be longer than two to three days, but I'll try to be quick." Maxwell said before he hugged Muzet, shook Gaius's hand before walking toward Milla, Leia and Jude. "It was nice to meet you two though, hope you all don't mind the short meeting." He said and the two shook his hand. He looked at Milla, seeing the sad magenta eyes that watched him and he hugged her. "I'll try to be quick Milla, so don't give that face." Maxwell told her and she sighed, returning the hug. "Please do." She responded and he nodded, before kissing her forehead, grabbing his bag off the desk beside the door and left. 

It was silent for a moment, before Leia turned to look at Milla sympathetically. "I take it he works a lot?" Leia asked, she knew how that was; Milla nodded. "Yes, even when he asks for days off they still call him in." Milla responded before Muzet walked over. "Hopefully things will settle down when Uncle finally starts stepping in a bit more." Muzet said and Milla nodded when suddenly Rowen entered. "Lady Milla, Lady Muzet, there is a visitor for you." Rowen said giving a small bow. "Visitor?" Muzet questioned as they both looked to him. 

"Allow them to enter." Milla stated, having a feeling of who it might be. "She already has." Rowen said with a smile as a young blonde woman ran in. "Miss Milla!" The girl shouted before throwing her arms around Milla's legs. "Hey Elize!" Milla shouted in excitement, the young thirteen year old smiled up at her. Her blonde hair covered one of her eyes, which were a yellow/green color themselves, she was slightly pale it seemed and a small purple and black doll was clutched to her by one arm and she wore a black, purple and pink dress that was covered in bows. "I missed you!" The girl, Elize said with a smile and Milla smiled back. "And I missed you." Milla responded, rubbing her head. 

"Elize!" Muzet exclaimed happily and Elize looked over at her before smiling. "Cousin Muzet!" Elize replied and Jude and Leia were dumbfounded. _'_ _COUSIN!'_ They both screeched in their head, watching the interaction. "You know Milla, Elize?" Jude suddenly questioned and Elize turned toward him, shocked to see him. "Oh Jude, Leia!" She responded before smiling. "I didn't know you all knew Milla." She responded as Milla came up beside her and patted her shoulder. "Me and Elize are related through the Sharilton House. Driselle and Cline are our cousin's." Milla explained and Leia jerked back a little in shock. 

"I didn't know that!" She replied, shock on her face. "Not a lot of people do, I don't blame you." Milla said before smiling back at Elize. "How are Driselle and Cline by the way?" Milla asked Elize who smiled up at her. "They are both doing well, thanks to your knowledge on medicine, Cline made a fast recovery." Elize said with a bright smile in which Milla smiled cheerfully. "I'm glad to hear." Milla said before Muzet knelt down to Elize. "You've grown Elize." Muzet said with a smile as Elize looked at her. "Aw, but you're still taller than me Muzet." Elize complained with an adorable pout. 

Muzet squealed with excitement as she hugged Elize, making Elize laugh and Gaius to roll his eyes, yet a smile was on his face. He never tired of the families interactions with one another. He looked at the watch he had before he sighed and walked toward Muzet. "We best be leaving." He said and Muzet looked at him sadly. "Do we have to?" Muzet pouted and he nodded, showing her the time on his watch. Muzet gasped as she saw it and stood up quickly, looking at it like it was some strange device. "Time passed by that quickly?!" She shouted in shock before she looked at the grandfather clock and sighed more. Muzet turned toward everyone else and gave an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry everyone but me and Gaius have a meeting to attend to, though I will see you all later." Muzet said before she looked at Milla sternly. Milla recognized the look and walked toward her before leaning in as Muzet leaned toward her ear. "Beware of Uncle, he's up to something and I fear you are in the middle of the conflict." She stated and Milla nodded as she moved away a little before Muzet cupped Milla's face. "Stay with someone tonight, I don't want to see you get hurt. If Uncle has a problem…" Muzet's expression became murderous and everyone noticed it. "he will have to answer to me!" She whispered harshly and Milla nodded, as she hugged her sister who returned the hug. 

Muzet and Gaius left, Muzet's expression no longer so murderous as the couple left before Leia looked around. "So~" She began to break the awkward silence. "what do we do now?" Leia questioned, gaze curious. Jude hummed as he looked around before a thought struck him. "How about we ask Elize?" He questioned, looking at the young blonde. "M-me?" Elize stuttered out, somewhat surprised she was being asked. "Of course," Jude said as he knelt down, smiling gently at her. "what do you want to do?" He asked and Elize thought for a little bit before smiling brightly. 

"I want to go to the aquarium!" Elize shouted excitedly and Milla smiled. "I remember now!" Milla exclaimed, voice excited as well. "They were doing renovations and the aquarium was shut down for awhile until the renovations would be done." Milla explained and everyone smiled. "Then what're we waiting for?!" Leia started, making them all jump. "Let's go!" She shouted excited and they all laughed. "Rowen?" Milla questioned, catching her butler's attention. He bowed, showing his respect. "Yes m'lady?" He responded as he stood back up straight. "Could you prepare the car and ask Undine to bring my stuff back to my room?" She questioned and Rowen nodded. 

"Of course m'lady, I shall await you by the limo." He said and left, smiling at seeing Milla so happy. Leia's mouth was open in shock before she glanced at Milla, eyes wide. "We're taking a limo?!" She exclaimed and Milla tilted her head at her, confused. "Of course, why wouldn't we?" She questioned as Elize chuckled and hugged Milla's legs. "We get to ride in the limo!" Elize shouted excitedly and Milla smiled as she knelt to her, patting her head. "Yes, we do." She responded with a motherly smile and everyone smiled before they heard a knock at the door. 

Looking up they saw a pale woman wearing a white dress that had teal trimming near the bottom and there was a black underskirt as the front of the white dress was pulled aside to reveal it. She wore long white gloves and her long blue hair was oddly style as the sides of her hair was long before it shortened near the middle, only reaching mid back while the rest of her hair went downwards reaching her knees. Milla smiled upon seeing her. "Undine, how are you?" Milla questioned the woman who smiled at her, her yellow eyes bright. 

"I am well m'lady, how are you?" She responded as she walked forward, grabbing Milla's bag. "I am well." Milla responded and Undine giggled, before she noticed the others. "Oh my, we have quests!" She exclaimed with a smile, seeing Jude, Leia and Elize. "Hello." They greeted, making her smile softly. "If I had known," Undine began, grabbing Milla's attention. "I would've prepared a meal." She stated and Milla chuckled. "It's okay Undine, we're about to head out anyways to see the aquarium." Milla reasoned and Undine 'ah'ed at that. "I see, then I will keep Efreet, Sylph and Gnome under control." She said and Milla smiled. "Don't forget Volt, Shadow, Celsius, Aska and Luna." Milla stated and Undine laughed.

"I could never forget them but Shadow and Celsius keep everyone else in line." Undine said before she handed Milla a small pouch. "Rowen wanted me to hand this to you since you're all going out then, he also told me to let you all know the limo is ready." Undine said and Milla smiled. "Alright then, thank you Undine." Milla said as she walked toward the others. "Let's go, we all want to see the aquarium, correct?" She questioned and they all nodded as they left to head to the limo. As they left, Undine smiled as she looked to the ground, gaze soft. "Finally...finally, Milla will be happy. Now...we just have to protect her happiness, unless we wish to see her Uncle destroy her." Undine said softly as she left the room and headed to Milla's.


	4. Scars Revealed

Elize smiled happily as she ran toward another tank, eyes wide as she watched a giant shark swim by; a huge smile was plastered on her face. Milla smiled as she stood beside Jude and Rowen, Leia was being excited with Elize; both acting like children as they jumped and ran toward another tank. Rowen laughed a little as they worked to keep up with the two excited girls. "They sure do have a lot of energy, don't they?" He questioned and Jude chuckled. "You could say that." He responded, rubbing the back of his neck while Milla chuckled, moving her hands to remove her hair from it's ponytail. "It would seem so," Milla responded as she moved her hair a little, letting it flow freely as she wrapped the wrapping from her ponytail around her hand. "their having so much fun." She said as her smile grew wider. 

Jude though was no longer paying attention to the girls as his gaze focused on Milla, she looked amazing with her hair down. The brown in her hair was more noticeable and he couldn't help but look in amazement as her hair cascaded down her back, reaching past her hips. He flushed a little, realizing he was staring at her legs and quickly looked away, rubbing his neck. Since when did he become a pervert? Milla noticed Jude's sudden change as did Rowen, yet Rowen only chuckled while Milla seemed concerned. "Jude?" Milla questioned as they moved again, keeping up with Elize and Leia. "Are you okay?" Milla asked as she cupped his face, turning it so they could look face-to-face. Jude flushed even more, realizing how close their faces were as he gulped, trying to keep himself from acting rashly. "Jude?" She questioned again and he registered her question finally. 

"Huh?" He questioned, unsure he heard right. "Are you okay?" Milla repeated, her worry and concern evident in her voice and eyes. "Y-yeah," Jude began, slowly gripping her hands and moving them away...somewhat reluctantly they both noticed. "I j-just…" Jude didn't get to finished as Leia spoke. "Hey guys!" She shouted, grabbing their attention. _'Sometimes Leia, I love your timing.'_ Jude thought, grateful for Leia's sudden outburst. "They have a new exhibit!" She shouted excitedly, both her and Elize ran toward them. "We're gonna go see it, they're going to let us pet the sharks!" Leia said happily and Rowen laughed. "Go on ahead but be careful. We're going to look around a little longer." Milla commented and Leia with Elize both smiled happily before they continued onward. 

Jude smiled at them as the two girls nodded before running ahead, being careful not to run into anyone before noticing Milla was silent and looked at her. He looked at Rowen, who nodded and followed the two girls before Jude made his way toward Milla, noticing she was staring at a large red fish that seemed to be staring back at her. "Milla?" Jude questioned as he neared her, yet she didn't react and the fish didn't swim away as he approached the tank. "Milla, is everything okay?" Jude asked her and Milla sighed slightly, gaze turning sad as she stared at the fish, yet it didn't move. "I wonder how they feel…" She suddenly stated, confusing Jude. "Huh?" He questioned, confused at her statement. "I wonder if they feel trapped," Milla began again, her gaze far away as she seemed to be lost in her own world. "if they feel like they're being abused and mistreated." Milla said as she looked down and clutched her left arm, holding it tightly. 

Jude took notice and rose a brow before looking around and saw only a few people around. He grabbed Milla's arm and she gasped, the fish quickly swimming away before Jude took her down the way they came. "J-Jude, what're you-?" She was silent as Jude held a finger to his lips and they turned a corner, going down a small, dark hallway. When he was sure no one saw them, he brought his cell phone out and took Milla's jacket off, making her gasp. "Jude, what're you doing?" She demanded yet Jude gave her a stern look and she went silent. 

His gaze was intense as he looked at her in a mixture of worry and affection and she felt a warmth pool in her stomach as she blushed somewhat. Jude brought the light up on his phone and shone it on her arm, feeling Milla tense and he felt burning hot rage build up within him. On her arm, covered by her jacket as she always wore it was an ugly scar that completely covered the elbow. Starting from just below her wrist and going to just above her elbow was what looked like a terrible burn mark. The skin was dark, contrasting with her perfectly flawless skin and as he trailed his eyes up, he noticed a small white mark peeking out from under her short sleeve white shirt. 

He looked at Milla concerned, even as she looked away; her magenta eyes unable to look at him as she felt ashamed of what he had just noticed. He gently touched the burn on her arm and saw her wince slightly...the skin was still dry and from her wince...this was a recent wound. "Milla," He began softly as he gently helped her put her jacket back on before he cupped her face. "who did this to you?" He slightly demanded. She looked away, shame obvious in her eyes; she knew he wasn't being mean but she couldn't find the courage to tell him the truth. Jude noticed the shame in her eyes and worried for a split second that...maybe she had done it herself yet something in his gut told him that wasn't the case. "Was it…" Jude hesitated...did he really want to pry? Looking at her, he knew he had to get to the bottom of this! "Was it...Ivar?" He asked, feeling the burning anger form again in his heart. 

Milla looked at him with wide eyes before she shook her head and looked down at the ground; Jude frowned at this, she wasn't being very cooperative. He suddenly remembered how she reacted when she saw her Uncle and her attitude toward him, how cold she was and the way she refused to met his gaze. He also remembered Muzet's worried tone when she asked about their Uncle and wondered if maybe...just maybe. "Milla?" He asked and she slowly rose her face to look him in the eye as he gently caressed her cheeks. 

"Was it...your Uncle?" He asked and her magenta eyes widened in shock and fear, her posture tensed as she slowly took a step back, yet she visibly winced when her back made contact with the wall. Jude's eyes widened more and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer before he immediately ran a hand under her jacket and shirt and what he felt made his blood go cold. Raised skin...a pained whimper left her mouth, she clutched his shirt in what he knew as pain and he felt a multitude of what felt like raised skin in certain areas that were thin-lined. 

Jude pulled back a little and looked at her with teary eyes, seeing she also had tears running down her face. "Milla." He choked out and Milla closed her eyes as she lowered her head, yet she felt Jude embrace her. "When we leave, I'm taking you back to my place. I want to do a thorough check up on you." He said before he leaned his head against hers. "Is that okay?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded as she hugged him back and he smiled as he rubbed her head. "I'm sorry for hiding this from you." She apologized as they moved apart and Jude shook his head. "Don't apologize," Jude began as he smiled softly at her, "I understand not wanting to show someone a wound. It was the same way with me, Leia, Alvin and everyone else. No one wants someone close to them to know about their past scars." He explained and Milla sighed softly, before she nodded and they left the dark hallway to meet back up with the others. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Jude and Milla dropped their bags near the front door before Jude had Milla follow him to the back of the house. He opened a door and walked in, motioned for Milla to enter before he closed the door and walked over to a cabinet and opened it. "Could you take your jacket and shirt off so I can get a better look at your back?" Jude asked as he kept looking through the cabinet, bringing some items out. Milla blushed but obliged and began to take her jacket off and slowly unbuttoned her shirt and turned around to show her back to Jude. As Jude grabbed everything he needed, he looked over and blushed before shaking his head. He had to get a grip on himself, Milla needed him to focus and tend to her...not have him drool over her being half-naked in the medical room he had prepared in case one of his brother's were hurt. 

Jude walked over and sat down behind her, taking a closer look at her back; flinching as he got a good look at what made her wince. Large welts and cuts covered her back, as well as a burn mark here and there and...where those whip marks?! That must've been what he felt. Jude felt his anger rise again, gritting his teeth he prevented himself from lashing out and instead embraced her from behind, locking his arms around her stomach as he hugged her to him. "What kind of monster is your Uncle?" He questioned and she noticed his voice cracked and she slowly rested a hand on his arm, leaning against him, thankful for the warmth he gave off. It wasn't too long until Jude was covering her back and tending correctly to her scars and wounds. Whoever tended to her only had basic medical knowledge, Jude was glad he had such an extensive knowledge.

After he was done with her back, he had her turn around and noticed she had a few wounds on the front of her torso and winced. How badly has her Uncle beaten her? He tended to some of her wounds before asking if her lower body and legs have received any damage. She explained her right leg had been broken once before quickly explaining a doctor looked at it, yet Jude insisted on checking her leg as well. She blushed but allowed him to do as he pleased. He took an x-ray of her leg and a few minutes later he had the results and sighed, the leg looked to have healed...yet he noticed a small, barely noticeable crack around her ankle and hummed. He really didn't want to give her a brace for it but he realized he might just have to.

"Milla, it looks like your leg is healed though I do notice a slight crack in your foot. Looks like it could be a hairline fracture though it shouldn't be too bad, though with all the walking you've been doing it's been delayed in healing." Jude said as he looked at the scan and Milla hummed. "Then...what do I do?" Milla asked and Jude smiled softly at her. "Just don't try to put a lot of weight on it, since it's the weekend I can help tend to your wound and we can help it recover faster. I think you should let your dad know where you are and what happened." Jude said before he grabbed his phone and sat beside her. "I also think it's a good idea to call the police, let them know what's going on. Abuse like this shouldn't happen Milla." Jude said as he started to dial, yet Milla knocked the phone out of his hands and pinned him down to the bed to prevent him from moving.

"M-Milla, what-?" He stopped as he noticed her fearful eyes, the way her posture was tense, before she began shaking her head. "Don't call the police, they won't do a thing!" Milla said and Jude tilted his head a little confused. "Milla, what're you talking about? They'll help, won't they?" He questioned as he tried to sit up, yet Milla kept him firmly pinned as she shook her head again. "No, they won't!" She shouted, tears coming to her eyes. "They tried yet my Uncle threatened to shut them down if they investigated further and he had the money to do so. They stopped investigating and labeled it as closed." Milla explained as her shoulders began to shake and she slowly felt herself breaking, tears running down her face. "They won't...they can't do anything." She said shakily, voice cracking.

Jude couldn't watch her break apart like this, the Milla he knew was strong, the Milla he loved was the one that was always smiling...and Jude wanted to be the one to make her smile. Be the one to erase her pain, he didn't want to see her suffering like she currently was. Jude slowly sat up, her allowing him before he cupped her face and had her look at him. Milla allowed her teary magenta eyes to connect with his soft, warm amber eyes; yet the emotion's swimming within his eyes had her confused. Was why he looking at her like that, with such intensity and affection? "Ju-!" She didn't get to finish as Jude kissed her, softly yet passionately and she almost gasped. 

Was he...kissing her? She slowly felt herself melting though, a burning warmth went through her body and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body closer to his. When Jude realized what it was he had done, he almost recoiled back in shock as his eyes shot open, yet the arms locked around his neck and the body pressed flush against him made him think otherwise. _'Does she...feel the same?'_ He wondered, before he closed his eyes and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Milla moaned a little and he mentally smirked, glad to know she was enjoying this as much as him. 

Eventually they separated to breathe, leaning their head against the other; faces flushed and breathing uneven before Jude cupped her face and smiled gently at her. "I will protect you from him Milla, no matter what." Jude said as he pecked her lips, keeping his smile. "I will do everything I can to make you happy, keep you safe and I will always love you." Jude said, his amber eyes soft and Milla smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you Jude," She responded as she moved her arms to be wrapped around his shoulders, slowly feeling his arms move to her waist. "and I love you too." She responded and Jude beamed with joy, she did feel the same! 

Jude allowed her to go get dressed as he put his medical supplies up before he headed to the kitchen and wrote down a note. He explained that Milla would be staying with them over the weekend as well as stating he had important information to tell them. After he set the note down, he didn't see one of them and guessed they were probably out on some odd job...though Alvin was probably with Arianna Yamano, his teacher. He swore, those two were probably going to get married one day. 

As he entered his room he saw Milla sitting there and she smiled at him, patting the bed a little and he noticed she had left room for him. He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he asked: "You want...us to sleep together...in the same bed?" He questioned, his blush intensifying and she giggled. "Of course Jude, after all…" She gave a coy smile as she motioned for him to come closer in which he immediately did. "you're really warm and I feel safer when your nearby." Milla said and Jude sighed with a smile, he couldn't deny her once she said that.

"Alright but I'm blaming you if we're teased tomorrow." He said jokingly and Milla giggled as he climbed into bed. "I think I can handle your brother's teasing, after all…" She laid down, wrapping an arm around his waist as they laid on their sides, facing each other. "we're going to be seeing each other a lot more now that we're together." Milla said and Jude chuckled. "Yeah, we're together and nothing will tear us apart." Jude said as he kissed her forehead and she smiled before they both allowed sleep to take their minds.


	5. The Brother's Find Out

Alvin walked in and looked around, noticing the house was quiet and shrugged; Ludger must still be out and be with Mil and Elle. As Alvin walked through and laid his bag on the table, he noticed the note and hummed, grabbing it and smiling as he read the contents. It seemed Milla was going to be staying with them for the weekend, which Alvin was actually quite glad about. He was also shocked that Jude and Milla just now became a couple. In his opinion it should've happened sooner, it was so obvious they liked one another.

As he laid the note back down, he texted the information on the note to Ludger; letting his brother know that it was from Jude. Yet Alvin was curious...what was the urgent message Jude had to let him and Ludger know? He sighed and decided to start making breakfast, it'd be best if the two had something eat when they wake up, so he'd let them sleep in...he smirked mischievously. 'Those two were probably busy last night.' Alvin thought rather perverted, chuckling to himself and began to get some food ready.

As he let it cook, he decided to check on the two love birds and walked to Jude's room and opened the door, smiling crookedly at what he saw. Jude and Milla were sleeping on the same bed, pretty much wrapped around one another. Jude had his left arm wrapped around Milla's shoulders, while Milla had one arm across his waist while she slept on his shoulder; in Alvin's eyes it was rather adorable. He chuckled and went back to the food, keeping an eye on it when suddenly the door open.

Coming into the kitchen was Ludger, who smiled when he saw Alvin. "Ah, I see my brother is deciding to cook for once." Ludger joked, setting his bag down beside the table. "Thought I'd give you a break." Alvin joked back making the two laugh. "So," Ludger began, sitting down and looked at the note. "our little brother is with a Maxwell, eh?" Ludger questioned and Alvin nodded, jerking a thumb in the direction of Jude's room. "Yep, if you want proof go look in his room. Their curled together like two little kittens." Alvin said with a smirk and Ludger chuckled, leaning back. "No thanks." He commented as he folded his arms behind his head. "I'm good." He said and Alvin chuckled, shaking his head as he kept an eye on the food. A few minutes later the food was done and Ludger offered to wake Jude and Milla.

Ludger came back, yet his face was one of confusion as he rubbed his chin and Alvin took quick notice. "Uh-oh," Alvin said, catching Ludger's attention. "I know that look, what's wrong?" He asked and Ludger sighed, rubbing his chin. "Jude seemed rather worried when he saw me and helped Milla out of the bed before telling me to leave." Ludger said, shocking Alvin; usually Jude was telling Alvin to leave and always smiling and hugging Ludger. "That's odd, I wonder if any of it has to do with the urgent information he spoke about in the note." Alvin said and Ludger nodded, looking at the note before he walked over and threw the letter away.

"We'll talk after we eat, pretty sure we're all hungry." Ludger said and Alvin smirked at him. "Pretty sure you are after your night with Mil." He teased and Ludger's face flushed a bright red. "Alvin!" He scolded, making the brown haired male laugh. "You two are loud." A voice said and they saw a sleepy Jude and an equally sleepy Milla at the doorway to the kitchen. Jude was leaning against the door-frame with Milla leaning against him, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. "Sorry bro." Alvin commented with a smile as he held up a plate. "Maybe some food will wake you up." Alvin said and both teens perked at the sound of food.

A few minutes later the group was eating at the table, some light chatter here and there as they enjoyed the meal Alvin made. Milla found herself laughing more at Alvin's and Ludger's insults to one another about him spending the night at a woman's place. Reminded her of Muzet when Muzet would sleep at Gaius's place before the two got together. Eventually Ludger looked over at Jude and Milla, before sighing and pushing his empty plate away. "So Jude, what was the 'urgent information' you wanted to tell me and Alvin about?" Ludger asked as he leaned back against the chair, looking at the young boy with concern. Jude froze a little before he looked at Milla and she looked back at him, before giving a slow hesitant nod. "Alright," Jude said before he pushed his empty plate away as well. "you see…" Jude ended up explaining to his brother's what he found out.

He explained that he found out that Milla had been abused by her Uncle Madhur, that he had created a multitude of scars across Milla's back and arms, even broke one of her legs. He explained he planned to have her stay with him over the weekend so he could properly let her leg heal a little before he'd give her a brace. "Milla doesn't want anyone to know about the abuse though." Jude finished as he placed a hand over Milla's, smiling at her softly yet in concern. "We need to help her though, stop her Uncle, something!" Jude said and Milla leaned against him and he rested his head against her's. Ludger and Alvin both hummed before looking at one another and Alvin sighed. "So, that's why he smacked you that one day." Alvin said as he leaned back, getting shocked looks from the whole group.

"You worked for the Maxwell's before?" Jude questioned, shock in his voice. "You knew?!" Milla shouted in anger, magenta eyes showing pure rage as she couldn't believe he knew. "Why didn't you tell us anything?!" Ludger demanded and Alvin sighed, rubbing his head. "You're butler...what's his name? Lowen? Erin?" He questioned, not sure what Milla's butler's name was. "You mean Rowen?" Milla questioned, wondering what her butler, Rowen, had to do with any of this. "Yeah, that's his name!" Alvin exclaimed as his eyes widened in recognition.

"He asked me to keep quiet about it, yet as he walked away I saw him call a few others over and heard something about 'plans' but I don't know what they are." Alvin explained and Milla hummed, rubbing her chin in thought...she'd have to talk to Rowen about this later. Before she could speak, her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello, Milla-sama speaking." Milla said with a formal tone as she closed her eyes, listening intently to the person on the other line. "Oh, Muzet, where are you calling from?" Milla said as she moved the cell phone away to look at the caller ID. "I don't recognize the number." She explained as she rose a single brow in confusion.

Jude laughed as Milla began to blush, her face getting redder with each passing second before Milla seemed to explode. "Stop saying such embarrassing things!" Milla screeched and Jude busted out laughing with Alvin and Ludger. "Eh?" Milla suddenly tilted her head, confused at something her sister said. "You...you wanna come over?" She questioned and Alvin snickered while Ludger sighed and Jude paled. "How do you know where Jude lives?" She asked as her face flushed red again, her magenta eyes wide. Milla looked at Jude and covered the speaker.

"Can Muzet and Gaius come over? They wish to see me." Milla asked and Jude looked at his brothers, all whom nodded so Jude nodded to Milla. Milla responded to Muzet before moving the cell phone away as they all heard a squeal on the other line before they heard a male shout: **"MUZET!"** Milla sighed before listening to her sister again, face flat as her blush left. "Okay then, see you in a few minutes." Milla said before she hung up and sighed. "What was that all about?" Jude asked, tilting his head a little and Milla shrugged, leaning against him.

"Muzet is the one who tended to me in the beginning when it came to my wounds, so she probably wishes to check on me since Uncle is currently out of town." Milla said as Jude nodded and looked to Alvin. "Hey, can you go grab the brace?" Jude said as he stood and helped Milla up. "I want to go ahead and get the brace on her to help her." Jude explained and Alvin nodded. "Sure thing little bro." Alvin said as he left the go retrieve the brace. "I'll do dishes." Ludger said as he stood and began collecting everything on the table.

A few minutes later, Jude and Milla were resting on the couch watching T.V while Milla had her wounded leg resting on Jude's lap as he gently rubbed the spot above the brace. Alvin was at the kitchen table looking over a few bills with Ludger as they figured out how to sort them properly. Suddenly the doorbell rang and before Jude could even move Ludger was heading over. "I got it!" He called out as he reached the door and opened it, letting the people inside. As soon as Muzet entered she smiled at Milla before her face fell as she saw the brace while Gaius, who was directly behind her looked surprised to see her wounded. "Milla, what happened?!" Muzet shouted as she ran over to her sister and knelt beside her, looking at Milla's leg.

"An accident...from long ago." Milla said looking away and Muzet whimpered, looking at Milla's leg again. "Is it from…" Gaius kept his mouth shut as he saw Jude, Ludger and Alvin before he rose a brow at Milla. "They know what happened." Milla said and Muzet sighed as she stood and sat in the couch across from Jude and Milla. Muzet folded her hands on her lap before she looked around, seeing Alvin and Ludger come over. "Can we ask you all a question?"Alvin started as he sat down in a recliner and leaned back; Ludger was across from him in a cushioned seat.

"Go ahead." Milla said and Alvin sighed. "How long has the abuse been going on?" He asked and Milla with Muzet tensed, even Gaius seemed curious. "Muzet?" He questioned her, seeing her wide gold eyes; his question shocked Jude, Ludger and Alvin...even he didn't know? Muzet gulped and opened her mouth...yet no sound escaped so she lowered her head in shame, eyes covered by her bangs. "It's…" Milla started before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "it's been...going on since mother passed." Milla said and the room seemed to freeze as everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"Since Manah died?" Ludger questioned and Milla nodded. "Yes...it happened a month after her death." Milla said as her gaze seemed far away. "I was so young at the time...I can't even remember my age. Though I know my Uncle blames me for mother's death...that's why I was the target of his rage." Milla said before Muzet looked up with teary gold eyes. "At first, I thought Milla was lying about being beaten by Uncle since I thought I looked more like our mother...until I saw it with my own eyes." Muzet said as she looked to the side, the memory flashing before her eyes.

 _ **-Flashback- Muzet was smiling as she roamed around the mansion, gold eyes beaming as she looked at the picture's she had and giggled, hurrying down the hallway. "Oh, I have to tell Milla about this man!" Muzet said as she turned a corner, only to gasp and freeze in horror at what she saw.**_

 _ **Milla screamed in pain as she was thrown against the wall, before the man grabbed her throat and slapped her. "Despicable child!" The man shouted, Muzet noticed it was her uncle, Madhur. "Don't look at me with those eyes...the same color as Manah, the same look!" The man shouted before turning and walking down the hallway, opposite of Muzet's direction.**_

 _ **When Muzet was certain her Uncle was gone, she ran down the hallway toward Milla, knelt to her sister who looked at her shocked. "Muzet?" She questioned and Muzet cried, hugging Milla. "I-I'm sorry, I-I should've believe y-you!" Muzet cried out as she sobbed on Milla's shoulder. -Flashback end-**_

Muzet was silent after recounting the memory to them, her gaze far away and filled with sadness, unable to look them in the eye. "I tried to get the police to investigate...but when they tried, our Uncle threatened the police force; stating he had enough power and money to shut them down." Muzet said before looking to the side. "He also bribed the lawyer they had with enough money to keep quiet about it and we secretly lost the case." She explained as she looked down. "The media and police were told to keep quiet about it and they too were bribed with enough money to not let it go public." Muzet spat out, gold eyes harsh and murderous as she thought about their Uncle.

"As a result," Milla began, catching everyone's attention. "after the police investigated, the abuse got harsher and more cruel, resulting in broken bones." Milla said as she looked at her leg. "I was unable to do anything for about two weeks after my Uncle broke my leg." Milla said as she turned her foot a little, careful not to aggravate her wound in which Jude stopped her from moving her foot a little. Milla looked at him and gave him a smile in which he returned it, eyes soft...the reaction caught Muzet's attention. She looked down a little, seeing Jude had a hand atop her crossed hands and smiled brightly; Milla had finally found someone who would love her no matter what. Muzet looked over at Gaius to see him smiling softly at them as well, he must've seen the reaction and change as well. Muzet suddenly remember something as she looked at her phone and paled. "Uh...Milla...does Uncle Madhur know where you are?" She asked, catching Milla's attention.

"No, why?" She asked as Muzet stood up and looked out the window, seeing a familiar car park outside and frowned, humming. "Because he's looking for you." Muzet said as she saw Undine and Rowen get out the car and run over to where they were. "Though it seems Rowen and Undine know where you are." Muzet said as she allowed the curtains to fall back over the window. A knock was heard seconds later and Muzet opened the door to let Undine and Rowen in. "Milady, are you alright?" Undine asked as she walked over to Milla, yet saw the brace and paled...if Madhur saw the brace, then he'd know others knew.

"I'm okay, what's going on?" Milla asked, slight panic in her voice. "Madhur is driving around trying to find you." Rowen explained and Milla growled as she tried to sit up more straight. "Careful Milla." Jude chastised softly and she nodded. "I thought he was out of town?" She questioned, confused yet Rowen shook his head. "He rescheduled his flight again, saying he would spend time with the girls in your father's place." He said and Milla's eyes widened in fear. "N-no!" Milla shouted, making everyone jump at her outburst, even Gaius.

"We never hang out with Madhur, for him to offer would make father suspicious, or it may make father stay away longer." Milla said worried and Rowen nodded as he looked over at Muzet. "That's why we asked Muzet where you were, so we could come up with a plan to excuse you both." Rowen said as he stood beside Milla while Undine stood beside Muzet. "That would be a good idea." Alvin said, rubbing his chin as he thought of something. "With Milla needing to stay off her foot longer due to it having a fracture, an excuse is the only way." Alvin explained before Ludger nodded.

"Not to mention I'd rather not see Milla with anymore wounds, I'm also pretty sure if Madhur saw the brace, as she needs to keep it on, he'd know someone knows and would torture Milla even more." Ludger stated and everyone nodded. "Well…" Gaius began as he looked down in thought, rubbing his neck. "we could say that Milla came with me and Muzet to a meeting about some renovations to the school." Gaius said as he leaned back. "It's not exactly a lie, we do have a meeting later today about renovations to the school you all go to." He explained as he leaned back a little, wrapping an arm around Muzet's shoulders. "That might work." Muzet commented, seeming to be deep in thought. Milla shook her head, obviously not in agreement.

"Madhur would make the plans later then, we'd have to have something that would be an all day thing." Milla said and Muzet grinned at her. "Well," She began, gaining everyone's attention while Milla and Undine both flushed red, knowing her mischievous tone. "we could tell Madhur that you're hanging out with Jude as well and you promised to go on a date with him." Muzet added with a wink and Milla gasped, covering her mouth in embarrassment while Undine squeaked a little and looked away. "Muzet!" Undine suddenly shouted, face red as she tried, and failed, to glare at Muzet who only giggled.

"What?" Muzet questioned innocently. "It makes sense because their together." Muzet replied and Milla blushed before giving a small smile to Jude who laughed a little, flushed as well. "Really?" Rowen questioned, smiling softly at Milla who giggled. "An interesting turn of events." Undine said softly, her smile bright as well. "Though we will watch Madhur carefully," Muzet suddenly began, gaining everyone's attention again. "he might not take well to knowing you have a man in your life." She said in concern, though her gaze was dark.

"Remember how he reacted when he heard you had been hanging out with Cline a lot?" Muzet questioned and Milla sighed, looking down. "I remember clearly...he believed Cline and I were dating and beat me within an inch of my life when I tried to stop him from going after Cline." Milla mumbled, getting collective gasps from everyone. "He what?!" Jude shouted, eyes wide in shock, he would do that?! "Elize was the one who saw it happen, I believe a lot of what that girl says." Muzet said as she looked down. "She passed out after it happened though, she doesn't remember much of the event and believes it to have been a random man." She explained, rubbing her arms.

"Elize...saw the attack?" Jude questioned horrified...she must've been traumatized; Rowen nodded. "She was over at the time, playing with us when Milla noticed her Uncle was asking if he could see Cline. Milla knew what he wanted when Madhur was declined to see him and saw the gun; she ran to stop him and he beat her with the hilt of the gun." Rowen said sadly, he had heard about the event from Elize and Muzet. "The injuries were so bad, we had to come up with several excuses as to why she couldn't attend school for a month." Rowen explained, rubbing his chin.

Ludger, Alvin and Jude were all silent, even Gaius; this was his first time hearing the event as well. Jude was shaking with rage...Milla had gone through enough as it was, why would someone in their family put her through more?! Milla noticed his anger and gently reached a hand out, touching his shoulder and he snapped his head up to look at her; his amber eyes swimming with tears. "Milla…" He choked out, yet Milla only gave a reassuring smile. Jude shook his head and pulled Milla into an embrace; arms wrapped around her protectively as he tried to compose himself.

He couldn't believe it! Why would someone hurt Milla?! She was wonderful, amazing, incredible and kind and loving! "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He mumbled against her neck and she rubbed his back, hoping to soothe him. Muzet looked at them sadly, before her cell phone rang and she froze; the ringtone was the sound of a police siren. Everyone froze, having an idea as to why she was terrified. "It's him…" Gaius growled out, red eyes glaring at the phone as Muzet brought it out. She looked up at everyone and brought a finger to her lips as it continued to ring. "Quiet everyone." She ordered before she answered her phone.

"Hello, Muzet-sama speaking." Muzet said formally, just as her sister had done when she answered the phone for her. Muzet seemed bored, twirling her hair around her finger; her annoyance obvious. "Madhur, we're busy; even Milla." Muzet commented and they heard shouting as Muzet moved the phone away from her ear to avoid the screaming. "Yes, even Milla is busy; she's coming with me and Gaius to hear about the renovations to the new wing of the school." Muzet explained as she looked at her nails, obviously she didn't care for what Madhur had to say.

Suddenly her face contorted in rage as she shot to her feet, bristling with anger. "Now you listen here Uncle, I don't give a damn what you think; Milla is spending the day with me, Gaius and then later today with Jude!" She shouted into the phone, shocking them all with her anger. "Yes, she's hanging out with a man and no, you are not allowed to interfere in her love-life; she's old enough to make her own decisions." Muzet growled into the phone, gold eyes murderous. She gave a fake, sweet smile that sent chills up their spines, even Gaius began to sweat at her look.

"So yes, we are busy today dear Uncle; if you know what's good for you, you won't call us for the rest of the day." Muzet said sweetly and Milla gave a low, nervous chuckle, sweating at the tone. "Good Uncle, ciao!" She said before hanging up the phone and growling. "Annoying old coot." She mumbled before flopping onto the couch, crossing her arms and pouting. Jude gulped, finding it hard to comprehend what he just saw. "I think that's the first time I've seen you truly angry." Jude said and Muzet looked at him, before sighing, putting her phone away.

"Well," Muzet began, leaning against Gaius who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "when all you've really got is your siblings, you grow close enough to become violently protective of them." Muzet responded, looking at Milla with a smile. "Sounds like us." Alvin responded, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back in the seat. "Very much so, especially when we were all younger." Ludger said, looking between Alvin a Jude. "I still remember the time Alvin threatened that guy with a gun." Jude responded, Ludger nodded while Alvin rolled his eyes.

"He was going to kill you Jude, I had to do something!" Alvin defended and Jude nodded. "I'm well aware Alvin," Jude began, still hugging Milla. "I am, but you seriously could've killed the guy." He reasoned and Alvin shrugged, he threatened Jude...the threat needed to be taken care of. "Who was it?" Milla asked the brother's all shrugged. "Don't know, didn't care enough to get the guys name. All I know is he had white hair, that's it." Alvin said, looking at the ceiling.

Milla hummed...there were few people who had white hair, the only one she really knew was Ivar...but would that boy even try to hurt Jude? He only attacked Jude last time because of the simple fact that Jude was helping her out. As the conversation died down, Muzet and Gaius eventually said they needed to get going, so Milla stood up with Jude's help as Muzet grabbed Milla's hand and lead her to Jude's room to get changed into different clothes. After a few minutes, Milla came back out, wearing a white button up shirt, a black jacket with a black pencil skirt, black flats and she was currently tying her hair back up with the red/purple wrap she always had on her. Jude blushed heavily...not matter what she was wearing, she always looked really good.

Suddenly hands clapped on his shoulders and he froze as two faces leaned toward him. "Now," The voice of Muzet said in his left ear and he felt someone grin on his right. "it's time for you to get changed as well Jude." Alvin said and Jude paled. "M-me?!" He questioned and he saw Rowen nod as Undine tried not to laugh. "You will be attending as well, after all," Rowen said as he looked at Milla. "I believe Milla will feel more comfortable if you are there with her." He explained and Jude blushed but nodded.

"Alright...but I don't really have a lot of formal wear." Jude said and Muzet grinned at Alvin, their smirks identical. "That's where we come into play." They chorused before they shoved Jude into his room and the door slammed close. Ludger gulped before looking at Gaius, Milla, Rowen and Undine. "Should I be worried about my little brother?" He asked yet Gaius sighed. "I'm more worried about what Muzet will make him wear rather than what she'd do to him." He responded and Ludger went blue.

Suddenly a lot of thudding was heard, the sound of something crashing came later and they all sweat dropped, even as Milla paled. What were they doing in there?! Moment's later, Muzet came out grinning widely even as Alvin smirked as he dragged Jude out. "There ya go." He said and Jude grumbled, messing with the tie around his neck. Milla looked him over before blushing heavily, he looked good! He was wearing a white button up shirt, with black jeans that looked new, black shoes and a red, plaid jacket over the shirt that had a red plaid tie that matched that he was still messing with. "I can't breathe with this on." Jude complained and Alvin chuckled, before Ludger realized the tie and jacket. "Hey, that's my old clothes." Ludger commented with surprise and Alvin nodded. "Yep, as they don't fit us anymore, thought I'd give them to Jude." He said and Ludger chuckled.

"Looking good little bro." He replied and Jude gave him a flat look. "Don't encourage them Ludger." He complained yet Ludger merely shrugged, making Jude sigh. He looked at Milla, seeing her blushing face and chuckled, it seemed she appreciated the look. "Well," Muzet began and they heard keys jingle and looked over, seeing Gaius grabbing his keys. "let's get going!" Muzet sang out as she skipped out the door, Jude and Milla soon following. "Be careful Jude." Alvin said and Jude nodded, smiling at his brother. "I will be, you all take care as well." Jude said before helping Milla out the door.

When they were gone and they heard the car drive off, Undine and Rowen soon followed and Alvin sighed as the door closed. "You think they'll be okay?" Alvin asked Ludger, who was rubbing his chin. "I'm not too worried, Jude can take care of himself and Muzet with Gaius seem rather protective of Milla as well." Ludger said before leaning back in his chair. "What I'm worried about is what Madhur will do, if he'll use a gun like he did last time Milla hung out with a guy." He explained and Alvin nodded, agreeing.

He was silent for a few minutes before growling as he stood up and grabbed his keys. "Where are you going?" Ludger asked Alvin who turned around, a frown and dark look on his face. "Following them, I don't trust Madhur." Alvin explained grabbing his coat and wallet, as well as grabbing his gun. "I know what he can do," Alvin said as he cocked the gun and put the safety on before he put it in the holster. "I don't plan on Jude being a victim." He said and Ludger nodded. "I'm coming as well." He said and Alvin nodded as they two left, locking up the house and heading toward the school in their own car.


	6. A Father Approves

Jude and Milla smiled as they walked around the renovation of the new school wing, seeing all the new decorations that would soon fill up the old wing and seeing the new classrooms made. "Like you said," Jude began, catching their attention, "the school keeps getting bigger." He commented and Muzet giggled. "Yep, " She said, before turning around to follow Gaius, the other two following. "with the new students, the need for bigger classrooms and more classes keeps getting higher." Muzet said before looking over her shoulder at them. 

"Though that just shows how good this school is." She explained and Milla and Jude nodded. "Very true, glad to see how much bigger its gotten." Jude said, looking around a little. "I haven't been over to the old section in a long time, glad to see their tearing it down and making it look like the rest of the school." Jude commented and Muzet nodded, before waving a construction worker over and talking with him a little bit. "I'm glad you came along, Jude." Milla said as Gaius kept a watchful eye over everything going on. "Same here Milla, I'm glad I could come along." Jude said with a chuckle. 

Milla giggled in return before Muzet came back over to them, pouting a little. "What's wrong?" Gaius asked, seeing her pouting look. "Apparently the Contract Director isn't in for another two hours, so there's nothing to do." She mumbled, crossing her arms like a child and Milla snorted a little, trying to not laugh. "Well, what do we do until then?" Jude questioned and Muzet hummed, trying to think before Gaius spoke. "We could grab a bite to eat?" He said and Muzet looked over at him."Hungry? But it's not even noon yet." She stated, before Gaius sighed, showing her his phone. "Muzet, it's twelve-thirty." He commented and she 'oh'ed at that. 

"Good idea, we should probably grab food." Muzet said...before Milla's stomach growled. Milla blushed and wrapped her arms around her stomach, a little embarrassed at her obvious hunger and Jude chuckled a little...before the same happened to him; Muzet giggled. "Looks like the lovebirds are hungry, let's go eat." She sang a little and Gaius nodded, a small smile on his face. "Agreed, there should be a small restaurant nearby." He said and the group nodded, leaving and asking to be called when the Director showed up. 

As they left and entered the restaurant, they were unaware of the two people watching them; Alvin and Ludger. Alvin had a pair of binoculars with him, trying to act very much like a spy while Ludger sighed, unable to believe he agreed to come along. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ Ludger thought, one eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Guess they are just passing some time by." Alvin commented, putting the binoculars away, before looking through the front window. "I'm surprised Madhur hasn't shown up yet." He commented and Ludger looked up as well, humming. 

"Maybe he actually listened to Muzet, she was pretty scary on the phone after all." Ludger said and Alvin hummed, rubbing his chin. "I don't buy it though." He said, before Ludger tapped his shoulder. "Isn't that Madhur's personal car over there?" He asked, pointing to the vehicle and Alvin looked up, before using the binoculars to see and growled. "It is." He said, getting out and Ludger followed, even as Madhur exited his car and closed the door. Before he could even take a step forward, two people grabbed him from behind and yanked him back before he could enter Milla's and Jude's vision. "And where do you think your going?" Alvin asked with a growl, glaring at him as he stood before Madhur, a sneer on his face. 

"The mercenary?" Madhur questioned, raising a brow as Ludger let him go, standing beside Alvin, preventing him from going forward. "Sir, are you-?" The two guards with him go out, ready to help when Madhur rose a hand. "There's no need for fright gentlemen, there just harmless lower class filth." He said and Alvin snarled at him as Ludger glared harsher. "What did you call us?!" Alvin shouted, grabbing Madhur by his collar and Ludger gasped. "Alvin, don't kill him!" He said harshly, removing Alvin's hands from Madhur's coat. Madhur scoffed and straighten his coat out before dusting it off, being disgusted at Alvin's action's. "I see I have somehow offended someone a petty as you." He said with a sneer and Alvin growled threateningly, even as Ludger glared at him again. 

"Let me ask again," Alvin began, trying to stay calm, "where do you think you're going?" He asked, not moving and Madhur scoffed. "Like I have to answer to you two." He said and made to move past when Ludger blocked his path. "You do when your headed in the same direction as OUR little brother." Ludger commented, gritting his teeth in aggravation. Madhur rose a brow at him, before a cruel smile crossed his lips, suddenly calm. "Oh, so this Jude boy is your two's younger brother?" He asked and Ludger felt his brow twitch, he did not like how calm Madhur was. "Well then," Madhur took a few steps back and snapped his fingers twice. "I'll leave for today then." He said, grinning darkly at Alvin and Ludger. 

The two guards nodded and headed to the car, bringing it back to Madhur and one guard got out, before opening the door for him. "But let me say this," Madhur said, looking at the two boys as he headed toward the car, "you two better not interfere again if you know what's good for you." He said, before getting in his car. Ludger and Alvin stayed put definitely and watched as Madhur drove off, before they both sighed in relief. "That was close." Ludger commented, shoulders sagging with relief. "I don't like this," Alvin said, catching Ludger's attention, "he's up to something, I just know it." He growled out and Ludger sighed, crossing his arms. 

"That just means we have to keep a better eye on them, that's all." He said and Alvin nodded, sighing softly. "I know, yet I can't help but worry, ya know." He commented and Ludger nodded. "I know what you mean," Ludger said, turning to face Alvin completely. "I don't like it either." He said and Alvin sighed once more. "Alvin? Ludger?" A male's voice questioned, making them both stiffen. They both turned around, seeing a confused Jude and Milla, an unamused Gaius and a giggling Muzet and they both gave a nervous chuckle. "What're you two doing here?" Jude asked, voice suddenly exasperated, as though he knew why they were there. "Uh...we were...um…" Alvin fumbled for his words, only confusing poor Milla as she tilted her head a little. 

"Were you…" Milla began, rubbing her neck. "going for a stroll?" She asked innocently, not sure exactly what they were doing, yet not liking the tension that was in the air. Alvin and Ludger merely stared at her in shock, Jude looked over at her in disbelief, Muzet began laughing even as Gaius sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Milla...are you okay?" Jude asked, knowing that Milla wasn't that innocent. "It's the only thing I could think of." She commented, shrugging...before Alvin and Ludger busted out laughing. "That's rich!" Alvin chuckled out, trying to compose himself, even as Ludger tried, and failed miserable, at controlling his own laughing. Milla pouted, crossing her arms unamused; looking very much like her older sister when Muzet was being childish. "No reason to make fun of me." She commented, before the two boys slowly composed themselves. 

"S-sorry," Alvin said, taking a deep breath to calm himself, "we weren't trying to make fun of you." He commented, rubbing his neck. "Nah, me and Alvin were actually looking at some different places to shop for some clothing." Ludger said and Jude gave them a flat look, clearly not convinced. "It's true!" Alvin defend quickly, holding his hands up in defense. "And you just happen to be looking around...here?" Jude asked, motioning around and the two nodded. "Alvin, Ludger," He began, rubbing his forehead, "there's not a shopping store on this road! It's all restaurants!" He exclaimed and the two paled, looking around. Indeed, it was nothing but fast food area and sit-down restaurants, making them chuckle nervously. 

"I still say they were going for a stroll." Milla mumbled, looking off to the side, making Muzet snort out a chuckle and Jude's eyebrows twitch. "I'll let it slide...for now." Jude commented, giving his brothers a pointed look that simply said he'd get answers later. Alvin and Ludger both chuckled nervously, before the group left, Muzet winking with a tongue out as they left and Alvin and Ludger realized it. "She noticed us and sold us out." Ludger commented with a frown and Alvin groaned. "Little witch." He mumbled under his breath as Muzet, Milla, Jude and Gaius got in the car. _'That was fun, wonder what else will happen today.'_ Muzet thought with a grin, before driving off. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Madhur sat before the person, one leg crossed over the other as he leaned his head on one hand; a bored expression on his face. "So...you're fine with me doing this?" The person, a male, questioned as he looked at the picture of Milla hanging out with Jude. "Just let me know if they get...too close." He said and the guy smirked. "You don't mind me doing...that, to her?" He questioned with a malicious smile. Madhur scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Do whatever it takes to break her, I don't care how you do it; if that boy gives her the confidence she needs, she'll never listen to me anymore." He said with a sneer and the guy chuckled. 

"I'd be more than pleased to 'break' her, as long as you don't rat me out." The guy said, crossing his arms behind his head, leaning back against the chair and Madhur scoffed. "Will you do it, or do I have to find someone else?" He growled out and the guy chuckled. "Whoa, easy Madhur, no need to get so angry." The guy commented, green eyes showing his pleasure at the information he was given. "We take this one step at a time, if it seems like Jude will help her gain confidence, then I'll step in and 'break' her as you say." He said, before leaning forward, the light from the setting sun outside, showing him. 

His white hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing the Fenmont school uniform for men, his tanned face lite up with a grin. "I'm more than happy to help, I'll break her for you." He said and Madhur smiled. "Good." He said, before shaking the males hand. "Don't fail me...Ivar." He said and the male, Ivar nodded with a grin. "I won't, trust me." He said, his grin as dark as Madhur's. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

A few weeks had passed since Jude and Milla began dating, going on just a few dates here and there, and Milla usually had her leg wrapped up, always covered by her socks so her uncle, Madhur, wouldn't know. He had been distant lately as well and, while Milla was grateful, she was worried something bad was going to happen but she didn't know what it was. Ivar had been making constant appearances though, something she wasn't pleased with but if Jude wasn't around, Arianna, one of her teachers usually stepped in or even her friend Leia. When Leia heard they were dating, she showed quite a bit of jealousy but she was warming up to the idea; she explained she had been trying to get Jude's attention and wanting to be with him, yet she explained she accepted them being together. 

The past few weeks, she heard Cline was alright from Elize as the little girl visited more now that he was better, Driselle often sent food with Elize since the little girl liked going on picnics with Milla, sometimes asking if Jude could accompany them. When she learned Milla and Jude were dating, she was jumping in joy and saying she was so happy! Today though...Milla's father was back in town...and Milla was nervous, yet Jude was beside her and smiled reassuringly to her, gently rubbing her shoulder. "You got this Milla, I'm right here, we can do this." He said and Milla smiled back in relief. "Yeah, we got this." She said, before knocking on the doors leading to her father's office. 

"Come in!" His familiar voice called out, muffled by the doors and Milla smiled, opening the doors. Inside her father was sitting at his large desk before the windows, which were currently closed to keep the blinding sun dimmed a little. He looked up, his red eyes connecting with Milla's and he smiled, standing up as his short blonde hair moved. "Milla dear, how are you?" He asked, seeing Jude at the doorway, smiling. "And I see you brought your friend, Jude with you. You two hanging out?" He asked, smiling at Milla, who nodded. "We are, but…" Milla turned around and motioned Jude to come forward, which he did, "I wanted to tell you something father." Milla said, before hugging Jude when he neared and Maxwell's eyes widened. "Me and Jude are together!" She said with a smile. 

Maxwell's eyes shone with happiness as a smile spread across his face. "Really?" He questioned, voice full of excitement and Milla nodded, an embarrassed blush on her face. "My little girl is growing up." Maxwell commented, pushing his hair back, his cowlick, like Milla's sprung back into place after he removed his hand. "Already dating men." He mumbled and Jude chuckled, his nervousness now kicking in, even as Milla giggled. "Dad, stop being so dramatic." Milla chided softly, a fond smile on her face. "Ah, I actually feel old now." He said and Milla frowned. "Dad." She growled out a little, not really angry, just slightly annoyed. "Sorry, sorry." Maxwell said, before smiling at the two. "I'm glad you two are together, I approved of you, Jude, from the beginning." He said and Jude stuttered and Milla blushed. 

"A-approved?" He questioned and Maxwell nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, Milla didn't have any friends at her school and she spent all her times on her studies and with Elize; I was worried she was lonely." He commented and Milla looked to the ground, suddenly interested in her shoes. "When she brought you and Leia in, I was glad to know she was finally making friends," Maxwell commented, crossing his arms and putting all his weight on one leg. "she could finally have a normal school life." He said and Milla smiled, her embarrassed blush still prominent. "I saw you and knew that you could help Milla build confidence, sadly, my daughter," He said, giving Milla a pointed look and she paled a little. "doesn't have much confidence. Why, I don't know. She's beautiful, smart, kind and someone any man would kill for." He said, rubbing his chin and Milla blushed harder. 

"Dad!" She squealed out, before covering her mouth, surprised at how high her voice had been. Maxwell smiled at his daughter, his look apologetic. "Sorry Milla, but you really take after your mother when it comes to your charm; maybe my colors but definitely your mothers beauty." He commented and Jude coughed, embarrassed at what was said and Maxwell noticed, before he flushed embarrassed. "Y-yes, well...aside from that, I just know that your who my daughter needs." He said, before giving a bright, soft smile to Jude. "I just wanted you to know I approved of you two being together from the start." He said and Jude smiled softly at Maxwell. "Thank you Mr. Maxwell, that makes me happy to hear." He said and Maxwell chuckled. "Please Jude, you can simply call me Dominus, after all," Maxwell said, before looking at his daughter, then looking back at Jude. "you are dating my daughter. No need to be so formal with me my boy." He said and Jude smiled, grateful at Maxwell's friendliness. 

"Dad?" Milla began, catching his attention. "Yes Milla dear?" He questioned, wondering what his daughter wanted. "How long are you in town?" She asked and Maxwell smirked. "I took some...personal time, that way I could hang out with my girls." He said, smiling at her and Milla seemed shocked, before giggling. "Your so sneaky." She commented and Jude chuckled, amused and Maxwell smiled at Jude, and smirked. "It also gives me a chance to hang out with another future-son-in-law." He said with a teasing tone and Jude flushed a bright red, as did Milla. Maxwell laughed as Milla and Jude both tried to calm down, before they chuckled a little with Maxwell. "That reminds me," Maxwell said, opening his phone and smiling, "I was making dinner reservations for this Saturday." He said, catching their attention. 

"Your free on Saturdays, right Milla?" He asked and Milla nodded, before Maxwell turned his attention to Jude. "Are you free?" He asked and Jude nodded, not sure where this was going. "Then would you like to accompany me, the girls and Gaius out to eat?" He questioned and Jude seemed shocked. "M-me?" He questioned and Maxwell nodded. "Yes, you silly boy. I would be honored if my daughters boyfriend came with us." He said, closing his phone and Jude blushed. "I-I'd be honored, but I don't have-!" Jude was cut off by Maxwell waving his hand. "I tell Gaius the same thing, leave your wallet at home. I'm offering, so I'm paying." He said with a grin and Jude chuckled. Milla smiled at him and Jude couldn't say no to her smile, so Jude relented with a sigh. "I'd be honored Dominus." He said and Maxwell smiled, glad Jude agreed. 

Saturday came around faster than Jude expected, making him give a nervous sigh as he put the suit that was shipped to him on. Apparently Muzet found out and bought a suit, before she gave it to him as a sort of present, before she disappeared; thus making Jude sigh. Why were so many people spending money on him lately? He looked himself over in the mirror before heaving one more sigh, it was now or never. He left his bedroom and entered the living room where Alvin and Ludger were waiting, both smiling as they saw Jude. "Hey little bro, lookin' good." Alvin said, giving a thumbs up and Jude frowned. "Stop, I'm already embarrassed just wearing this." Jude complained, looking his outfit over. 

Ludger laughed, seeing Jude's worried look that something was wrong before he got up, walking over. "No need to fret Jude," Ludger said, tightening the tie just a bit, and straightening out the collar a little, "you look fine little brother." He said, before ruffling Jude's hair. "Ludger!" He protested, moving his brother's hand away, yet he chuckled afterward and straightened his hair again. "Don't mess with my looks, this is the first time I'm actually hanging out with Dominus." He said and Alvin grinned. "Oh, on first name terms Jude?" He asked and Jude frowned at him. "Dominus told me to not be so formal." He said with a pout and Alvin chuckled, even as Ludger shook his head amused. 

"He's just giving you a hard time Jude." Ludger said and Jude nodded, he knew...but still! He looked at the watch he had and gave a nervous whine, messing with his tie. "Stop it." Ludger said, smacking his hand a little and Jude moved his hands away, his nervousness kicking in. "S-sorry." He said simply, going to sit in the living room with his brother's following. "What time are they picking you up?" Alvin asked, grabbing the newspaper he left on the table. "Um...around six-thirty I think." He said and Alvin looked at his watch. "What time are the reservations?" He questioned, confused and Jude looked at him, humming. "Milla said they were around seven pm." He said and Alvin smiled. "Well, looking the way you do, you'll make a good impression." He sai and Jude frowned. "Can we stop mentioning the outfit?" He asked and Alvin laughed. 

A few minutes later, Jude's phone vibrated and he grabbed it, opening it up to see a text from Milla. He smiled, standing up and grabbing his keys and wallet, making Ludger raise a brow at him. "Why are you bringing your wallet? I thought Senator Maxwell wanted you to leave it here?" Ludger questioned and Jude gave a sheepish smile. "Well, I do need my I.D after all." Jude said, before grabbing a coat, fall was getting colder. "I'll see you all later!" He called out as he exited, the apartment, locked the door after him and ran to the car where he saw Milla, Dominus, Muzet and Gaius waiting; they all had a smile...even Gaius. 

Ludger and Alvin watched from the window as Jude shook hands with them, yet him and Milla hugged, even kissed before they got in the car and drove off. "We don't need to follow them this time Alvin." Ludger said, smiling at his brother. "Yeah...this time, I don't feel so uneasy." Alvin said, smiling in return at his brother. Ludger chuckled and moved away from the window, sitting down. "Though I know the moment Senator Maxwell leaves, you'll get a call and you'll begin following them again." Ludger said, grabbing the newspaper instead and headed to the kitchen, even as Alvin flinched. "H-how did you?" He questioned and Ludger smirked at him. "You're not the only one getting a call to look after Milla and Muzet." He said, holding up his phone and Alvin grinned. "That's why you agreed to all the 'spying' missions." Alvin said and Ludger nodded, closing his phone.


	7. Dinner to Begin, Attack to End

Dominus gave their names at reception and walked in with the group before they all took their seats, opening the menu. "Ever been here Jude?" Dominus asked, noting how calm Jude was; he thought most high schoolers would be a bit uncomfortable here. "Not really," Jude responded, looking around. "been someplace like this once before with a few scouters." He said, as they were given their drinks. "You've been scouted already?" Muzet questioned, quite shocked someone Jude's age was already scouted. "I'm not surprised," Gaius said, crossing his arms with a grin. "with your grades and skill, it's good to know you got promises for the future." Gaius commented, leaning back a little. 

Jude chuckled, nodding a little. "They took me to a few places like this, so I'm not too unnerved." Jude said with a smile, making Muzet tilt her head. "Then why didn't you have a suit?" She asked and Jude smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, the last few times I've been scouted, all I wore was nice clothes. I don't really buy suits." He commented, earning a chuckle from Dominus. "You sound modest." He said and Jude chuckled himself, making Milla smile; she was happy to see her father liked Jude. "What places scouted you?" Dominus asked, looking the menu over a little. "Oh, research and medical facilities. There's one here that actually combines both. I thought of going there." He said, making Gaius raise a brow. 

"Research as well?" He asked and Jude smiled, rubbing his neck. "It's something I've always liked doing. While I do want to be a doctor, I feel if I do some research on the side, I can think of different ways to heal people. Find different ways to permanently cure patients even, maybe even find a different type of medicine that will work better than what they are being given." He commented and Dominus smiled at him. "Wish my wife, Manah, was around to have heard that." He said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Manah was ill, if she heard you say that, she probably would have smothered you with attention and even have funded your way through college, who knows." Dominus said with a smile and Jude gave a bashful smile, rubbing his neck with a blush on his face. 

Milla gave a nostalgic smile, remembering very little about her mother. Manah was a wonderful woman, magenta eyes, long hair that had a blue sheen to it with gold tipping the ends of her hair, like Milla and Muzet themselves. Despite looking more like Muzet in the girls memory, everyone in the family stated Milla took after Manah's beauty, kindness and eyes, as well as the flowing, wavy hair Manah naturally had. Muzet took after their fathers sides, specifically looking more like Madhur due to Dominus having been the oddball of the family. 

Eventually they all ordered food and enjoyed their evening, trading stories back and forth and generally having a good time. Dominus spoke of areas that would work for Jude, while Muzet teased Milla by asking when a wedding would be held. Gaius simply shook his head, amused at the family interactions; yep, this was a crazy family but he still loved them either way. Unaware to the group, a certain blue-haired, golden eyed male was watching outside and growled, glaring at the small, social interactions. If Dominus approved, how would he control Milla and make her convince her father to step down and give HIM the power. How was he supposed to do that if his brother approved of the boy's relationship with Milla?! 

As the dinner ended, the suspicious car gone, they all decided to head home but Dominus stopped Jude. "After I drop everyone else off, would you mind sticking around with me so I can get to know you?" Dominus asked, while his demeanor was calm, he had a question behind his eyes. Jude felt Milla tense beside him, her eyes conveying worry and Dominus noticed, before giving a small chuckle. "It's nothing bad, I did the same thing with Gaius. I just want to get to know you better." Dominus explained and Jude relaxed, nodding. "Sure, I don't mind." He said and Dominus smiled, nodding in approvement before everyone got in the car. 

Milla and Jude hugged before she went inside the manor with Muzet and Gaius, even as Jude took his seat upfront and Dominus drove off, smiling a little. Jude was silent for a moment, before taking a breath. "What did you want to talk about?" Jude asked, looking at Dominus confused. "Just random stuff, stuff a father would ask a boy about how he feels about his daughter. Stuff like that." He said and Jude frowned a little. "No idea what those consist of, I don't have a sister and I'm not exactly on the best of terms with my dad." He said and Dominus flinched, he detected the resentment in that voice. "Okay, bad move on my part." He mumbled, yet Jude heard and didn't comment. 

"How long have you known my daughter?" Dominus asked, wondering how long the two have known each other. "Well, we're in the same grade but I never really spoke to her until this year." He said and Dominus nodded, their senior year. "It was actually an incident that allowed me to actually talk to her." Jude said and Dominus tightened his hands on the steering wheel, eyes dark and protective. "Incident?" He asked, trying not to sound strained or angered. "Yeah," Jude responded slowly, worried about his change in mood. "a guy called Ivar was harassing her and-!" Jude gasped as the seat-belt yanked him to the chair as the car came to an abrupt halt. 

"Harassing?!" Dominus shouted, ignoring the honking horns behind them as he looked at Jude. "What do you mean harassing?!" He shouted, before the car jerked a little as another car bumped him a little. "Oops." He mumbled, starting the car again and driving, before glancing at Jude, waiting for an explanation. "It was a long time ago but Milla was being harassed by someone called Ivar." Jude began, looking at the floor. "He was trying to get a kiss and had forced Milla into a corner. I respect Milla, respect and admire her, so I stepped in to help her. This kind of started a chain of events that lead to me and her getting to know one another and spending time together." He explained and Dominus sighed, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly to calm himself. 

"At least I know you got her back and will help her should she need it." Dominus said, smiling at Jude, making Jude smiled back. "I'm glad to know you approve of us, it was something me and Milla were worried about." He said and Dominus rose a brow. "Worried about me?" He asked, yet Jude shook his head. "Well, not really you but her uncle." He said and Dominus 'ah'ed yet remained silent, he had known something odd was going on with his brother. He hadn't been the same since Manah died, though Dominus knew it was because Madhur liked Manah just as much as he, himself, did. It was something that broke the two apart for a bit. Manah may have been similar to Madhur when it came to hair color, having a blue sheen to her, otherwise, gold hair though he wondered why Madhur had suddenly become so...sickeningly nice. 

Offering to be around the girls and when Dominus would come back, asking how the girls were, he'd only mention Milla-this and Milla-that. "Madhur doesn't...seem to approve of us." He said and Dominus rose a brow, he needed information. "How so?" He asked, trying not to sound suspicious. "Well, he's always urging me to leave whenever I walk Milla home. He shows displeasure when I'm hanging out with Milla and he is always calling her when me and her go out on dates." He explained and Dominus narrowed his eyes; that didn't sound like his brother. "I see…" He trailed off, before shaking his head...then proceeded to bombard Jude on questions about how he felt about Milla, where him and Milla went to on dates, etc. At the end...Jude's throat hurt from all the questions.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Alvin opened his phone, seeing he had two new texts and smiled; first opening the one from Arianna and then opening the one that had a question mark. _**'You two were right, the boy is honest and has no foul intention's. He's perfect for Milla. I'm glad to know that he knew Milla and is willing to help her when she needs it. Keep an eye out for a man called Ivar though, I heard he's been harassing Milla and he may go after Jude.'**_ The text read and Alvin closed it, before standing up and looking out the window. Jude had returned an hour ago and it was now eleven pm, thus making Alvin frown. Where was Ludger?

He had left an hour before Jude got home and still wasn't back yet, unless he was meeting with a 'certain someone'; though Alvin knew he would have told him had he gone to meet the man. Suddenly his phone rang and he answered it, glad to see Ludger's number. "Hey, where are you?" Alvin asked, hearing Ludger sigh. _**"Sorry it's taking so long, I saw Madhur roaming around and followed him for a little bit. He seems to be meeting some white haired kid; looks like the guy you pulled a gun on."**_ Ludger commented and Alvin hummed, was it Ivar? "Did you hear any names?" He asked, unlocking the door for Ludger. _**"No, wasn't close enough and didn't want to risk it in case they saw me. I also got the text, glad to know our little brother is getting along with Milla just fine and that he truly does approve."**_ Ludger responded and Alvin smiled, glad to hear.

"Alright, well I got the door unlocked for when you get home. You are coming home, right?" He questioned and heard a chuckle. _**"Nah, gonna head over to Mil's and Elle's place, sure the two wanna see me."**_ He said and Alvin chuckled, walking over and locking the door. "Alright, see you tomorrow morning then bro." He said and heard a response, before he closed the phone and sighed. He'd see Arianna tomorrow after making sure Jude got to the school and after a small talk with Ludger, they had to make plans in case Ivar was stupid enough to try something. They would protect their brother, no matter what!

Morning came and Jude smiled as he walked the halls, Milla beside him as the two held hands, heading to their classes. It spread through school like wildfire about them being an 'item' as everyone called it, which probably explained why Ivar was making more moves against Milla...though he had yet to- "Jude Mathis!" An angry males voice shouted, making him groan and turn around, seeing the white-haired male glaring at him. "Is it true?!" He shouted, making Jude give him a flat look. "If you mean me and Milla dating, then yes." He stated, annoyed at the glare the boy gave him. Many people approved of them being together, especially Jude's friends and the new friends Milla made, though there were a few who disapproved...like Ivar.

"That can't be, she's so much better than you! She's out of your league!" He shouted, olive-green eyes showing his displeasure at the news. "Pardon me Ivar but I don't recall asking for your opinion on who I chose to date." Milla commented, folding her arms and shocking a few students. Milla was usually silent, while many knew she was confident, they never actually expected her to have the confidence to back-talk someone or have that much rage in her voice. Ivar stepped back a little in shock, also surprised at her confidence to voice her thoughts as Milla was a woman of few words; though she was blunt and straight to the point, if she felt embarrassed or had a sudden depletion of confidence, she'd clam up and stay quiet.

Before Ivar could say anything the bell rang and the halls went quiet...before thundering footsteps echoed in the hallways as students ran to their classes as to not be late. Not wanting to get in trouble, Ivar also ran off but his mind was filled with worry as he realized Milla had gained the confidence to finally voice her thoughts. Once everyone was in class, lessons began...and the day dragged by. As lunch came by, many students stopped to watch as Jude and Milla headed upstairs, apparently Jude had packed lunch for him and Milla; how cute. Ivar growled, unpleased as he watched them go upstairs before he headed outside the eat, opening his cellphone and calling someone. "We got a problem." He said, hearing a 'continue', he did. "She's finally speaking her mind and even told me off, usually she stays silent if she sees me. Do you want me to go ahead and break her?" He asked, wondering what the next set of plans was.

School ended and Jude was walking with Milla to the park, where they saw Leia and Elize at, the two waving to them. "Jude! Milla! Over here!" Leia called out, standing up and waving excitedly to them. The two smiled and quickly made their way toward them, Milla instantly being hugged by Elize, making Milla smile and hug the little girl back. Jude and Leia smiled, before they all sat down, eating a little; despite the bitter cold from it being fall, the group still decided to eat outside for little picnic's, at least until it would begin snowing. "So, does anyone know what we're gonna do for the holidays?" Leia asked, looking at them all as she ate a sandwich.

"Well," Milla began, grabbing one herself, "for Halloween my father is planning on taking me and Muzet to the town over to check the new Paranormal House they've made." Milla commented and Elize, with Leia, both turned blue. "Y-you like scary houses Milla?" Elize questioned, Milla nodded. "Their interesting, I'll give them that." Milla said, causing the two girls to give a nervous chuckle. "For Thanksgiving, Muzet is wanting to host it at her place though we don't know. If dad's out of town, we already agreed we won't do Thanksgiving since Madhur will be out of town that week as well, and Gaius and Muzet thought of seeing Gaius's parents if that happens." Milla commented and Leia looked upset.

"So...you'll be alone?" She questioned, yet Milla looked up and shook her head. "Not really, I still have Rowen, Undine, Efreet, Gnome, Slyph, Shadow, Volt, Aska, Luna and Celsius." Milla commented, taking a bite and swallowing. "I've always celebrated Thanksgiving with them whenever father couldn't get time off, Madhur was out and Muzet with Gaius went to his family." She said and they lowered their head sadly, she must've been so alone without her father or family there. "Hey Milla?" Jude said, getting her attention. "For Thanksgiving, why don't you come over to our place?" He commented and Milla's eyes widened. "P-pardon?" She questioned, not sure she heard right. "Me, Alvin and Ludger always celebrate Thanksgiving, Leia, Elize and their friends and family come over. Why don't you join us?" He questioned and Milla smiled, gratefully. "You don't mind?" She questioned and Jude chuckled.

"Of course I don't mind, you're pretty much family Milla; I want you there." He said, pulling her close and kissing her temple, making Milla laugh with a blush, even as Leia and Elize smiled. "What of Christmas?" Leia suddenly asked, excited; it was her favorite holiday. "Father hosts an annual Christmas party at the estate," Milla began with a smile. "he always takes time off work to host it. He says it's the one holiday he won't miss out on with us. Family, friends, even business associates show up and all enjoy it; it's a lot of fun...despite the people I had to talk to last year. Some are really stuck up." She said with a frown, Leia simply laugh as did Elize. "I remember you asked Cline to go because you didn't want to dance with anyone, as he stayed beside you during the party, not a single man came near." Elize commented and Milla nodded, even as Jude almost choked on his food and Leia went wide eyed.

"W-what?" Jude questioned, finally able to speak, even as Milla seemed worried when he started coughing. "You okay Jude?" She asked, even as Jude looked confused. "You and Cline dated?" He asked and Milla's eyes went wide, yet she realized and shook her head. "No, never! He's my cousin for crying out loud!" Milla commented with a frown and Jude lowered his head, a little sheepishly. "Milla didn't want any men there asking to dance because a few times, men tried to court her at the parties." Elize explained, when Milla groaned. "Not to mention all the times that a man tried to grope me. Cline knew that if a man was with me, then it was possible that no man would try such an act. It worked, every man that came by, Cline glared at them and they left me alone. Thus, I was saved from forced dances and possible gropes." Milla explained and Jude hummed, thinking.

"Well, you got me now so if someone even tries anything they'll regret it." Jude said and Milla smiled, leaning against him. Elize smiled, before looking at Jude. "What're you doing for the holidays Jude?" She asked and Jude smiled. They spent the rest of what sunlight was left talking about what they were doing, where they were going and how the holidays might end, before everyone headed home; Leia taking Elize back to her estate and Jude walking Milla home. As they bid their farewells, Jude left and headed home, bringing his coat and scarf tighter around him as the chill began to really sweep in. Halloween was two weeks away and it was already getting unnaturally cold, something Jude didn't like; he didn't mind the holidays but he hated the chill that came with some of his favorite.

As he was walking, he felt uneasy...like someone was following him and he hummed. Not good, he could tell he was being followed and that the person meant harm. Silently, Jude put a hand in his bag, slowly pulling out a pair of steel gauntlets that he always kept, just in case the person tried something...in which they did. Jude heard fast footsteps and he dodged to the side, avoiding the punch the person threw, before he threw a leg out tripping the person. They were wearing a black outfit with a hood over their head yet the green eyes showed surprise at having been caught. Jude went to punch the person to keep them down, yet the guy rolled out of the way and kicked Jude away, making him grunt at the pain in his ribs.

Jude jumped back when the guy tried to punch him and Jude got himself ready, taking a battle position, he waited for the other person to make a move. The other person charged him and Jude side-stepped, right as he did he brought his fist back and thrust forward, the steel gauntlets he had were effective as the person gave a shout of pain and Jude jumped back once more, waiting for another move to be made. "Heh, your more alert than I thought." The person, obvious now male, said and Jude narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded and the guy chuckled. "Just a simple someone who is testing your skill, that's all." The guy said, before jumping back.

"Next time, I won't let you notice me...and I'll kill you." He said, before running off and Jude growled, watching him. He slowly relaxed when he was certain no one was around and grabbed his bag, having dropped it when fighting the guy. "I wonder who that guy was." Jude mumbled, staying alert as he headed home, even as the guy chuckled from an alleyway. "This is gonna make my job ten times harder…" He said excited, green eyes showing glee. "but that's also gonna make it ten times more fun." He said, before disappearing.


	8. Engagement on Holidays

Nearly two months had passed and Milla couldn't be happier; those in the estate knew it with smiles as well. Milla had more energy and was even slowly standing up to her uncle, stating when she was too busy and even yelling at him when he tried something. Of course this only happened when Dominus wasn't around, yet it showed she was finally showing some backbone. Halloween had been fun; Elize, Leia and Jude had joined her and the family. Jude acted like a knight to Elize whenever she was scared, even as Leia would scream and Milla would act as though she was protecting her. Thanksgiving was full of laughs and joy as Milla really enjoyed being the Jude and them, Rowen and Undine had joined them while the others had been given a free day and they went to see their respective families. 

Christmas was a few days away and her father was hosting the annual Christmas party, something that Milla was already nervous about. Jude was going to be there, as was Alvin and Ludger, Leia had been invited by Elize and Cline with Driselle were going to be there as well. Rowen was helping the men get dressed, even as Muzet helped the woman get dressed. "You sure I look fine in this?" Milla asked, picking at the outfit and Muzet nodded. "Yes Milla dear, you look fine." Muzet cooed, hugging her and Milla chuckled. "Careful, you'll wrinkle the dress." Milla chided and Muzet let go, giving an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry Milla." She said with a smile and Milla sighed, looking her dress over. It reached the floor and was silver-blue in color, gold trimming the bottom and she had a slit down the side, with a white rose right above the slit. She had gold trimming along the bust and a transparent fabric covered from her chest to her neck, where a white collar was. Her bust line was trimmed gold on top with gold designs going down the middle stopping below the ribs. She wore unattached sleeves that flared-out at the bottom, they were white with blue frills and gold trimming the white parts. She also kept her hair down, overall, she was gorgeous. 

"You look stunning Milla!" Muzet cooed, even as Leia giggled. "I agree with Muzet, you look lovely Milla!" Leia responded as she finished putting her own hair in a bun, wearing a dark red dress. It reached her knees where the bottom was frilled and the frills were white in color and the dress was sleeveless as well. It hugged her bust and she wore a small necklace that had a rose attached to it, with small gloves that were white and hugging her wrist were a single gold band was clipped at on each glove. Her shoes were a dark red color was well, simple flats as she refused to wear wedges or heels, yet this showed her short height as Milla was taller than her. 

"You look nice as well Leia, the red suits you." Milla said, folding her arms and Leia giggled, blushing a little at the praise. "Elize looks cute in my opinion." Muzet said, looking over at Elize, who looked down with a blush. Her hair, which was usually always down was braided and it fit her purple and pink dress. Her dress reached her shins, just high enough to not drag on the ground and it looked a little like her old outfit, minus the jacket she usually wore. It was pink with purple frills at the bottom and purple bows at the bottom, almost as if lifting it, one layer was dark purple fabric instead of pink. The dress completely covered her chest as it wrapped around her neck, where a dark purple bow was on the front, small white ruffles came from the bow. She had a single, purple cloth that she had wrapped around her arms and shoulders, mostly to keep the cold away. 

"Is everyone ready?" Muzet asked, smiling brightly. Muzet herself was wearing an odd dress, something Milla was used to but still, why during winter? The outfit was two different pieces, with the first being a dark teal color that went down to just below her knee, it was kind of like a coat as the front showed the middle and it covered the back where it reached the floor, the Maxwell house symbol on the bottom. The second piece was the actual dress that was a much lighter teal color, it covered her body that the first piece didn't and it had a low back, covered by the first piece that acted like a coat. As it reached her hips, the top went into a 'V' shaped and the skirt of the dress was a normal teal color. It was attached to the first piece at the hip where it spread out at the knees, showing her teal heels that lace up to her knee, where it was tied off in a bow. She had sleeves, similar to Milla as they were unattached and flared at her wrists, they were a dark teal color with light teal frills like the torso of her dress. Milla always found it hard to explain the outfit to others when they asked how it was made as it was unique. 

Muzet pulled her hair up, doing a bun with the rest of her hair hanging from the bun to show off the Maxwell house crest at the bottom of her dress on the back. Milla had a necklace that had the crest as well, those of rich families usually had a crest and were asked to wear it, even Elize had the Sharilton House crest attached to the center of the bow around her neck. "Well, let's go then!" Muzet said with a smile as they all left the room, heading to the stairs that would take them to the lobby of the estate and then they would make their way to the ballroom. As they reached the bottom steps, guests were already filing in it seemed and Gaius was at the bottom, waiting for them. 

"Gaius~" Muzet sand, hurrying down the steps, being careful not to trip and Gaius looked up, smiling at her as he saw her. "Muzet, everyone." He said as they got to the bottom, Muzet kissed him and then hugging his arm. "Enjoy your evening girls." Muzet said with a smile and Milla nodded in return, watching them leave. "Well girls, shall we head in?" Milla questioned and the girls nodded, heading to the ballroom, where they believed the others were. As they entered, Elize dragged Leia off toward Driselle and Cline, wanting to hang out with her but knowing Driselle and Cline wanted her in their sights. Milla made her way to the food table, deciding to linger there and avoid most interactions, she did not need a man trying to feel her up while Jude was here. 

"Hello, Milla Maxwell, correct?" A male, one she has seen before asked and she ignored the need to roll her eyes. This was the guy that stared at her at the last party, he hadn't approached when Cline was nearby, obviously not liking a males presence near the object of his desire. "Yes." She replied simply, looking over the crowd, wondering where Jude was. "I hear your single, correct?" He asked and Milla resisted the urge to punch him, what was he implying? Before she could say anything, most likely say some very unladylike things, an arm was around her waist and the man she was waiting for was beside her. "Not exactly." The familiar voice of Jude said, making Milla relax and smile at him. 

The man showed some nervousness and displeasure as he narrowed his eyes at Jude. "And you would be?" He asked and Jude smiled, ill-intent behind his 'kind' smile. "Jude Mathis, Milla's boyfriend." Jude said, voice calm but Milla could hear the strained kindness in it and she knew if the man didn't leave now, Jude would start a fight. He had been unusually...testy, the past few weeks; always looking over his shoulder and narrowing his eyes at dark corners and alleyways. She didn't know why and she wanted to ask, yet she didn't want to pry or seem nosy. "Now, would you please leave me and my girlfriend alone so we may enjoy our evening?" He questioned the man, his odd smile still in place and the man scoffed, before leaving. 

Milla relaxed completely, spun on her heel and kissed Jude, happy to see him. "Your late." She complained, annoyed that a guy already approached her and that Jude was late. "Sorry about that." Jude replied with a small chuckle, embarrassed about his tardiness. Milla hummed, before shrugging and kissed him again, before hugging him gently. "I forgive you." She mumbled into his shoulder and Jude chuckled, hugging her in return, before looking around. "It's really lively here." He mumbled and Milla nodded, looking over the crowd as well. "It usually always is." She responded, as someone approached them. "Ah, Jude, glad you could make it." The person said and Jude turned around, seeing Dominus there. 

"Ah, Dominus." He said, giving a small bow to Dominus in respect, even as Milla gave a small curtsy and Dominus laughed. "While I hate the formality, I understand it's needed with all these...rich people here." He said, looking over the ballroom as well. "You sound like you dislike the people here." Jude commented and Dominus shrugged. "Eh, some of them; can't like everyone." He said, before Jude looked his outfit over. Dominus was wearing a black suit that had tails trailing and tassels, he had a ruby at his collar with ruffles and his sleeves had frills at the ends as well. It was obvious from his somewhat tight smile and the way he played with the sleeves that he did NOT enjoy the outfit. 

"Still disliking the suit dad?" Milla asked her father, he nodded with a sigh. "That I am, never was one for extravagant suits." He commented, glaring at the red accents on his black suit. "Then...why wear it?" Jude asked, wondering why he was wearing it and Dominus sighed. "Manah liked seeing me wear it and Madhur says it shows my 'noble' blood. Really I could care less, but there's not much I can do when it comes to the rich." Dominus responded with a shrug, before nodding it approval at Jude's outfit. "I see you went with another suit as well." He said and Jude chuckled, looking his outfit over. 

It was a nice black suit, with gold lines decorating the collar, bottom and trimming the sleeves that were cuffed white. Gold designs decorated down the sides and he had the Maxwell house crest attached to his chest pocket, a gift from Milla and Dominus. The pants were normal dress pants with gold trimming the pockets and gold lines down the sides and bottom of the pants. His shoes were new and fancy, being black with white designs and while he looked uncomfortable in the outfit as well, he was baring it. 

"Muzet said she called some friends and then she kidnapped me after school to get my measurements taken and get a suit made." Jude said and Milla jumped a little. "So that's what happened that day! No wonder I didn't see you after school." Milla commented and Jude nodded, a bashful smile. "Yeah...wasn't fun." He commented and Milla giggled as Dominus chuckled. "Ah yes, my daughter Muzet has an eye for fashion and knows some of the best tailors. It's no wonder I have so many connections with clothes stores and everything." Dominus said and the two nodded. 

"Well," Dominus trailed off, seeing someone wave for him and sighed heavily. "great, my secretary found me." He mumbled with a flat look and Milla began laughing. "I shall see you two later, I better go see him before he drags me off ungracefully." He said, weaving his way through to meet his secretary. "Looks like even taking time off, he's still busy." Jude said and Milla nodded, agreeing. "It's always been this way but don't let that fool you, my father is sneaky. He sneaks off to spend time with me and Muzet." Milla commented with a finger to her lips and Jude chuckled. He looked at the dance floor, before smiling at Milla and holding a hand out to her, bowing a little. "Would my lady like a dance?" He asked and Milla giggled, gently grabbing his hand. "She would indeed." She said, pecking his lips softly and heading onto the dance floor with Jude as soft music began playing. 

Off to the side, concealed a little by the stairs the lead to the second floor in the ballroom was Ivar and Madhur, both letting the shadows hide them. "So, she's fighting back?" Ivar commented and Madhur nodded, remembering how two weeks ago, he smacked Milla but she retaliated right back before running off. She was starting to fight back, not letting her Uncle boss her around or control her anymore; thus worrying Madhur. He needed Milla in his control if he hoped to have her convince their father to stand down and let Madhur take over. It had happened once before, he threatened Milla and almost killed her, a few weeks later, after she was mostly healed and covered in makeup to hide the scars and bruises, she visited her father. She asked him if he could step down and spend more time with her and Muzet, let Madhur take over so she could spend time with her father. 

Dominus refused and instead opting to find ways to spend more time with the girls, sometimes asking Madhur to take his place in watching over them. It annoyed Madhur, he didn't want to stay around Milla, fearing he'd lose his mind as Milla looked like Manah, aside from the brown in her hair. Madhur was close to having Milla in his control...but if she stayed around Jude much longer, she'd be impossible to control. "First chance you get Ivar," Madhur said, making Ivar look at him. "break her." He said, before walking away and Ivar nodded, turning to look at Milla and Jude and smiled. "Oh, I'll break her alright and kill that pretty boy." He said, before leaving as well. 

Alvin and Ludger looked at one another with grim expressions, having heard the conversation but knowing they couldn't do anything. Without any proof, they couldn't stop Madhur or Ivar with probable cause, they would have to record the conversation or show proof to Senator Maxwell himself to get something done. "This is getting bad Alvin," Ludger commented, folding his arms. "how are we going to stop them when we don't know when it'll happen?" He said and Alvin hummed, rubbing his chin. "We can't suddenly drop what we're doing and always pick them up and drive them to and from school or something." Ludger reasoned more, rubbing his head frantically. 

Alvin rubbed Ludger's back, knowing Ludger was highly affected, more so than Alvin. He had always been closest to Jude, they looked more alike than Alvin and Jude. Not to mention, Ludger raised Jude more than Alvin did, as Alvin took on more jobs than Ludger did when they were younger. "We'll find a way to protect them Ludger, both of them. We always find a way." He said and Ludger nodded, feeling distraught as his head hurt from thinking so much. They decided to join back with the others, mainly going over to Rowen and relaying what they heard to Rowen, who hummed and had the two follow him. 

Jude looked over, seeing Ludger and Alvin follow Rowen and he rose a brow but ignored it; opting to focus his attention on Milla and his surroundings. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a light flashed on the stage, where they saw Dominus standing, a microphone in his hands. "Is everyone enjoying themselves?!" He asked in the mic, receiving claps and numerous cheers from the people in the ballroom. He smiled, glad to know before he snapped his fingers twice, a woman wearing a dancers outfit came onto the stage and she had a mic attached the her ear. "As you all know, I usually have someone sing for us this year but usually never a dancer, so this year," He snapped his finger two times again and two more girls appeared, all wearing the same pink and white outfit. "I got not only some dancers, but singers as well. Everyone give it up for the Idol-masters!" Dominus shouted, before getting off the stage as upbeat music began playing and Milla groaned. 

"Dad, we said 'no' to Idol-master!" Milla groaned and Jude laughed, before holding Milla's hands gently. "Come on, lets just enjoy the night." He said and Milla smiled, unable to find it in herself to stay angry. "Oh, alright." Milla said as the girls on the small stage all danced and sang their hearts out, sometime singing Christmas music or their famous songs. The rest of the night was filled with cheer and music, laughing and dancing and even awards for some of the companies and their biggest success as, Dominus said, it's not a Christmas Party without some gifts. 

As the party died down, Jude was offered to stay the night in the estate since Alvin and Ludger had already left and Gaius was staying as well, so it wasn't odd. "Sure, if you don't mind." Jude said and Dominus smiled. "I don't mind…" He said, before his gaze turned protective. "as long as you don't try anything funny. I may approve of you Jude, but that doesn't mean you can do something in my house before marriage." He commented and Jude held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa, I wouldn't. We aren't even engaged yet!" Jude said, before slapping his hands over his mouth, hoping no one heard but they were in Dominus's office alone, so he was relieved. 

Dominus had wide eyes, before he grinned a little. "Did you say...yet?" He asked and Jude paled, gulping a little and rubbing his neck. "Um...yes?" He questioned and Dominus laughed. "That's kind of what I wanted to hear Jude." Dominus said, walking over and patting his back. "I was hoping you'd do something like this, shows me your willing to commit yourself to her." He said, before noticing the blush Jude had. "I...uh...I actually...had something I wanted to ask you...concerning that." He said and Dominus rose a brow, confused. "Ask me...concerning engagement?" He asked and Jude nodded, before taking a deep breath, calming himself. "I've had this on my mind for awhile." He said, turning toward Dominus with determined eyes and Dominus's eyes widened as he recognized that determined look. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Jude was nervous, sitting in the car as Alvin and Ludger drove to the Maxwell Estate; a small box held tightly in his hands and a bag beside him. A few other gifts were in the trunk, gifts from Alvin, Ludger and he, himself. They had gone out a day after the Christmas Party and bought gifts for the family, even for the servants and Madhur. It was only one gift per a person but it still meant a lot that everyone got a gift. "You nervous Jude?" Alvin asked his little brother, who didn't seem to hear as he stared out the window at the passing scenery. "I'd say he is." Ludger teased, yet Jude still didn't respond, making them both chuckle, enjoying Jude's nervousness. 

_'I know he agreed, I know he approved and he said it...but still...what if it's too early? What if she doesn't want me like that? I mean, we're dating and everything but still...what if-?'_ Jude's thought were interrupted as the door opened and he gasped, his arm falling forward. "Hello Jude." A familiar sweet voice said and Jude looked up, seeing Milla and he smiled; a little embarrassed as he got out, his boots crunching on the snow littered ground. "You were right," Milla said, closing the door for him. "we did get a white Christmas." She said, smiling and Jude chuckled, before hugging her and kissing her. "That we did." He said, making Alvin and Ludger chuckle as they unloaded some of the gifts, Jude going to help them. 

Milla tilted her head, shocked. "Did you buy everyone a gift?" She asked and Alvin nodded. "Sure did. Got a gift for you, Muzet, Dominus, Madhur." He commented, backing up a little. "Rowen, Volt, Celsius, Undine, Aska and Luna." Jude continued, closing the trunk as Ludger grabbed the last of the boxes. "And Gaius, Shadow, Efreet, Gnome and Sylph." Ludger finished, smiling at her and she shook her head, amused. "You all didn't have to, but thanks." She said, smiling brightly at them and heading to the door, opening it for them. "There you are!" Muzet said happily, clapping her hands happily. 

In the room was everyone they were expecting. **Dominus** was in a chair by himself, a small book in his hands, with **Rowen** standing near him, filling his cup of coffee up...Dominus looked like he needed it with the bags under his eyes. **Madhur** was seated near him, **Efreet** and **Shadow** beside him as the two butlers bickered with one another. **Luna** was sleeping against **Aska** , the man sighing as he rubbed the young girls head and **Undine** came over with **Gnome** to help the boys with the presents. **Volt** nodded to them silently, he had always been quiet as was **Celsius** as she also nodded to them, before she continued reading her book off to the side, **Sylph** beside her as he put a puzzle together. **Muzet** and **Gaius** were sitting on the love-seat and there were a few more couches about for people to sit in. 

"Sorry it took so long." Jude apologized as him, Alvin, Ludger, Undine and Gnome put the presents down at the tree. "We didn't want to leave anything behind." He said and Dominus looked over, before raising a brow. "Did you buy everyone a present?" He questioned and Jude nodded but before he could speak, Alvin wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Yep, Jude here didn't wanna leave anybody out." He said, ruffling Jude's hair and Jude growled. "Ack, Alvin!" He protested, making some of them laugh, even Madhur let out a chuckle or two. "Well, now that your here," Milla said, looking at her father. "shall we distribute the presents?" She asked and Dominus sighed, yet nodded. "Yes Milla, we may." He said, putting his book down and everyone helped distribute the presents to everyone. 

Alvin laughed as Muzet grinned at Gaius at something she got and he blushed, knowing the look as he came in with a bag to throwing the wrapping paper away. Undine got something that made her kiss Efreet and confused Jude as he stared, wondering what just happened. Madhur got something that made him frown, yet making Dominus laugh loudly at the book he was given; something about repairing cars for dummies. Gnome got a antique globe that Sylph wouldn't stop spinning until Gnome tackled him, making Shadow sigh as he broke their scrape up. Luna and Aska got a matching pair of pajamas and books about astrology, thus making them smile. Volt and Celsius got book relating to nature and science, something that made them both smile as Volt loved science and Celsius loved nature. 

Efreet got a pair of keys and when Undine whispered in his ear, his eyes went wide and he ran outside to see if it was true, making her laugh. Milla got a handmade scarf, a pair of earrings with a matching necklace, a new dress and a book after herbal remedies that Jude remembered she was dying to get. Muzet got several new jackets for her work, a necklace with the Outway crest on it, as well as a new pair of boots that she remembered wanting to get. Gaius got some more suits, as well as a folder that made him smile at Dominus, who nodded and he even got a new watch. Madhur had also gotten some clothes as well, Alvin got a new scarf that he instantly put on, saying it looked better than his old one and Ludger got another wristwatch and compass that he had been looking at for a long time. Jude got a book on research and new medical studies, a watch himself and a handmade shirt that he knew was from Muzet as he smiled at her. 

"Is that everything?" Undine asked, knowing everyone at least got one or two presents and everyone nodded. Dominus looked at Jude and nodded, making Jude take a deep breath and stand up, looking at Milla. "Jude?" Milla questioned, seeing Jude's blushing face and Jude rubbed the back of his neck. "I s-still have one gift t-to g-give." Jude said, pulling something from his jacket pocket and taking another deep breath as he walked over to Milla, and knelt down. Madhur's eyes widened as Dominus smirked, Ludger and Alvin smiled at one another and everyone stared with wide eyes. Muzet was almost jumping in her seat and Gaius was watching wide eyed as well, as Rowen gave a gentle smile, glad to see it was happening. 

"Milla, we may not have known each other or dated as long as others, but I know in my heart that this can't go wrong." He said, looking her in the eye, amber clashing with magenta. "I can't see me spending the rest of my life without you by my side, I can't see myself with someone else; so I ask this. When the time comes," Jude said, bringing a small box forward and Milla gasped, magenta eyes wide as tears came forward. "Milla Maxwell, will you marry me?" He asked and Milla looked Jude in the eyes and smiled, tackling him. "I will!" She shouted and everyone cheered and hollered...except Madhur, who was frozen in shock. 

Jude smiled, feeling tears burn in his own eyes as he slipped the ring onto her finger, intertwining their fingers soon after. "Thank you Milla." Jude said before he kissed her, her kissing back in return as everyone continued to clap and cheer, happy for the young couple...except Madhur who was trying not to show rage. How could this happen so soon?! What if he just lost his last chance to control Milla? What if-?! Madhur growled and got up, leaving without anyone noticing, except Dominus who rose a brow but ignored it; if Madhur was bothered, he'd tell him...or so he hoped. Everyone decided to go out and eat, celebrate the young couple's engagement and quickly got dressed for the cold, before leaving for the limo. 

The maids and butler's offered to stay behind to clean, except Rowen who got dragged by Dominus to join them. Madhur was asked to join but he declined, saying he had work to do so they went without him. As they drove out, Madhur growled and opened his phone, dialing a number and waiting for an answer. _**"Hello, Ivar speaking."**_ The voice on the other line spoke. "Ivar, we have a problem." Madhur commented and heard Ivar groan. _**"Ugh, want kind of problem?"**_ Ivar asked, annoyed and Madhur growled. "An engaged problem." He said and heard Ivar gasp.


	9. Attack on Maxwell

Milla smiled as she admired the ring she was given, it was a beautiful ring, with a red ruby in the center, two small topaz gems beside the larger ruby. It was pure silver and expensive if what Muzet said was true; the fact that Jude bought it meant he must've had money from some of the work he did around the community. It was volunteer but Jude did say that some people wouldn't let him leave without paying him. He saved up the money, intent on, after first, donating it to charity or his studies but instead spent it on getting Milla an engagement ring. School had started back up, which meant it had been four weeks since Christmas Day, four weeks since their engagement date...her and Jude had been engaged for four weeks already! The thought made her blush brighter. 

"Milla!" A voice asked excitedly and Milla stopped, turning around and seeing Leia run toward her. "Is it true, is it true, is it true?!" She asked, voice unable to express all her excitement and joy it seemed as she hugged Milla. "Is-is what true?" Milla stuttered out, shocked at the sudden hug and Leia giggled, letting her go. "You and Jude being engaged, is it true?" Leia said and Milla giggled, nodding, her hair down and swaying with her nod. "That it is." Milla said, showing her ring and Leia gasped.

Milla instantly clapped a hand over her ears as Leia squealed in delight, hugging her again. "I'm so happy for you!" Leia cried out and Milla gasped. "L-Leia dear, you're choking me!" She protested and Leia gasped, letting go. "S-sorry!" She exclaimed and Milla sighed, rubbing her neck. "What're you doing out of class Leia?" Milla asked and Leia gave a sheepish smile. "I saw you pass by the room and asked to use the restroom, you doing the same?" Leia asked and Milla nodded, both heading to the women's restroom together. 

Jude tapped his pencil against the desk, already bored and wanting the day to end; usually he liked his lesson's but today? He just wanted the day to end so he could go see Milla and spend the rest of the day with her. He blushed as he remembered their kiss after getting engaged, it felt right and everything was just perfect! He and Dominus had come to the agreement that Jude will work at the recently built research facility that Trigleph had helped them build, therefore he would be able to see Milla whenever he wanted as Milla was going to be helping her father out with some of his work. Granted Gaius and Muzet would be taking over when Dominus could no longer do his job, Jude and Milla learned that they would each have a say on what would be done next and how to better the economy and facilities. 

Jude looked over at the clock, eyes zeroing in on the time and counting down the seconds for the clock to let school out. He glanced at his teacher, Arianna Yamano, every now and then, making sure she wasn't staring at him as she had constantly been doing. Ever since school started back up and she heard Jude and Milla were together, she had her eyes narrowed at him as she had come to notice his impatience. She already had a few talks with him and Alvin was going to be coming back to the classes to keep Jude in line, mostly so he didn't falter with his grades. Soon, the bell rang and Jude was first out the door with his stuff and running to his locker and putting his stuff away as well as grabbing his normal shoes for outside of school. 

As he was tying them, arms wrapped around his shoulders and he jumped a little, before he felt a head on his shoulder and he smiled; turning his head slightly to look at his, now, fiance. "Hi Jude!" Milla said happily and Jude chuckled, holding her hands gently. "Hey Milla." He responded, bringing one hand up and kissing the back of it, making Milla blush a little. "Ready?" Milla asked as she backed away, smiling gently and Jude nodded, making sure both shoes were tied. "Yep, whenever you are." Jude said, holding a hand out to her and she gently took it, interlacing their fingers, before they left the school. Ivar hummed from behind the lockers they had been at, wondering when the right time to strike would be. "It'll have to be soon...I can't wait much longer." Ivar mumbled, before leaving to get his stuff. 

Jude and Milla spent the rest of the day together, going around and having fun, even going and joining Leia for her Family-Night feast where Ludger and Alvin showed up as well with Arianna. Days passed by and eventually, Dominus had to go on a trip again. "Already father?" Milla asked sadly, eyes downcast and Dominus sighed, standing up straight and looking at Milla, before sighing sadly. She had that same, sad look in her eyes that Manah always had when Dominus had to go on a trip. "Milla, don't give me that face sweetheart, please." Dominus said as he walked over, pushing some hair back and sighing sadly as Milla simply looked down. 

Dominus cursed his job, cursed how things were and how busy he was, it was obvious that Milla wanted him there, hell, even Muzet did and she didn't live with them anymore! "...I'll try to be quick with this trip, I promise." Dominus said and kissed her forehead, hoping to ease her worries and she nodded, tears running down her face. Dominus was shocked at how upset she was, yet he knew there wasn't much he could do; he had used up a lot of his personal days already and the year had just begun. February had just started! The year was still fresh and he wanted some personal days to at least see his girls. He grabbed his suitcase as Efreet grabbed his bags and left for the limo, even as Dominus walked toward Milla and sighed one last time. "Milla." He said, cupping her cheek and she looked up at her father, eyes swimming with tears as she knew, once he left, she had to get out of the estate! 

"I promise to be back soon, okay? I'll call everyday, I'll check on you...so smile for me, okay sweetheart?" Dominus asked with a sad smile, wanting her to smile. Milla sniffled and took a deep breath before giving a teary smile. "Okay dad, have a safe trip." She said, before hugging him and he returned the hug. "I will, you be careful as well Milla. Give Muzet my farewells." Dominus said and Milla nodded, leaving the room as well. She waved goodbye to him as he left and she sighed, grabbing her phone and calling Muzet, letting her know their father had left and thus, relaying his farewell to Muzet as well. As the call end, she confirmed going out to dinner with her sister and headed to her room, looking for an outfit for going out with her sister. 

A knock at the door caught her attention. "Enter!" Milla called out as Undine, who was in the room opened the door and Madhur was there, he rose a brow at seeing her grab a dress. "Where are you going?" He asked, trying not to sound mad or suspicious and failing at both. "Muzet asked me to head out to dinner with her and Gaius, she's picking up Jude so we can all go out." Milla said, placing the dress on the bed and Madhur sighed. "Can't you girls spend one day with your Uncle?" He asked with a frown and Milla froze, looking at him suspiciously. "Why? You've never complained about us hanging out without you before. Why now?" Milla asked, feeling uneasy as she grabbed the pocket knife in her back-pocket; she always had one in case he tried anything. 

"We hardly hang out as a family anymore, you girls are always away." He said and Undine tensed, silently sending a text to Efreet to grab Rowen and meet at Milla's room. "You don't exactly act like family to ME Madhur; you hit me, beat on me, yell at me, all you do is abuse me!" She shouted, glaring at him. "I try to be civil, yet all you do is hurt me. Why should I hang out with someone like that?!" Milla demanded, magenta eyes taking on a more red hue. "You never respect me, you never treat me like a niece, you never tell me you care or love me! Why should I be around someone like that?!" Milla screamed, getting angry at him trying to persuade her to stay; she knew it'd only result in her being hurt, even if Muzet was there. 

"Milla, I-!" Madhur was silenced by Efreet tapping his shoulder. "Madhur, enough." The butler said and Madhur was going to argue, when Rowen appeared and sighed. "She's angry Madhur, please, leave her be." Rowen said softly and gently, hoping Madhur would understand. Madhur wanted to protest but knew he was outnumbered and growled, before stomping away and Rowen with Efreet walked inside, helping Milla get ready for the day. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Milla sighed as she walked around the town at night, it was snowing lightly, still cold in February so she pulled the coat and scarf around her tighter. She was wearing a skirt, thick socks, snow boots, a black shirt with a tie with the heavy coat and scarf. Her hair was up in a ponytail; as when they went out to eat, some of the people they founded were there and they spoke with them for a little bit. Jude seemed comfortable, which showed he at least knew what it would be like when it come to them having a say when Dominus stepped down. Milla looked up at the black sky and stopped on the bridge that changed hers and Jude's lives, where they meet when she asked if she could stay with him for that night...the night that they got to know one another. 

She smiled softly, a small chuckle passing her lips and her breath showed in the air as her breath was warm compared to the cold air. "All alone?" A voice asked, full of ill-intent and Milla gasped, spinning around yet the person, a male judging on his voice, was faster. He spun around her, placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her and pushed her to the ground and Milla growled; who was this guy?! "Thought you were tough just because someone loved you?" The male questioned and her eyes widened, how did this guy know someone loved her?! "Think you'll still be tough when I'm through with you?" The person questioned darkly and Milla struggled against the person, she bit his hand and he yelped. 

"Get off me!" Milla shouted, hoping she would be loud enough for someone to hear her. "Shut up!" The guy shouted and smacked her, making her wince yet this only fueled her anger. "I said get off me!" She shouted and tried to get up, yet he pushed her back down, before binding her arms behind her back. "No!" She shouted, eyes wide in horror before he gagged her so she couldn't scream. "Once I'm done, you'll see who the true hero is. It isn't your precious Jude, I can say that much." He responded and Milla growled, shaking her body to try and move, yet the guy flipped her over and choked her, making her kick her legs to try and free herself. 

"Stop moving and this won't be as painful." The guy said and punched her, making her gasp in pain as he let her throat go and ripped her clothes, tearing the shirt in-half, making tears run down her face. What was this guy planning on doing?! "Exactly how pure is the young Maxwell?" The guy asked darkly and she saw green eyes dark with lust staring at her. Milla felt sick to her stomach, she had seen that look before with thousands of people at the events her father hosts; could this guy be one of them?! The guy grabbed her skirt and her eyes widened...that could only mean one thing. "Lets see what little Maxwell looks like bare." He said and she felt fear grip her heart. 

She did the only logical thing she could think of at that point. She rose up quickly, slamming her head against the guys face and making him fall back on the ground. Milla used that chance to get her arms before her and ripped the gag off, looking at her clothes, her shirt was shreds and her coat barely hung on, her skirt was lopsided from him grabbing it but that didn't matter. She had to get away! She made to run off but she felt something hard hit her head and she fell down, vision fading as her head throbbed and she feared what was next. 

"Heh, sneaky with that move." He said and grabbed her by her hair, the ponytail coming undone. "When I'm through, no one will want you." He said and Milla closed her eyes, tears running down her face. "Leave me alone." Milla muttered weakly and the guy chuckled. "No can do little lady, I have orders to break you and I will." He said and her eyes widened...someone...ordered him to do this? That didn't sound like someone from the events...it had to be someone else! He flipped her over and Milla stared into lustful green eyes and the guy smiled, gently grabbing her throat. "Now...let's have some fun." He said, ripping her shirt off completely and Milla knew...she only had one chance left. 

She shifted her legs a little and, realizing she had some room, closed her eyes tightly and brought one leg up, hard and fast! The guy yelped and fell down, gripping his groin and groaning in pain. Milla stood, adrenaline running through her and she kicked him in the head before slamming a foot against his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Knowing she only had a moment, she grabbed the bag she had with her and ran, undoing her hands! She had to get away from him before he got up and chased her; it seemed that he'd be able to catch up if he did so. She turned corners and took small breaks to catch her breath, before running again; she had to get away, get far away!

Eventually fatigue hit her and she gasped, falling down and gasping for breath, the snow cushioned her fall and she was in a unknown area, hidden by buildings and trees so...maybe a break would be nice. Her body was cold from the exposed skin of her torso as her shirt was nothing more than rags now, the tie was the only thing left from her shirt as were the sleeves and some of the back. 'I'm...so...cold…' Milla thought and her eyes got heavy, but she groaned and forced herself to get up. She feared if she fell asleep, either she wouldn't awaken or the man would catch her...she had to keep moving! She ran to one place in her mind, she knew how to get there no matter what, no matter where she was...she knew where this place was.

* * *

 **Okay, so the only reason this chapter is so short is because I don't think it would've worked well with the next chapter due to how long it'd be. Anyways, hope ya'll are enjoying the story and no, I'm not sure I'll rate this as M because I'm not too graphic...am I? If you think the rating should go from T to M, let me know.**

 **So, where is Milla going exactly?**


	10. Healing and Learning

The loud banging at his door awoke him and Jude groaned, slowly opening his amber eyes, wondering what was going on. His brothers were out on a job and no one would be awake at this ungodly hour...right? The banging came again and he groaned, getting up and rubbing his head; who the hell was here? It was a school night, who would be awake on a school night?! He ignored it and got up, grabbing a coat as the banging continued and he yawned, exiting his room. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted, yawning again. "Geez, some people." He grumbled, getting to the door. "Now, who the-!" Jude stopped as he saw who it was.

"Jude!" The woman cried in elation, magenta eyes wide in relief at seeing the familiar amber eyes she loved. "Milla?" Jude mumbled, before he saw her condition and his eyes widened in horror. "Oh god, Milla!" Jude cried out and pulled her inside, grabbing her bag and closing the door, locking it and turning to Milla, seeing her shivering. "What the hell happened?" Jude asked, taking his coat off and wrapping it around her, before grabbing the couch cover and pulling it around her as well, eyes wide in worry. "Thank god your awake." Milla mumbled, leaning against him and Jude wrapped his arms around her, realizing she didn't have the strength to continue standing.

Jude picked Milla up, bridal style and walked over to the couch, sitting down with her in his lap and rubbing her head, even as she snuggled against him, trying to soak all the warmth she could get. Her condition scared him. Her lips were slightly blue from the cold, clothes torn and she looked scared and lost, horrified at what happened. "Milla?" He asked, getting her to look at him, that was a good response, at least she was able to look at him. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked and she took a shaky breath and nodded. "A-after a shower...I'm cold." She mumbled, eyes filling with tears and Jude nodded. "Of course Milla, anything you need." Jude said, kissing her and she returned the kiss, feeling loved and safe.

Jude picked her up and carried her to his room, before heading to the bathroom and getting everything ready for her, before coming back and helping her stand, before leading her to the bathroom. "I'll...uh...leave you to do as you need. I'll look for something for you to wear." Jude said and Milla nodded, arms wrapped around her exposed chest before Jude closed the door and Milla walked over to the tub and discarded her clothes, feeling dirty and violated, before she got in the tube and sighed in relief as the hot water relaxed her cold muscles. It even soothes some of the wounds and scars she had from everything her Uncle did and, while they were old, it was soothing to let them soak. She scrubbed her body down as best she cold, her skin red from the scrubbing she did and the heat warming her skin; even though she knew she was clean...she still felt dirty. _'What would've happened...had I given in?'_ Milla thought sadly, yet didn't think long on it. She was safe now, Jude was there for her and that's all she needed.

Jude hummed as he stood outside the bathroom, debating going in and putting the clothes down; why was this so difficult? Surely couples saw each other naked all the time...right? He slapped his head; only after they were married! He almost walked away when he heard a yelp and a _'thud'_ and he gasped, going inside and seeing Milla on the floor. "Milla!" Jude shouted, rushing over to her, dropping the clothes by the toilet and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around her. "You okay?" He asked worried and she sighed, looking at him sadly. "I'm pathetic...aren't I?" She mumbled and Jude shook his head. "No, you're not, never say that." Jude said and helped her stand, bringing her over to the toilet and sitting her down; before he blushed red.

"Do you...need any help?" He asked, looking away yet Milla shook her head. "No, I just slipped; I'll be fine but thank you Jude." She said gratefully and Jude nodded. "R-right...h-here's the clothes." Jude commented, grabbing the clothes and putting them on the sink beside her. "I'll make us something to eat, you need warm food." He said and left, even as Milla grabbed the shirt, keeping the towel around her until he left. As she put her undergarments on, then put what Jude gave her on, she threw her torn clothes in the trash; sorry Muzet but they were mere rags now. She left the bathroom, looking around and saw Jude at the counter, fixing on a warm meal and she looked at the clock on the oven; it was two-fifteen in the morning.

She frowned, she felt bad for waking him up yet he was the only one she trusted to keep her safe and warm. She walked over to Jude and wrapped her arms around him, shocking him as he jumped a little, before turning to look at her. "Milla, are you okay now?" He asked softly, cupping her face to make her look at him and she nodded, feeling much better. "Yes, thank you. I don't feel so dirty now." She replied and hugged Jude, he returned the embrace, worried about everything before he looked at the food. "Want to talk after we eat? Get something nice and warm in your stomach?" Jude asked and Milla nodded, nuzzling Jude's collar bone that was exposed. "Yes, please." She replied and Jude nodded, kissing her temple making her smile, happy to have Jude beside her.

Eventually the food was done and they ate in the living room, covers wrapped around them both as the TV was on the weather, neither of them really caring about what was on TV as long as there was background noise. Jude put his plate down, even as Milla put her's down and sighed, before looking at Jude and feeling her eyes burn as she looked away. "You...wanted to know what happened?" Milla asked and Jude nodded, gently rubbing her cheek and she shivered at the touch, enjoying the warmth he gave off. "Please, what happened?" He asked and Milla took a deep breath. "It happened...shortly after I was dropped off back at the estate. I left to talk a way around town and clear my head, I still had my bag with me in case I needed something." Milla responded, remembering the events despite how fast they happened. "I was at the bridge where we meet, when I asked if I could stay with you for that night, remember?" Milla asked and Jude nodded.

"How could I forget, that lead to us really getting close." Jude reminisced with a soft smile, continuing to stroke Milla's cheek. "True." She mumbled with a small smile, before it faded as she remembered what happened next. "I wasn't alone though, I came to realize that when I felt someone grab me and pushed me to the ground, keeping my voice muffled so I couldn't get help." Milla said, starting to breath harder as the memory flashed in her mind. "Milla?" Jude asked, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer, letting her lean against him. "I tried to fight him off, he kept saying how I thought I was tough, gave away his intentions with his words." Milla stopped to take a deep breath and Jude tightened his hold on her...did someone...violate her?! "He almost got away with everything as he tore at my clothes, yet I was able to deliver a few kicks that got him off before I ran here." Milla said and snuggled against Jude, laying her head over his heart.

"I thought he was going to kill me or something." Milla mumbled, sniffling a little and Jude hugged her tightly. "I swear Milla, I won't let anyone hurt you, EVER!" He proclaimed and Milla sniffled once more, nuzzling his chin. "I know you won't, I know Jude." She said softly through her tears and Jude kissed her, hoping to ease her worries and stop her from crying. He wouldn't let anyone touch Milla again! He'd rather die than let someone do that to her again. "What he said at the end though caught my attention." Milla said softly and Jude rose a brow, what the guy said? "What'd he say?" Jude asked and Milla looked at him. "Something about 'having orders to break me', it threw me off a little." Milla admitted and Jude hummed, before grabbing his phone. "Jude?" Milla asked as Jude searched his contacts. "Something just reminded me about something Alvin and Ludger were talking about one night." Jude said, remembering the conversation he overheard with his brothers a few days after the party.

 _ **-Flashback- Jude yawned as he got up and headed to the kitchen before he heard someone talking in the living room and rose a brow; what were Alvin and Ludger still doing awake? "How do we plan to stop it Alvin, we don't know when it'll happen!" Ludger exclaimed harshly, voice low as the two thought Jude was asleep. "I don't know, stop whining." Alvin grumbled, annoyed at his brother's anger.**_

 _ **"We only heard that one conversation between the two men, we can't let Madhur and that one guy to get close to Milla." Ludger began and Alvin nodded, leaning back in his chair.**_ _ **Jude was confused, who was after Milla? "We heard it loud and clear to. Madhur asked that guy to 'break Milla'. Break! You know what the means!" Ludger said, voice getting a little louder and Alvin hushed him. "Quiet Ludger, we can't wake Jude up, he has school next week and he needs all the sleep he can get!" Alvin commented and Ludger groaned.**_

 _ **"Sorry, I just…*sigh*" Ludger rubbed the area between his eyes, looking at the pictures that Alvin and Ludger had taken of Madhur meeting with the guy. "What if he goes after Milla AND Jude, we can't protect both of them like this, it's wearing us thin." Ludger said and Alvin nodded, he understood all too well. "This plus our jobs, we need more proof though before we get more help. Rowen is doing what he can, we just need to be careful and keep an eye on them." Alvin said and Ludger nodded, relenting. They had to be careful of how they carried their tasks out. -Flashback End.-**_

"I think Alvin and Ludger might know who attacked you." Jude said, hitting his Alvin's name and bringing the phone up. "What? How?" Milla asked as she looked confused, before Jude heard Alvin answer. **"Hey little bro, what's up?"** Alvin asked and Jude pulled a flat expression. "You and Ludger need to get back here, now!" Jude demanded a little harshly, making Alvin wince and Jude heard Ludger ask Alvin something. **"Why? What's up?"** Alvin asked, worried and Jude growled. "Milla was attacked, just about two hours ago." Jude said, looking at the clock and he heard silence. **"We're on our way back, tell me all the details when we get home in the morning!"** Alvin said, hanging up and Jude closed his phone.

"How would they know Jude?" Milla asked and Jude looked over at her. "Its what Alvin and Ludger said one night, it was a few days after the party your father hosted. They said something about protecting you from Madhur after he asked someone to 'break' you." He said and Milla's eyes widened. "Do you think that...my Uncle is behind this?" Milla asked, feeling fear rise and Jude sighed, hugging her closely. "I don't know but after everything he's done to you, I wouldn't doubt it." Jude said and Milla shook, remembering everything her Uncle Madhur did to her. Jude noticed and rubbed her back, before picking her up, not wanting her to exert herself by walking. "Come on, lets get some sleep. Alvin and Ludger will be here in the morning." Jude said and Milla nodded as the two went to bed.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Alvin and Ludger walked inside before closing and locking the door, groaning as their bodies ached from the seven hour car ride home. "Ugh, not a nice ride." Ludger grumbled, stretching his arms and legs. "Agreed but Jude sounded worried, so I don't mind it. We got here and that's all that matters." Alvin said and Ludger nodded, before making their way further in. Seeing as no one was in the kitchen and they didn't hear water running, they guessed the two were still asleep.

They opened Jude's bedroom door and saw Milla and Jude sleeping together, a sight that made them smile. Jude had one arm around Milla's shoulder as the other rest on his stomach and Milla was curled next to him, one arm across his stomach and the other resting by her face. "Looks like they're comfy." Alvin commented as Ludger nodded. "I agree, let's start on breakfast so they have something to eat and then we can talk about what happened last night." Ludger said and Alvin nodded as Ludger closed the door and the two began breakfast.

As the food was almost done, Jude walked in with a yawn, scratching his head before he saw his brother's. "There you two are, I wondered why I smelt food." Jude mumbled somewhat sleepily, before Milla stumbled behind him and yawn, wrapping her arms around him, using him to keep her standing. "It's cold out here." She grumbled and Alvin chuckled, getting up and heading to the thermostat. "Well, it is seventy degrees, probably should turn it up a little bit." Alvin said, before bumping it up to seventy-eight and sitting back down in his chair, even as Milla sat down and Jude grabbed some milk for everyone. "Wanna help me out and get the table set, Jude?" Ludger asked the amber eyed boy, who nodded and went over to the cabinet's to get all the plates and then went through the drawers, grabbing the silverware.

Once everything was done, the food fully cooked, everyone sat down and ate; Alvin and Ludger talking a little about their job as Jude and Milla listen, intrigued by the client they had to deal with. Jude laughed a little as Milla snickered as Alvin and Ludger told them how stupid and snobbish the client was, apparently the client didn't know anything about what he was doing and it resulted in Alvin and Ludger having to help the guy go buy everything for the new project he was doing.

"Sounds like it was fun." Jude said and Alvin scoffed. "Well, getting it started was fun but the guy didn't want to admit he was wrong. Hell, the man didn't even know how to budget the funding for his new building!" Alvin exclaimed and Jude laughed harder as Milla shook her head and Ludger chuckled. "Worst part, the guy 'claimed' he started new businesses all the time." Ludger responded and Jude shook his head. "Some people, I swear!" He exclaimed as Milla snickered. "Sounds like my dad's old secretary and what he 'claimed' he did before he began helping my father." Milla explained and they laughed a little more.

They calmed down after awhile, before Alvin and Ludger sighed; they needed to know now. "So," Alvin began, catching Jude's and Milla's attention as everyone began to finish eating. "what happened last night?" Alvin asked, using his stern tone and Ludger paled as he heard the underlying rage in his tone. Alvin was holding a lot of rage over what they heard last night back and now, he wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore. Though Ludger couldn't blame him as he looked over at Jude and Milla expectantly, they needed to know what happened if they hoped to resolve the situation.

Jude sighed before looking over at Milla who paled herself and looked at her plate, eyes wide with fear and began trembling a little; the memories flashed before her eyes and she tightened her hands into fists, trying to control her emotions. Jude laid a hand over one of her own and she snapped her head up, looking at Jude with wide eyes, even as he smiled at her, running his thumb across the back of her head. "Hey, it's okay; I'm right here." Jude mumbled and Milla took a deep breath to calm herself, before nodding; she had to be stronger than this! "Well…" Milla began, before rubbing her head with her free hand. "it happened around midnight, long after me, Jude, Muzet and Gaius had dinner." Milla commented before she recounted what happened last night to them.

She told them about when the guy showed up, what he did, what he said and how she got away; she told the how the first place she ran to was here. "It was...the only place I felt safe." Milla ended, taking another deep breath before shaking her head. "I...I didn't hesitate to run and this place feels like home, I didn't know what part of town I ran into so I let my legs take me here." Milla explained and Alvin's face was contorted with rage and surprise while Ludger seemed completely horrified. "What the hell?!" Alvin shouted as he slammed his hands on the table, making everyone jump, including Ludger. "The hell Alvin!" Jude shouted, standing up as Alvin did. "This is exactly the kind of stuff we were trying to prevent!" Alvin shouted, grabbing a handful of hair and Ludger's eyes widened. "Alvin." He warned with a stern tone, even as Milla and Jude seemed confused.

"Prevent?" Jude asked and Alvin growled, rubbing his head and looked at Milla and Jude. "We've been trying to keep you two safe." He said and Ludger's eyes went dark. "Alvin!" He shouted as he stood, shocking Jude and Milla at his outburst. "What?!" Alvin shouted, glaring at him. "I think we should at least tell them what we've been doing!" He retorted and Ludger sighed, sitting back down, even as Jude did. "What's going on?" Jude asked and Alvin sighed, rubbing his head. "We've been keeping an eye on you two for awhile since we found out the truth of what was going on with Madhur." Alvin said and Jude tilted his head.

"Why?" Jude asked, feeling his gut churn as he felt like he really didn't want to know. "Because, the conniving bastard is planning something." Ludger added in, he might as well explain himself as well. "When you, Jude, went out with Muzet, Gaius and Milla to see the new wing of the school, me and Ludger followed." Alvin explained, rubbing his neck as he sat down. "We were worried since we knew, at that point from what Milla told us, that Madhur didn't really like you, Milla, having friends." He said and Milla nodded, remembering when she told them all about the abuse. "Madhur showed up at the place you were all eating at, yet me and Ludger stopped him from going inside and then, we decided, we'd keep an eye on you two and try to protect you since we knew that Madhur had sources." He said and Milla's eyes widened.

"How did Madhur know where we were?! Why did he follow us?!" Milla shouted, before they heard another voice. "Because it's you he's after Milla!" A female's voice shouted and Milla spun around as Muzet ran over and hugged her, Gaius right behind her with a dark expression. "Are you alright, Milla?!" Muzet asked before she cupped Milla's face, seeing the slight bruising she had that was exposed. "How the-?" Jude stopped as Ludger lifted up a phone, that was Milla's phone! But...when did he grab it?! Jude stared at Ludger in shock as Ludger laid it down beside Milla's plate. "We texted Muzet." Ludger said, before nodding to Alvin. Alvin nodded back and got up, heading into the living room and opening his phone dialing a number, even as Muzet pulled back.

"When Ludger sent me and Gaius the text that you were attacked last night, we came straight here." Muzet said and Milla sighed, while she was grateful, it still startled her at what Muzet said. "What do you mean, 'after me' Muzet?" Milla asked as Muzet sat beside her, even as Ludger listened as he crossed his legs, Gaius sitting beside Muzet. "Remember how, a few years ago, you tried to convince father to step down?" Muzet asked and Milla nodded, how could she forget? "Well, that's why Madhur has been hurting you and trying to 'control' you. You're the only one who can convince dad to step down, otherwise, dad will continue to do what he feels the the city needs." Muzet said and Milla looked at her plate.

"Why me though? Why does Madhur want dad to step down?" Milla asked and Muzet sighed, even as Gaius rubbed his head. "Greed." Gaius stated simply and Ludger with Jude looked at Gaius confused. "Greed?" They repeated and he nodded. "Simply greed, Madhur wants to have Dominus's position so he can have all the power. Since you have the most influence with Dominus, more than Muzet, Madhur went after you because Dominus cares more about your opinion more than anyone else." Gaius explained, even as Muzet nodded. "You are the other half of dad, so to speak, when it comes to making decisions, which is why dad always asks to have a meeting with you." Muzet explained and Milla sighed, so that's why dad always wanted to meet with her. "So...Madhur attacks me, simply because he wants dads position?" Milla asked softly, that didn't seem to be the only reason.

"That's not the only reason." Ludger said, gaining their attention. "Only?" Jude asked, tilting his head a little. "He's hurting you because you are the splitting image of your mother, aside from the brown in your hair." Ludger said, before sitting straight. "You look a lot like Manah, so Madhur hurts you because, by hurting you, he's hurting your father for stealing Manah away. Both Madhur and Dominus fell in love with Manah and Madhur planned to ask Manah to marry him but Dominus asked her first. In retaliation, Madhur hurts you because he's trying to get back at Manah and Dominus for being together." Ludger explained and Muzet rose a brow and Ludger smirked.

"Rowen told us." Ludger replied and Milla's eyes widened. "My butler?!" Milla questioned and Ludger nodded. "Yep, we were curious as to why Madhur hurts you so much, so we asked Rowen and he told us that little secret. He didn't say anything, at first, because he wasn't too sure but he's been hearing some mumbling from Madhur about how much you resemble Manah and how both Manah and Dominus should pay for not doing things the way HE wants them to be done." Ludger replied with a shrug and Jude growled. "If he's behind this attack...I will make his life hell." Jude growled out through gritted teeth, glaring at his plate, even as the others tried to think if he did this.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

The phone rang and vibrated beside the bed and the male groaned; reaching for it and grabbing it, looking at the time to see it read ten in the morning. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his blonde/brown hair with a green cowlick and he opened the phone, yawning as he answer. "Dominus speaking." He mumbled, wondering who was calling him. _**"Dominus, we got a problem."**_ A male replied and Dominus rose a brow. "Ah, it's you. What's up?" Dominus asked, not having heard the urgent tone. _**"You need to come back home, now!"**_ The male said and Dominus rose a brow, worry and confusion crossing his features. "What happened?" He asked and heard the male groan.

 _ **"Milla was attacked last night, attempted rape is what we believe. Her clothes were torn, she has a few bruises but she got away before anything really happened, she's here right now talking with the family and Muzet with Gaius."**_ The male said and Dominus felt his blood run cold. "Who attacked my daughter?" He asked, shooting out of bed and getting dressed as best he could with one free hand. _**"We don't know, Milla isn't sure but the person was asked to break her is what she says."**_ The male responded and Dominus growled. "Do we have a suspect?" He asked, grabbing his suitcase and getting it packed. _**"We do...but you might not like who we're suspecting."**_ The male responded and Dominus growled, this wasn't what he was expecting!

"I'll be heading home in an hour, meet me outside 'The Spirit's Diner'. We'll talk there." He said and heard a 'I understand' before they both hung up. "Who the hell attacked my daughter?" Dominus asked himself, before his secretary walked in. "Hey, Dom, you...oh, you're up." The excitable male responded, tilting his head a little. "Cancel my meeting Takeda." He stated firmly, grabbing his suitcase and carrying case. "Dom, what's up?" Takeda asked, seeming confused and worried. "Family emergency...Milla was attacked last night." He said and Takeda's eyes widened in horror. "Are you serious?!" He exclaimed, even as Dominus nodded glaring at the ground. "Whoever did this is going to regret they were ever alive." He commented with a dark look over his face. He left the hotel he was staying at and headed to the limo, even as Takeda followed, calling several people before Dominus demanded they go home. _'Milla...please be okay.'_ He thought, watching the scenery change.


	11. Dominus Learns the Truth-Plans to Make

Alvin hung up and sighed, shaking his head with a sigh before he looked over at Ludger, Jude, Milla, Muzet and Gaius. "I'm heading out to meet with Rowen." Alvin called out and Milla was about to say something, yet Ludger stopped her. "Don't worry, he's probably going to see if Rowen has any more proof." He explained, before Jude tilted his head. "Why not come here?" He asked and Ludger sighed. "Madhur is getting suspicious of Rowen; Rowen doesn't want to lead Madhur here even if Madhur wouldn't follow himself." Ludger explained and Jude sighed, it sounded reasonable...but still. "What we need to do is try and figure out if we know the guy who attacked Milla." Ludger said before he pulled a picture out and handed it to Milla and Jude.

"We didn't get a good picture of the guy that Madhur is meeting with, though do you think you could recognize him?" Ludger asked and Jude hummed, looking the picture over, even as Milla seemed confused. "He looks familiar...but do you think it could be the same person who attacked me?" Milla asked and Ludger shrugged. "He's only been meeting that one white-haired man, no one else." Ludger said before he pulled a small recording out. "Plus, we heard this." Ludger said and pressed the 'play' button, before two voice emitted from the small device.

 _ **"**_ _ **So, she's fighting back?"**_ A young male's voice questioned and Jude stiffened, as did Milla. _**"**_ _ **Yes, she is and I don't like it."**_ A older man's voice replied and Milla, with Muzet, gasped. "Madhur?!" They both shouted, eyes wide and Ludger nodded, continuing to listen to the recording. _**"**_ _ **What do you plan to do Madhur?"**_ The younger male questioned and Jude growled. "That's Ivar's voice." He said with a frown and Milla nodded, holding herself a little. _**"**_ _ **First chance you get Ivar...break her."**_ They heard Madhur growl out with a venomous tone and heard Ivar chuckle. _**"**_ _ **Oh, I'll break her alright and kill that pretty boy too."**_ They heard Ivar reply before the recording ended.

Ludger pulled it back and placed it back in his chest pocket, before looking at them. "We gave Rowen a copy of the recording. He plans to use it if we go after Madhur and get him trialed for abuse against Milla, also this proves he's behind the attack I believe. The man said he was asked to 'break you', correct?" He questioned and Milla nodded, holding a hand to her mouth in horror. "Why is he doing this?" She asked, shoulders shaking as she felt like crying. "Because he wants you under his control." Muzet replied and Milla looked at her in shock. "And breaking me is supposed to help?!" She cried out in horror, before the door opened.

"He planned to 'intervene' and act as though he was saving you." A voice said and they looked to the door, seeing Undine entered with Efreet. "Undine, Efreet." Milla mumbled, even as the two walked over. "Everything ready?" Ludger asked the two, who nodded. "Yes, we gave the pictures to some of the policemen who decided to continue looking into the case. They said that for it to really be won, they'd need to catch Ivar or Madhur actually hurting Milla before they really try to prosecute Madhur." Undine explained and Ludger growled, rubbing his head frantically. "How do we achieve that?!" He shouted, eyes wide in anger. "Are there any medical files you've got Muzet of Milla's wounds?" Jude asked, yet Muzet shook her head.

"Not a lot, I took some pictures because of the wounds that I sent to a friend so she could tell me the proper treatment for such wounds." She explained and Jude hummed, they needed more proof! "What do we do?" Milla asked, at a loss herself as she rubbed her head. "Why is he doing this?! What does he want with me?!" She shouted, slamming her head against the table and Jude jumped, grabbing her and pulling her against him, letting her cry on his shoulder. None of them expected Madhur to go this far, go so far as in to ask Ivar to hurt her in such a way! "We have voice evidence and you've identified the voice as Ivar and the older man's voice as Madhur. We have a single picture on them meeting, we have some medicinal files that I'm sure you could get back Muzet." Ludger began listing what they had, Muzet nodded; if she asked her friend, she'd give the files back.

"Not to mention your father, Dominus, put in security cameras in the estate to keep it safe." He mumbled, yet this caught everyone's attention as Milla looked at him warily. "How do you know that?" She asked and he paled, remembering the assignment he was given. _'_ _I can't tell her that yet! Alvin, where the hell are you?!'_ Ludger thought, trying to come up with an excuse. "R-Rowen told me that you're father placed them to keep an eye on the place, w-while he was gone." He said, rubbing his head and Muzet tilted her head suspiciously, that didn't sound right. "Rowen did?" Milla asked a little confused, she wasn't sure what to believe. She understood the need for security cameras but Muzet and her were the daughters of the Senator!

There was no need as they had servants and bodyguards around the estate that would protect it...unless it was more of a preventative measure just in case something DID happen. "Maybe father is just being cautious?" Muzet commented, shrugging a little and Milla nodded; their father was rather protective and cautious, always had been ever since he took office. Ludger sighed in relief, opting to ignore Jude's scrutinizing gaze and Gaius's narrowed eyes. Suddenly, Undine seemed to notice something. "Wait, you said the security cameras were within the estate, right?" She asked and Ludger shrugged.

"I'm guessing, Rowen didn't specify." Ludger continued the act, he didn't want them to know who he worked for just yet, he rather Alvin be there as well. "Then we might have video tape evidence as well." Undine said, yet Efreet scoffed. "Not going to do much good if we can't get the albino boy locked up as well, he'll still carry out his task, even without Madhur there to encourage him." He grumbled, making Undine smack his arm and he gave a surprised yelp of pain, rubbing the sore spot he slapped. "Shut up Efreet!" She snapped out before turning away as she crossed her arms. "If there is evidence on the video tapes that they've met, maybe at the estate, it would be on there, right?" Jude asked, all the Judge's would really need is the videotapes, everything else was icing on the cake!

"Me and Gaius will head to the estate, see if we can get the tapes!" Muzet said and Undine nodded with Efreet. "We'll go with you just in case Madhur tries something." She said and Muzet nodded as her, Gaius, Undine and Efreet left. Ludger looked at his brother and Milla, seeing how Milla was leaning against Jude and he sighed, rubbing his head. "Get some sleep you two, you look like you need it." Ludger said and Jude frowned, not looking pleased yet he and Milla stood up and headed to the bedroom anyways, yet before Jude entered the room, he stopped and turned toward his brother, eyes judging him. "I expect an answer soon Ludger." He said and Ludger tensed, he knew that tone. "I hope you'll understand that you can trust me to tell me the truth instead of made-up lies." He growled out and Ludger was about to protest when Jude walked into his room, slamming the door shut behind him and Ludger sighed.

He looked at the table, hands clenched and shaking, before he punched the table and stood up, walking to the living room. _'_ _It's not that I don't trust my little brother,'_ Ludger thought, turning the T.V. on, not really watching anything. _'_ _it's just that I'm not allowed to tell him anything!'_ He thought with a frown, not interested in anything. "I want to tell him the truth...I'm just not allowed to unless they say so!" Ludger grumbled to himself before his phone vibrated and he grabbed it, eyes going wide as he read the message. **'** **It's time to tell them.'** Thus making Ludger smile, he could finally reveal the truth...suddenly he frowned, now he just had to get Jude and Milla out of the bedroom.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Alvin sat down, sighing as he took his jacket off, draping it over the back of the chair before leaning back, looking at the menu with a blank stare. "May I help you sir?" A waiter asked, yet Alvin shook his head. "Just waiting for someone." He said with a smile and the waiter nodded, leaving and opting to come back once his friend had arrived. Alvin sighed, wondering how to tell his friend about the suspect they have; how would he take it? How would he take, knowing his closest family was at fault for what happened?! About ten minutes later, a male sat down with a sigh, sounding exhausted. "Sorry it took so long Alvin," The male began, making Alvin look into a pair of red eyes, seeing his friend. "traffic wasn't kind to me." The man said, shaking his blonde hair and Alvin shrugged.

"Nothing to be ashamed about Dominus." Alvin said to the Senator, who leaned back as he crossed his arms, looking serious. "Now what's going on Alvin? Who attacked my daughter?" He asked concerned, despite the hidden anger within his tone, Alvin knew the Senator wasn't mad at him. The Senator was mad at whoever attacked his daughter, which Avin could understand as he acted the same way when that one boy, whom he couldn't remember the name of, attacked Jude when they were younger. "We're not sure, though we already have at least an idea of who might've been behind the attack." He said and Dominus gave Alvin his full attention. "Milla mentioned that the guy said he was asked to 'break' her," He began and Dominus's face contorted in horror. "so we know he was doing it because he was asked. Though who we suspect...you might not like." He said and Dominus frowned.

He only knew one meaning when it came to 'breaking someone'...and that meant forced intimacy, the actually word Dominus didn't even want to use it. "How is she?" Dominus asked and Alvin sighed. "Jude's helping her cope, she seems alright when she's with him, though it will take time before she's herself again." He said and Dominus growled, hands shaking in rage and Alvin sighed, deciding not to ask him to calm down. It would only result in Dominus lashing out in anger. "I know I'll regret asking," Dominus said and Alvin tensed, even as Dominus took a deep breath. "but who do you suspect?" He asked, looking Alvin in the eye as the brunette sighed. "...Your brother…" He began and Dominus's eyes widened in horror. "Madhur."

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Muzet and Gaius nodded to the security guard in the estate as he handed the tapes to her. "I'm glad we're finally doing something about this," The Guard said, leaning back in his seat as Muzet put the tapes in her purse. "I can't stand watching Milla continue getting hurt like this." He said and Muzet nodded, smiling brightly. "I know Vutek, none of us can." She said and the Guard nodded, before one of the screens flickered to Madhur walking through the front doors. "Shit!" Vutek said as he stood up, looking at the screen and growling. "Madhur's back already." He said with a frown, before turning back to the console and typing a few buttons.

"If Madhur finds you two here, he'll know somethings up." Undine said with a worried frown, even as Efreet nodded. "Especially if he sees us walk out of this room." He commented and Undine nodded, gaze concerned. Suddenly a door opened to the left of them and Vutek turned toward the Gaius and Muzet. "You two can go through there and get this back to the Judge's and policemen, I'll get Undine and Efreet out of here. I'll explain that we thought someone was lurking about, only to realize it was Volt sleepwalking or something." He said and Muzet gave a relieved smile. "Thank you Vutek, be careful everyone." She said before her and Gaius ran toward the door which lead down a flight of stairs, this would take them to the garage. The door closed behind them...moments before the door to the security office opened.

As Muzet and Gaius got in their car, Gaius pressed a button on the car ceiling and drove forward a little as the garage door opened and they left the estate, making sure none of Madhur's bodyguards saw them as they took a back road to leave the estate. "Hopefully the Judge will find this as good enough evidence." She said and Gaius nodded. "We'll have to reassure him that we haven't tampered with it." He said and Muzet frowned. "Now you of all people know I'm the least intelligent when it comes to computers and stuff." She mumbled and Gaius chuckled. "And you plan on replacing your father when he steps down or retires." He mumbled and Muzet huffed. "Everyone wants to re-elect him anyways, he's done more good for everyone than any of the other contestants and besides, I'm learning all I can." She said and Gaius nodded. "I know Muzet, I know." He said with a fond smile, before the headed toward the courthouse, making sure they didn't break any speeding laws; they would make sure Milla never had to suffer again.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Dominus was staring out the window as they passed by buildings as Alvin drove him to their small house, knowing Dominus didn't want to be in the limo. He had asked Takeda to go on home and get some rest after the limo was safely at the estate and Takeda had agreed, saying he hoped all was well. "Dom, you haven't said a word." Alvin commented and Dominus sighed, closing his eyes with sorrow. "What is there I can say? That I'm 'not surprised my brother attacked Milla'?" He asked in a mocking/sarcastic voice and Alvin winced, even as Dominus glared out the window. "Sorry Alvin but it doesn't work like that. I had you and Ludger watching over Milla because I knew something was wrong with her...but I didn't know what it was." He said with a sigh and Alvin shrugged.

"Madhur is your brother, I'm not surprised you didn't want to believe it." Alvin commented and Dominus scoffed. "You have proof from the recording, I can't believe my brother wants her broken." He said, before looking to his lap. "What I want to know is...why?" He asked himself, rubbing his shoulder that was starting to hurt and Alvin sighed. "From what me and Ludger are able to understand, Madhur planned to intervene and act as a hero who saved Milla, thus gaining her trust and then, Madhur would use that trust to get her to believe that you stepping down would be the only way to keep her safe from people like Ivar." Alvin said and Dominus growled. "He's doing this all because he's power hungry?" He questioned and Alvin narrowed his eyes.

"He's also wanting to hurt you, as much as possible." He said and Dominus seemed confused. "Why me?" He asked as Alvin stopped at a red light. "Because your married Manah." He said and Dominus's eyes went wide, because of his late wife? "I remember, hearing from Rowen, how both you and Madhur had fallen for the same woman. You managed to win her affections unlike Madhur, who was enraged at the fact that you got married to Manah." Alvin explained, yet Dominus nodded, that was true yet he didn't know Madhur was angry at the fact.

"When Muzet was born, she looked more like she was from your side of the family, despite you and her looking nothing alike." Alvin said and Dominus chuckled. "Muzet takes after my mother's side of the family." He explained and Alvin nodded. "Madhur noticed a lot of similarities between Milla and your wife though. The eyes had a more pink tint than your red eyes, exactly like Manah's. Her hair had blonde in it, once again from Manah and she also has Manah's body build and facial features." He said and Dominus nodded. "If Milla had a blue sheen to her hair like Manah, people could've sworn she was the exact replica of Manah." Dominus said and Alvin nodded.

"The odd thing though is Milla is an exact mix between you AND Manah. She has the noticeable brown in her hair that you have, the gold tipping that both you and Manah had, and she has a mix between pink and red eyes, magenta." Alvin said and Dominus nodded, pulling a picture out of his wallet. In the picture it was him with his hands on Muzet's shoulders as the young Muzet waved at whoever was taking the picture, with Manah beside him holding a very young Milla. Manah was a splitting image of Milla, except she had a blue sheen to the brown in her hair, something that was more prominent in Muzet while Milla simply had brown and yellow hair, with the gold color being more prominent as both Dominus and Manah had yellow in their hair. Dominus sighed heavily, missing his late wife as he put the picture back, eyes holding a deep sorrow. Alvin looked at him and sighed, not sure what to say.

"If Manah were still alive, I doubt any of this would've happened." Dominus said and Alvin snarled a little, glaring at the road as the light turned green. "Dominus I doubt that, I think Madhur would've begun hurting Manah if she were still alive. Madhur is trying to hurt YOU, because YOU married Manah." He emphasized and Dominus winced, he had known how he acted. Muzet though never really seemed jealous, instead she doted on Milla a lot; almost like a competition between him and his daughter when it came to spoiling Milla.

"He knows that you cherish Milla above all else, you dote on her more than Muzet; so he figured that you would be hurt if Milla was hurt, even if you don't see it." Alvin explained and Dominus growled, glaring at the road. "With Milla having the same eyes and body as Manah, the same hairstyle and slightly similar hair...Madhur must've seen Manah in her." Dominus mumbled and Alvin nodded. "Exactly, that's why he hurt Milla and not Muzet, Muzet didn't have Manah's eyes or body type, Milla did." He said and Dominus slammed a hand against the door. "Why was I so stupid?!" He shouted and Alvin jumped a little, glancing a Dominus in shock before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I should've seen the signs!" Dominus shouted, suddenly remembering how his daughter acted around his brother. He had seen the times she looked at her uncle in fear, the way she'd hang her head when Madhur passed by, the way she tensed and how she'd excuse herself early from eating when he walked into the room. How some days it took longer than normal for her to get dressed and how she winced sometimes when a limb would brush against something. He also remembered the random trips to the hospital she took. At first, he was worried she had obtained the same illness as Manah, except his brother assured him that was not the case and that Milla got hurt playing a sport at school.

"How could I have let him fool me?" Dominus mumbled brokenly into his hands as he held his face and Alvin lowered his eyes a little, still keeping them to the road. "He's your brother, he's family; people don't always want to believe the truth." Alvin explained and Dominus sighed, removing his face from his hands. "So, are we doing something about it?" Dominus asked and Alvin nodded as they pulled onto the road they lived on."We plan to officially prosecute Madhur once more, we have a few detectives who kept the case open because they wanted to know the truth despite them having been paid to keep it closed and not dig further." He said before explaining everything Milla told him to Dominus.

He explained how the abuse started a few months after Manah died, how badly Milla had been hurt and how Muzet tried to get Madhur arrested for the abuse. Yet with power, influence and money, Madhur had paid for them to close the case and stop investigating and keep it quiet...then it got worse for Milla. Constant hospital visits, broken bones, scars that never seemed to fully heal until recently and even the recent attempt to break her. Dominus was horrified and stunned, so much pain...and he had no idea! "I'm a horrible father." Dominus responded with a groan and Alvin sighed. "Milla would disagree." He said as he parked outside the house.


	12. Dominus Reveals His Own Truths

As they both got out, Dominus stopped as he recognized the car and tilted his head. "Muzet and Gaius know where you live?" He questioned and Alvin nodded, opening his phone and smiling. "Yep, they visit Milla when she sleeps over here." He said and Dominus jumped a little. "Milla spends a night...how often?" He asked, suddenly protective and Alvin smirked. "Enough, though I can assure you Jude has NEVER touched Milla, so don't worry that pretty little head of yours Dom." Alvin said before they headed up the driveway. "Looks like we got more evidence than we thought." Alvin said and Dominus rose a brow. "More evidence than we thought?" He asked and Alvin nodded, putting his phone away. 

"Yep, we got video proof of Madhur attacking Milla, even of meeting with that white haired boy whom we learned is actually the kid I pulled a gun on." Alvin said, rubbing his head and Madhur's eyes widened. 'Say what?!' He wondered as they got to the door and Alvin walked in after unlocking it. "We're back!" Alvin shouted into the living room, seeing Ludger there with Muzet, Gaius, Milla and Jude, the two having finally left the bedroom after an hour nap. "And that's all we-dad?!" Muzet shouted, her shriek of 'dad' echoed by Milla. Dominus ignored everyone in favoring of running over to Milla, hugging her tightly as he dropped to his knees. 

"I'm sorry my dear...I'm so sorry." Dominus mumbled to her and Milla felt something wet hit her shoulder, making her eyes widen in shock. There had only been one time when she last saw her father cry and that was at their mother's funeral when Manah passed away. "I'm sorry I didn't notice." He said brokenly and Milla's own eyes filled with tears as she realized she made her father worry and she hugged him in return, crying gently in his shoulder. Jude seemed surprised before he looked at Alvin, who nodded to Ludger as the black and white haired brother sighed, rubbing his neck. "Dad...why are you here?" Muzet suddenly asked, throwing the question her, Gaius, Milla and Jude wanted to ask out there. "Alvin picked me up." Dominus responded, slowly composing himself, yet didn't move from his position as he kept his tight hug around his youngest daughter. 

"I thought you were-?" Jude was interrupted by Alvin's heavy sigh. "I lied." He said, looking off to the side, shocking Jude, yet also making him angry. "Why?!" Jude shouted as he stood, glaring at his oldest brother. "I had no choice!" He shouted and Jude growled. "Everyone has a choice!" He retorted, when Dominus stood from Milla, breaking their hug and laying a hand on Jude's shoulder. "If you want to be mad at someone Jude," He said, gaining the amber eyed boy's attention. "be mad at me." He said, shocking everyone except Alvin and Ludger. "W-what?" Jude questioned, eyes wide in surprise. "Be mad at me, if you need to be mad at someone." He stated seriously, yet this only confused Jude in which Dominus knew he had to tell the whole truth. 

"Looks like I spill the beans now." He muttered bitterly, before sighing as he crossed his arms, sitting in the recliner across from Gaius and Muzet. "About a year ago, I asked Alvin and Ludger to do an assignment for me, since they did a lot of odd jobs, I figured this would be an easy task for them." He began, thinking back on everything. "I had noticed you, Milla," He said, fixing his daughter with a intense gaze that made her shrink a little in shame. "had been acting strange lately; jumpy, paranoid, fearful and you weren't even eating a lot." He explained and she fiddled with her fingers a little, surprised he HAD noticed. "I asked Alvin and Ludger to keep an eye on you, since I knew Alvin watched over the class you were in as he kept an eye on Jude, I asked if he wouldn't mind keeping an eye on you." He explained, before looking at Ludger. 

"Alvin asked Ludger to help out since Alvin was more busy than him, so Ludger opted to help out as well and I gave them both my phone numbers so we could keep in contact and so I could get updates on what was going on." He explained with a shrug, before rubbing his forehead. "Recently they hadn't updated me, so I asked for actual meetings, in which they agreed and still the same answer all the time; 'we are trying to figure it out'. After awhile, they put the pieces together, yet I knew they weren't saying anything because one, they wanted proof and two, they weren't sure how I'd react." He explained and Jude tilted his head. 

"Why all the trouble though?" He asked, confused and Dominus gave a weary smile. "I can't exactly be in several different places at once Jude; I'm merely human, not a god." He commented softly and Jude flushed, slightly embarrassed. "I got curious when you, Milla, started getting happier, so I took a day or two off, which is when I meet Jude." Dominus said, turning to look at Jude with a smile. "That's when I realized that, maybe Jude could help you get back to your old self. I got to know the boy from Alvin's and Ludger's texts and figured I needed to know Jude on a personal level, just in case something happened." He said, shrugging and Jude frowned, was Dominus unintentionally saying he thought Jude would hurt Milla? 

"When I realized that Jude was more of a help to Milla, I asked Alvin and Ludger if they were already keeping an eye on Jude, in which they responded that they had kept doing that ever since that white-haired boy attacked Jude back in freshman year." He said and Jude rubbed his head, annoyed. "That explains all the times I felt like I was being watched." He commented and Dominus chuckled. "Yeah, that's my fault. I was worried about Milla, so I had them keep an eye on Milla; then I noticed how important you were to my daughter and I didn't want that to change, so I upped the task a bit." He explained and Milla sighed. "So...you know that Uncle is…" She trailed off as she heard her father sigh. "I do now...and I am so, so sorry I didn't realize it sooner Milla, really." He said and Milla gave a small smile. "Just knowing you are here is enough." She said and he returned the smile, watching as she leaned against Jude once more, the amber eyed boy wrapping an arm around her. 

"So," Alvin began, catching everyone's attention as he sat on the couch with Ludger. "now that everything is cleared up, what do we have?" He asked, and Ludger pointed to the tapes that Muzet and Gaius brought. "Like we thought, that white-haired boy, who Jude and Milla said is Ivar, has been at the estate." Ludger explained, making Alvin growl, so that was the boy's name. "He's been meeting with Madhur in secret and we got Volt hacking his cellphone, as the man sleeps, to get all the text messages and calls so we can find out what they've been planning when their not meeting." He said and Alvin nodded, good, they were getting more proof. "Judge Origin has offered to take the case and trial Madhur if we bring the tapes AND cellphone records." Gaius said and Alvin smiled. 

"Perfect, Judge Origin has always been a great man." He said and Dominus nodded, he agreed on that. They talked for a bit more, making plans here and there before Muzet and Gaius left, stating they would get the records from Volt when he was done. Dominus offered to stay, stating he didn't want to see his brother, afraid he'd lash out though he did want to punch the man. Ludger and Alvin were fine with that, he could have the guest bedroom before the two brothers left, stating they'd get some stuff from Rowen for Milla, stating she was NOT going BACK to the estate. 

Jude called the school in the meantime, making an excuse that Milla was helping her father with some work as he knew if he said she was in the hospital, Madhur would go check. Dominus got to work on some paperwork there, sitting next to Milla and stroking her hair every now and then as she leaned against her father slightly, trying to sleep. Jude quickly closed his phone, ignoring the fact that the school asked where he was and he said he was with her, before they got confused and he hung-up as a result. "Such nosy people." He grumbled and Dominus chuckled softly, trying not to jostle Milla. "Sounds like them. Is Principle Milo still an asshole?" He asked and Jude scoffed, walking back over to them. 

"You have NO idea." He mumbled and Dominus chuckled once more. Jude sat across from them before turning the TV on, not really caring what was on, yet having a week off school would drive him nuts...but they had things to do. Dominus regarded Jude for a moment, noting the way Jude was tense and how he seemed to be thinking on something and Dominus sighed. "Jude, is everything okay?" He asked, gaining the boys attention and Jude sighed. "I just want Milla to be safe, to have this nightmare be done and over with for her, you know?" He commented and Dominus nodded, he wanted it over now as well. Knowing what Milla went through and that it happened every day and yet he did nothing about it...it sickened him as a father! "I agree, it never once crossed my mind that my brother was the result of what was happening to Milla." He explained, pushing some bangs back from Milla's face. 

"As a father, it's my job to protect her! Not expose her to such harsh abuse, especially from family!" He exclaimed, sighing heavily at the end, eyes holding nothing but worry and endearment toward his youngest daughter. Milla had always been a mix between him and Manah, something he had, at first, feared would have driven him crazy! Yet it didn't, in fact it made him want to protect her more than he first thought...yet it seemed to have driven his brother to madness! "As a father, I feel like I failed to protect her." Dominus said with a sad sigh, eyes holding a deep sorrow soon afterward. "Dominus…" Jude began, yet sighed and shook his head, there wasn't much he could say that he hadn't already said. 

As night drew in, Alvin and Ludger had returned with clothes for Milla, giving her the two suitcases and she went to Jude's room to change into the clothes. Jude looked at the time, seeing it read ten till nine and he sighed, rubbing the area between his eyes; he was starting to get exhausted. "You okay little bro?" Ludger asked and Jude nodded, heaving another sigh. "Yeah, just all this thinking is making me tired." He said and Ludger chuckled. "Yeah, I can see how that would tire someone out." He said, ruffling Jude's hair and making the amber eyed boy smile, despite being tired. Suddenly a knock came at the door and everyone stiffened, even as Alvin looked out the window slightly. 

"Why is Leia here?" He questioned and Jude stood. "Odd, she never comes over unless I call." He said and opened the door. "Leia, what-GYAH!" Jude gave a quick yelp of pain as a staff hit his head. "You got some explaining to do Mathis!" Leia shouted, puffing her cheeks out. "Why weren't you at school?" She demanded and Jude frowned. "Geez, no need to hit me." He complained, walking in as he let Leia in, the brunette closing the door behind her. "So, answer me!" She shouted, glaring at him as she followed him into the living room. "A lot of stuff happened." He said as Leia pouted. 

"Like wh-?!" She stopped talking and stared in shock as she saw Dominus, Ludger and Alvin all hanging out, before she saw Milla walk out of Jude's bedroom, wearing some pajamas. "Okay…" She said, gaining Milla's attention. "am I missing something here?" She asked, tilting her head as her green eyes showed curiosity. "She doesn't know?" Dominus asked Milla, who looked down in shame. "I haven't told anyone, except Jude and his family." She said, holding her arm and Dominus sighed, rubbing his forehead. "What's going on?" Leia asked and Jude sighed, sitting down as Milla sat between him and her father. "You might wanna sit down, this is gonna take awhile." He said and Leia nodded, sitting across from them, even as Alvin went into the kitchen with Ludger, both deciding to prepare a late dinner. 

Jude and Milla told Leia everything, not only shocking the brunette but horrifying her as well as she learned everything Milla went through. "That's why you weren't in class most of our Sophomore year!" She exclaimed in horror and Milla nodded, looking down in sadness. "Madhur has been trying to find ways to control me...his recent attempt to get someone to 'break me' nearly worked." She said and Leia's eyes went dark with rage. "Say what?!" She shouted, standing up as her body shook with rage. "Leia…" Jude warned, grabbing her staff before she could. 

"Who did it?!" Leia demanded, glaring at the ground angrily. "I'll hurt the person so much they won't be able to reproduce!" She said firmly and Milla chuckled nervously, even as Dominus and Jude shifted a little, scared at her anger. "Ivar." Milla and Jude chorused at the same time and Leia's eyes widened. "That prick?!" She shouted once more, making Alvin groan and rub his head. "Can she get any louder?" He questioned and Ludger snickered, he was used to it with Elle and Mil. "Ivar was the one who tried to 'break' Milla." Jude said and Leia hummed, rubbing her chin. "That might explain why he wasn't at school today either." She said, shocking Jude. 

"He wasn't at school?" He questioned and Leia nodded. "Yeah, when everyone showed up for roll-call, Ivar wasn't there either. We were actually somewhat shocked." Leia explained and Jude hummed. "He might be laying low and waiting for Madhur's next orders to keep himself out of trouble." He said and Dominus nodded. "I agree, I wouldn't be surprised. My brother usually likes to wait until things blow over before he makes his next move, so he probably told that Ivar boy to lay low." He commented and Jude agreed. "So, what are we doing about all of this?" Leia asked, concern for Milla in her voice. "Oh don't you worry Leia," Alvin said from the kitchen, catching everyone's attention. "we're going to make Madhur pay for everything he did." He stated and Leia smiled, happy to hear that. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Madhur growled as he looked at Ivar, the white haired boy looked guilty as hell for having let Milla get away, even as he looked to the ground. "I doubt she noticed it was me, Madhur." He said and Madhur growled, rubbing the area between his eyes. "Still, best not to try anything." He said before Ivar sighed, rubbing his neck. "Milla wasn't at school today." He said, catching Madhur's attention. "She wasn't?" He questioned, wondering where she was. "School said she was out helping her father with Jude, that Senator Maxwell called Milla to help and Jude offered since he's with Milla." Ivar said and Madhur growled, did Dominus come back early? No, Dominus would've called him if he did...something wasn't right. 

"So, neither Jude or Milla were at school." He said and Ivar nodded. "What're you thinking Madhur?" Ivar asked the man, who seemed concerned as he narrowed his gold eyes at the ground. "I have a bad feeling about all of this, it's best if you lay low and not try ANYTHING until I figure out what's going on." Madhur said and Ivar nodded, not looking pleased. "Can I still harass Jude? I hate that boy with a fiery passion." He said and Madhur shrugged. "Do as you wish, just don't get near Milla. She'll tell if she's fighting back." He said and Ivar nodded. "So...you won't mind if I maul the boy?" He questioned and Madhur grinned. "I prefer you to do that actually." He said with a chuckle, in which Ivar mimicked. 

Unaware of the two, Undine and Rowen were outside the room, listening to what was being said and recording it all. They left as they heard the two get up and made sure they were out of sight, before they looked at the other worried. "This isn't good Rowen, despite wanting to lay low, it seems Ivar is still intent on hurting Jude." She said and Rowen nodded. "I agree, which means Ivar will still be going to school and, if Jude and Milla return, Jude will be at risk." He said and Undine nodded, looking terrified. "What do we do?" She asked, handing the recording to Rowen, who would be meeting with Muzet and Gaius tomorrow for more planning. "We tell Alvin and Ludger what's going on, they are the only ones who can do anything at the moment." He said and Undine nodded, she prayed everything would be okay. 

As the next day came, with it now being Saturday, Alvin hummed as he sat beside Ludger, both looking at the recording Rowen laid down, listening to it play. When it ended, Alvin looked ready to murder someone, even as Ludger try to calm him down. "Don't worry Alvin, Ivar won't try anything if he believes he'll get caught." Ludger tried to assure him, yet Alvin scoffed. "I don't care Ludger, Ivar is a cunning bastard, he'll find a way." He said and Ludger sighed, rubbing his head, even as the door opened. 

"We're back!" A voice called out and they watched as Milla, Dominus and Jude walked in, carrying a few bags of groceries and some clothes. "Sorry it took so long." Jude said, laying some of the groceries on the counter, even as Ludger got up to help them put everything away. "Ah Rowen, how are you?" Dominus asked the butler, who smiled at seeing Dominus. "I am quite well, Sir Maxwell." Rowen responded with a smile, making Dominus smiled in return. "Glad to hear, Madhur hasn't done anything has he?" Dominus asked and Rowen pointed to the recording. "He and Ivar might do something." Rowen explained and Alvin pressed play, a frown on his face as everyone listened to the recording. 

When it ended, Alvin stormed out of the kitchen, seething in anger, even as Jude and Milla were wide eyed and Ludger simply frowned at the ground. Rowen folded his arms, a concerned expression on his face and Dominus was shaking with rage. "I ought to bust him right now!" He shouted, almost punching the wall but restrained himself as he felt his fists shaking, he needed to keep his cool; Alvin was holding enough rage for everyone. "I'll go talk to Alvin and try to calm him down." Dominus said and ran off after the brunette, hoping to keep Alvin calm. Jude watched his older brother with deep sorrow, out of his two siblings, Alvin had taken on the role of father in the family, even Ludger noticed it. Alvin wanted to keep his two younger siblings safe, he couldn't bare to see them get hurt; he would've felt like he failed. 

Jude was going to go help Alvin as well, except Ludger grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Let Dom handle it Jude," He said, making Jude look at him concerned. "Dom knows how Alvin feels. He'll get through to him, we need to make plans to keep you safe." He said, letting Jude's wrist go and Jude growled. "I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about everyone else!" He shouted, making everyone jump, even Milla and Rowen at his sudden outburst. "It's like their trying to get under our skin, like they know that we're aware and are trying something! It's like they say these things because they know it can get to us, they want us out of the way because we stand in the way of what they want!" Jude shouted, silencing them including Dominus and Alvin as the two had begun to bicker. 

"Ivar wants Milla, Madhur wants Dominus gone! I won't let that happen, so stop pushing me away and let me actually help in these actions and stop asking me to just 'make plans' and then have me sit on the sidelines! I'm not a child anymore!" He shouted, angry at everything. Ludger and Alvin had always kept him back from any kind of potential danger, kept him in the dark about most secrets, even if they needed help. Jude had to sneak and go behind his brother's back just to learn what was going on but now, he wanted to to be included. He wanted to stop being left in the dark, stop being put on the sidelines; he wanted to actually help! "Jude…" Ludger began yet Jude scoffed and looked away, he didn't want an empty promise. 

Arms wrapped around him from behind though as Milla hugged him and Jude jumped a little bit, not having expected it before Milla laid her head on his shoulder. "Try to understand, Jude." Milla said softly and Jude sighed, holding her hands, their rings glinting in the light slightly. "They don't want you hurt, they probably don't want the other hurt. Imagine how they probably had to go to great lengths, simply with the other, to get where they needed to be." She said and Jude hummed a little, he wondered if they had fights like this with the other. "We are sorry Jude." Alvin began, catching their attention, seeing his rubbing his head sheepishly. "We never meant to hurt you that way, we just didn't want you getting involved; we promised mom and dad that we'd look after you." Alvin explained and Jude looked at the ground, aside from their own protective nature...they went THIS FAR...because of their parents? Keeping quiet and secretive because of their parents? 

"We do what every older sibling does, we do our best to keep the younger safe." Ludger began, making them all look at him. "We're worry-warts Jude, it's how older siblings are with their younger siblings most of the time. We just didn't want you hurt." He explained, before smirking. "Imagine how many times me and Alvin went behind the others back to try and figure out what's going on with the other." He commented and Alvin flushed, remembering very clearly how Ludger had gone out of his way to know some people and get them both a job. Ludger had also known about Alvin's crush on Arianna and had gone behind Alvin's back to know Arianna and set the two of them on a date that got Alvin and Arianna together. Jude took a deep breath then let it out slowly, calming down as he knew he shouldn't be mad but still, they could've told him SOME things, right? "Just, tell me from now on, okay?" He asked and Ludger smiled. 

"We'll do our best." He said and Jude returned the smile as well, glad they were at least trying. "Alright, since we got this voice evidence, we know that we can match it with the security tapes that Muzet and Gaius will keep getting." Jude said and Milla nodded, agreeing. "We don't have much time until Madhur starts to really take action." Dominus said as he looked at his cellphone, having gotten a message from Efreet and he frowned. "Madhur has something planned for Spring Break." He said as he closed his phone, not liking this. "Not to mention you have to go back home at some point, same with me." Milla said sadly, if neither showed up then Madhur WOULD KNOW that something was up. 

Currently he was being cautious, which meant he'd act a little differently, probably even be jumpy. "Milla." Jude said, yet Milla smiled at him. "Don't worry, dad is with me as are the servants and they love us more than Madhur, so no need to fear." Milla said before she kissed him and Jude blushed, not having expected the sudden kiss. "It might be a good idea to go home on Sunday, make it seem like you were with me the whole weekend helping me with work." Dominus explained and Milla nodded, agreeing. Jude frowned, not wanting either of them to go home but knowing it was inevitable. If not, Madhur would grow suspicious and they could possibly lose evidence as they know Madhur would try something. "Alright, but be careful." Jude said as he kissed Milla this time and she smiled as they separated and hugged each other. "I will Jude, I will." She said and he smiled, hugging her tighter. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

It was Sunday afternoon, well past eight when Milla and Dominus finally got home, deciding it was best to head after dinner with Jude and the others. Rowen took their bags and headed to their respective rooms as Milla and Dominus walked to the living room, opting to talk before heading to bed. "And so, that's why I have him taking care of everything." Dominus said to Milla, making her smile as he smirked at her. "You're so sneaky dad." She commented and Dominus laughed. "It's what I've always done!" He said as he poked her forehead. "Dominus, there you are!" Madhur commented and Dominus turned to look at Madhur, trying to remain normal. "Ah, brother, how are you?" Dominus asked, keeping everything he knew to himself and trying not to let any negative emotions through. "I heard from the school that Milla left to help you out, what happened?" Madhur asked, curious and cautious; he hoped nothing...incriminating, was going on. 

"Ah, got stuck on some medical requests from one of the companies we're helping build and I asked Milla to help me. Instead of doing just that though, she brought Jude with her as well!" Dominus exclaimed as he sat down, Milla sitting next to her father. "I could've helped." Madhur commented with a frown and Dominus chuckled. "Madhur, if I couldn't figure out the real reason they sent several requests, I doubt you could've as well." He said and Madhur frowned, it was true, he had no knowledge of anything medicinal. "I see and did you gets the requests done?" He asked, trying to sound interested. "Yep, thanks to Jude's insight and Milla's suggestions, we got the company to agree that it would be best. As its a research facility, they figured it was-!" Madhur groaned and Dominus stopped before laughing. 

"Sorry, I'm boring you, aren't I?" He asked and Madhur nodded. "Yes, you are." He mumbled and Dominus chuckled. "Sorry about that." He said before opening his cellphone and smiling. "Well, looks like I have about a month or two to myself." Dominus said and Milla smiled. "Really?!" She asked happily, glad her dad's secretary and the man one-step-below her father agreed to take over until problems were resolved. "Yep!" Dominus said as he hugged Milla, making her laugh happily, yet Madhur was internally freaking out. 

_'A month or two?! How the hell did he achieve that?! Dom is sneaky but not that sneaky, unless...he's aware something is wrong. Looks like plans to controlling Milla are being postponed further. I hope Ivar gets a hold of that Jude kid and gives him a beating, otherwise Milla will continue to be confident enough to stand her own against me!'_ He worried and fretted in his mind, unaware Dominus was watching the way he fidgeted a little. _'He's worried, I know that look anywhere.'_ Dominus thought, seeing how Madhur's eyes widened a little, before Madhur shook his head and Dominus tilted his head, acting like he was confused. "Madhur, are you okay?" He asked and Madhur nodded, giving a fake smile. "Yes, just tired." He said and Dominus sighed, shaking his head. "Stop pushing yourself, it's not good for you." He commented and Madhur nodded. Eventually, everyone went to bed; all wondering how the next few days would play out.


	13. More Evidence and Another Attack!

As morning came and school went by smoothly, Milla and Jude stopped outside the school gates, staring in shock as Muzet and Gaius had parked outside the school with the limo. "Milla, Jude, over here!" Muzet called out in her sing-song voice as Gaius shook his head, Muzet was bouncing up and down like a child. "And she's older than you?" Jude commented with a smile as the two made their way over to the limo, even as Milla giggled. "Apparently." She said with a smirk as the two reached Muzet and Gaius, when Muzet instantly pulled Milla in a hug. "I've been waiting forever!" She said dramatically and Milla sighed, ignoring the fact that Muzet was nearly suffocating her; she was used to it. "We went and got Elize as well." Muzet said as she moved away, pointing in the limo at a quiet Elize was was staring at her hands, shoulders hunched up a little. 

"Elize?" Milla questioned, wondering why she was so silent. "She remembered the event." Gaius said, catching their attention, ignoring the students who gave them surprised and awed looks, their thoughts on Elize. "Let's get going." Jude said and they nodded, the two got in the limo in the back with Elize, even as Muzet and Gaius pulled out of the school grounds, heading to Jude's place. "Elize, what's wrong?" Milla asked as she rubbed Elize's shoulder, trying to get the blonde to respond. And respond she did. She instantly wrapped her arms around Milla's waist and began crying into her chest, sobbing openly. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I didn't help." Elize sobbed out and Milla's heart cracked at Elize's words. The girl did nothing wrong, why was she so upset? 

"Elize," Milla began, wrapping her arms around the young girl in a hug. "you were a mere child back then. No one blames you." She explained, magenta eyes burning with tears, knowing it tore Elize apart. "You got hurt though!" Elize sobbed out and Milla merely hugged her tighter, trying to comfort her. Jude watched with sadness, knowing how it felt to be unable to protect someone you considered close. "I could've shouted, could've screamed, even called the police when he began hitting you!" Elize shouted, shaking with sobs and Milla closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears. "Yet I did nothing!" She ended her outburst with a hiccup, hugging Milla tighter, even as Milla rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "It's okay Elize, it's okay. I'm alive and healed, we'll get him back." She said and Elize nodded, another hiccup escaping. 

"Elize?" Jude commented, making her turn to look at him, tears still running down her face. "How did you remember?" He asked softly, not wanting to upset her but wanting to know how it came back. Elize looked at her lap, before shaking softly as she remembered how it came back. "Me, Driselle and Cline were all talking with Rowen about how Madhur had been acting odd when Cline commented about how Milla had been hurt by him before. I remembered the incident when I remembered how Cline and Milla constantly hung out when they were younger. I remembered when Milla ran at Madhur and told him Cline couldn't be visited because he was sick again and the rage that appeared on Madhur's face as he hit her with the gun." Elize said and hugged herself a little. "I remember I was simply frozen with horror as Milla was hit...then everything went black." She said and Jude's expression turned sorrowful...she had been traumatized. 

Milla continued to gently rub Elize's back, even as Jude moved to sit beside them as well, hugging Elize as best he could. Gaius and Muzet watched from the front, their eyes showing sorrow knowing that Elize felt horrible, knowing she felt like she could've stopped something. She was merely seven years old back then, there was nothing the young teen could've done. They pulled up at the Estate first and switched cars, even as Dominus came out with a suitcase, checking his phone and nodding as he got into his own car and followed the others to Jude's place. Once there, the group went inside where Alvin and Ludger were overlooking some files with Rowen there, who was pointing out certain things Madhur's lawyer would point out. 

"We're home!" Jude said as he walked in with Elize, who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Ah, there you are." Rowen stated, before he saw Elize and gave the young girl a smile to reassure her. "Elize, is everything alright little one?" Rowen asked as he walked toward her and knelt to her height, making her look at him. "Are you sure...I can even do anything?" Elize asked and Muzet nodded, gently rubbing Elize's shoulders. "You can do anything as long as you put your mind to it Elize." Muzet said before she kissed Elize's temple, knowing it'd help calm the younger girl. "Let's get started on what we have." Dominus said and everyone nodded, they had to stop Madhur from going any further or doing anything more. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Two weeks had passed since the last meeting to make plans to stop Madhur, even Dominus had gone through some of Manah's old medical records to see if there may have been any signs of abuse. Muzet and Gaius were currently meeting with the Judge and Jude had been called over by the Sharilton House to help with Cline since he got sick again. Alvin and Ludger were currently out on a job, Leia was busy helping run the hotel her family owned, which left Milla to herself. She had her door locked as well as the windows just in case someone tried something, she only had the bathroom window ready for her to escape to. With Dominus at the hospital getting the records, Milla really was alone in the house as all the servants had fallen asleep since Madhur had been harassing them with a bunch of work lately. 

A bang came at her door, making her gasp and look up, eyes wide in shock and fear. Madhur wouldn't really try anything...would he? "Milla, are you in there?!" Her Uncle, Madhur, shouted as he banged on the door again and this time, the hinges creaked and her eyes dilated in fear as she jumped off her bed. Grabbing a bag she always had at the ready, she headed for the bathroom, only to shriek in shock as the door to her room was bust down and a hand roughly grabbed her. "Madhur, let me go!" Milla demanded, magenta eyes blazing with fury, an underlining of fear was in them though. "We need to talk!" He shouted at her, yet she glared at him, her anger rising. "There's nothing to talk about, I don't want to talk to you!" She shouted, trying to get him off, yet he twisted her right arm, making her clench her teeth in pain. He spun her around before smacking her, letting her go as she hit the ground, gently rubbing her cheek as it stung. 

"Stuck up bitch, just like your mother." He snarled out and Milla glared at him with so much hatred; she prayed he'd melt. "What did you say?!" She snapped out, tears appearing in her eyes in her rage; how dare he say such a thing about her mother! "You really are just like Manah. You never listen to me, never do as I say; you don't realize all the work I put into everything I do for you!" He shouted and stepped on her right leg, right at the joint to her knee and she cried out in pain; the abuse from a few months ago left her with horrible knees. "You will know the pain I am put through, every day, every time I SEE YOU!" He shouted as he grabbed her by the neck and she hissed at the remembrance of the last time he did this. 

As he breathed over her face, she noticed his breath smelled of alcohol and she gagged. _'So that's why he's doing this currently. He'd never dare strike me knowing father's in town!'_ She thought and tried to pry Madhur's hands from her throat, only for him to tighten his hands and she took shallow breaths, trying to keep air in her lungs. _'He's...not relenting…'_ She thought hazily, looking at him as her vision slowly began to blur. _'This...isn't good. No servants are...coming...is he...going to kill...me?'_ Milla wondered, feeling the oxygen leave her, even as she tried desperately to keep the oxygen in her body. As her head began to dip to one side as her vision blurred even more, she heard a shout for her name before Madhur was slammed to the side and Milla hit the ground, body limp as she gasped for breath. 

"Milla!" The familiar voice of her father shouted, before she was lifted into his strong arms, even as two others ran into the room. "Dominus, is she alright?!" The familiar voice of Rowen asked, even as she felt her body jostled harshly. "Milla!" The voice of Jude questioned and she briefly saw amber eyes looking at her with wide, worried eyes, yet...he didn't look to be faring any better than her. Did he get in a fight? "Let's get to the hospital!" Dominus shouted, before he grabbed Rowen. "Get him for this!" He demanded and the elder man nodded, before Milla's vision began to go white as her sense's began to fail her from lack of oxygen as she didn't have the strength to keep herself conscious. "No! Milla!" Was the last words she heard, before everything faded to white. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Dominus was sitting in the hospital room with Jude, Alvin, Ludger, Muzet and Gaius; even as Milla rested on the bed. She had an oxygen mask over her face, a salve was smeared on her burning cheek to ease the pain and her right leg was bandaged up with the knee bent. A nurse walked in and sighed, seeing the blonde once again in her care. "You're all lucky you got to her when you did." She said and checked Milla's vital signs. "Another few minutes and all oxygen would have shut off." She said and wrote a few things down, before looking at the IV that was in Milla's arm. "Might have to replace the drip, would be a good idea." She mumbled, before turning to look at the family. 

"I hate have repeat patients. While this is the first time, this year, that I've had her; I had her far too many times last year." She said and Dominus looked worried. "How many?" He asked and she sighed, rubbing her arms. "I lost count after five." She said and Dominus winced; how many times had she been?! "How bad is she?" Jude asked, wanting bad information first. "Well," The woman looked at her clipboard. "while she's stable thanks to the oxygen finally in her system, she did have one wound reopen." She said, before looking at them. "It's why I ushered everyone out of the room, I noticed that her right arm seemed worse than usual." She said, before pulling the blanket back and showing them Milla's arm. Where the large burn that darkened her skin was at, was a gash that looked like it had been trying to heal. "What the hell?" Dominus mumbled, even as the others looked at it in shock. 

"This looks to be fairly recent and had been trying to heal, yet with Madhur's aggressive grip and the twist, it tore the healing skin easily." The nurse explained, before wrapping Milla's arm back up and laying it down on top of the covers. "None of us knew that." Muzet commented, rubbing her chin. "Was she out of school before we started this?" Gaius asked and Jude hummed, trying to think. He remembered, back in January, after their engagement and after school started back up; there was a day Milla went home. He tried to call her one day when she didn't show up at school, yet she didn't answer. He tried to get inside, yet the guards at the gates wouldn't let him pass. Two days later, Milla came back to school, yet she didn't seem different. "Well, she was out of school for two days. I tried to get answers and tried to see her, yet the guards wouldn't let me enter and I couldn't reach her on her cellphone." Jude commented, worrying them. 

"When was this?" The nurse asked and Jude hummed. "Back in January, after school started back up." He said and she hummed. It was now early March, so Milla must've tried to treat herself and let it heal on its own. Bad idea on her part. "Based on the size of the wound, I'd say it looked like a kitchen knife was used." The nurse explained and Dominus hummed, there wasn't any kitchen knives missing...were there? His eyes widened and he pulled out his phone, exiting the room and calling Rowen. Alvin growled as he rubbed his head. "Gods, Madhur just doesn't quit." He muttered angrily even as Ludger sighed sadly, what were they going to do? The nurse left after a bit and Dominus came back in, a dark look on his face as he clenched his phone tightly. "Dom?" Alvin asked as the blonde looked at him. 

"Rowen found the knife in Madhur's study, he tried to hide it." He said and Ludger crossed his arms. "What of Madhur himself?" He asked and Dominus scoffed. "Being questioned by the Police. They had to wait until he was 'sober' enough to answer the questions. He's denying everything." He said and Gaius looked at Alvin at that point. "What about the Ivar kid?" He asked and Alvin gave a nervous chuckle. "Probably crying in interrogation." He said and Muzet tilted her head. "What happened?" She asked, wondering what she missed. "Alvin and Ludger stumbled upon Jude and Ivar fighting outside the Sharilton Estate. Seems Ivar jumped Jude when he was unaware." Gaius said and Jude frowned. "I'm right here you know." He responded and Gaius shrugged, the point? 

Jude sighed as he shook his head, he had his left arm in a cast and a patched up bruise on the side of his face with a black eye and some bruised ribs. Yet, overall, he was fine. He left Ivar in worse condition with a broken leg, a broken nose, a bad arm and bruised ribs as well. Suddenly, Milla began to stir and looked around, wondering where she was. When she noticed the white hospital ceiling and the familiar feeling of an IV in her arm; she gave a mental groan. Great, the hospital...again. "Milla?" Dominus asked and her eyes snapped open when she had shut them, what was her father doing there?! "Milla, you're awake!" Jude shouted as he got up and rushed to her side, seeing her awake. 

Milla rose a brow at him, wondering what happened to him, why she was in the hospital and why her dad was here. "Okay...what did I miss?" Milla asked as she tilted her head and Jude gave a soft smile. "Let's explain what's happening." He said softly and she nodded, wanting answers. She was told that, upon this recent attack by Madhur, he was officially being questioned by the police and a trial was going to be held. Madhur lawyered up and even Ivar had been detained. It was revealed that Ivar was going to prosecute against Madhur as well for what he did, yet he wasn't going to get off scot-free. The people who knew, including them, themselves, were going to be questioned and Judge Origin was going over some of the evidence already. Video tap, voice recordings, Elize's testimony, Ivar's testimony and Milla's medical records and bruises were all going to be shown to the Jury. 

"How long until then?" Milla asked and Jude hummed, before Gaius spoke. "The trial will take place next week, when your school spring break begins." He said and Milla nodded. "By then, you'll be out of the hospital, have healed as well as making sure we have everything organized." Muzet stated and Milla sighed. "What of Madhur?" She asked and Dominus scowled. "Even if we lose, I'm going to disown him from the family and get a restraining order; no one is going to hurt you again!" Dominus stated and Milla nodded. "He'll be held in detainment until the trial begins, monitored twenty-four-seven so he can't escape. We have some of our guards there so no one can be bribed to release him with MY money." He said and Milla sighed in relief, she was glad this nightmare might be over soon.

* * *

 **Alright, looks like things have finally escalated to where its officially going to Court. Madhur believe's he's innocent. (*scoff* Yeah right.) Dominus believe's its time he does what fathers do best, protecting his family.**

 **With this trip to the hospital and this recent attack, it seems everyone is done waiting. What will happen next?**


	14. Courtroom Danger

As scheduled, a week had passed and everyone was gathering at the courthouse for the trail; Maxwell Family vs Madhur Maxwell. Family against Family. Leia, Arianna, The Servants and the Sharilton House were all coming to give their support to Milla, Jude, Alvin, Ludger, Rowen, Elize, Muzet, Gaius and Dominus as well. After the trial with Madhur, they'd move onto Ivar and Jude with Milla would be testifying against the albino. Ivar had already given his testimony and Elize would give her's during the real trial.

Dominus got out of the limo, followed by Milla, Gaius, Muzet, Rowen and Elize, before he closed the door. Behind their car was Alvin, Ludger and Jude getting out of their own car and they walked toward the others, ignoring the flashing camera's and reports. "Senator Dominus, how does it feel to know you have to fight your own brother?" A reporter questioned. "No comment." Dominus responded, ignoring them as best he could. "Milla Maxwell, how do you feel about all of this?" Another reporter asked the youngest Maxwell, who held a hand to her chest. "No comment." Jude said as he came up beside her, holding her free hand, their rings glinting in the sunlight. "How close are the Mathis family to the Maxwell family?" A reporter asked Alvin, who glared at them. "We keep saying no comment, understand?" He wanted to snap out, before they all got inside, where the Maxwell Lawyer was waiting.

"Been some time Dominus." The female said as she tilted her head with a smile. "Martel, been some time." Dominus said with a smile to her in return, glad to see her. "Likewise." She said, before looking at Milla and the others. "Ready to finish this?" She asked, her green hair was a much lighter shade of her green eyes; she even wore a green, black and gold trimmed outfit. They nodded and they walked in, seeing Madhur was there with Chronos as his Lawyer. "Crap, Chronos." Martel hissed out, glaring at white haired, gold eyed older male, who smirked at her. "Martel." He greeted with a smug grin, even as Martel snarled at him. "Chronos." She said with a frown, not happy to see him. "I can't believe you all would accuse your own family of doing this." He said yet Martel glared at him. "Trying to rile things up before trial, how predictable." She commented and he glared at her.

"Don't start you two." A blonde hair and red eyed male stated as he sat down, giving the two a firm look and the two lawyers sat down, trying to ignore the other. Origin sighed as he rubbed his head, not liking how Martel and Chronos were in the same room together, they hated each other; Chronos had to have agreed to be Madhur's lawyer because he knew it'd bring him across Martel. Origin himself looked young with short blonde hair, stopping at his jaw with straight bangs that split at the middle of his forehead. Chronos had long white hair to his waist, wearing a formal black and white suit with a gray tie, opposite of Martel's more colorful outfit. _'This isn't going to be pretty.'_ Origin thought, rubbing his temples; let the trial begin.

Halfway through, they had to take a break as Elize broke down after her testimony of what she remembered; so they all took lunch. "So far, so good." Martel said as she sat down with them, they were in a small room of their own; so far they were winning. "Meaning?" Dominus questioned as he rose a brow, Milla and Jude had yet to testify. "So far the Jury is on our side, especially after hearing what a child said." Martel said as she sat down, looking over who still needed to testify. "They might call on Jude next." Martel said as she looked at the black haired boy, who was trying to calm Elize down with Milla. "Why Jude?" Dominus asked her.

"He's the first one who found out about her wounds, aside from Gaius and Muzet, though that was because they are family." Martel said as she sat back. "Chronos might try to use Jude's attraction to Milla as a fault in his senses. Claim Jude can't make an accurate justification because of his and Milla's engagement." Martel commented with a frown and Dominus groaned. "Of course he would." He snarled out, glaring at the table. "Calm down Dominus," Martel began, making him look at her. "we'll get him, don't worry." She said, patting his arm and he sighed. "Manah was right, you two really are twins in every aspect." He commented and Martel giggled; being the twin on Manah was something she guessed.

"Dom." Alvin said from the doorway, making everyone look over at him. "Jury's back, we're starting up again." He said and they all nodded, getting up and heading into the Courtroom. "The defense calls for Jude Mathis to the stand." The Jury said and Jude got up, nodding to Milla before making his way to the podium and standing their. After vowing to speak nothing but the truth, he sat down as Chronos stood up, walking over. "So Jude, how long have you known Milla?" Chronos asked as Jude looked at him. "I've known her since we began middle school together." He said and Chronos nodded. "And when did you two start talking?" He asked, confusing Martel; what was Chronos trying to get?

"We had some encounters throughout High School, but we really got to know each other this year, our Senior year." He explained, also slightly confused yet didn't let it show. "So, you two know each other well, yet you didn't know of these wounds she had?" He questioned and Jude hardened his gaze. "Like I said, we really got to know each other this year, beginning of Senior year." He stated with a firm tone, wondering what Chronos was up to. "I see. So, for all you know Milla could've hurt herself for sympathy." He said and Martel stood. "Objection! The question does not relate to Jude's and Milla's connection to each other." Martel stated quickly, seeing Chronos was trying to turn Jude against Milla. "Withdrawn." Chronos said as he backed up a little, yet he had a heavy smirk and Jude growled.

"I don't think you know Milla, she'd never hurt herself." Jude muttered under his breath, glaring at Chronos who heard, yet Chronos simply smirked. He continued to question Jude at Milla's wound and how he treated them, before asking why the cops weren't notified and then he sat down as Martel had to question him. The process continued with Dominus and even Madhur, before Milla was called to the stand and she took a deep breath. "We're here for you Milla." Leia said and she nodded. "You can do it Milla." Jude said as he rubbed her shoulder and she nodded, standing up and heading to the podium, where the evidence was brought out as well as the voice recordings and video evidence. Once she swore to speak nothing but the truth, Milla sat down and mentally prepared herself for what was to happen. "Before we begin," Martel said as she was the first to question Milla. "let's play this video." She said and pressed the play button and Milla stiffened.

 _ **-Video- Milla was walking around the library in the estate, looking through the shelves in the fiction section, before Madhur entered. "Uncle?" Milla questioned in the video, she looked no older than twelve in the video. "Is everything okay?" She asked as she tilted her head a little. "Why are you here?" He stated and Milla rose a brow. "Because I have a class project to work on. We're doing a project on our favorite-!" Milla didn't get to finish her sentence as Madhur had punched her in the stomach and she gasped, feeling her abused ribs take more damage.**_

 _ **"I thought the deal was for YOU to work where I can see YOU!" He snapped out as Milla gasped and dropped to her knees, trying to get air back into. "W-what d-deal?" Milla gasped out before Madhur kicked her back, his foot connecting with her head and she hit the bookshelves. "Madhur, stop!" Undine shouted as she came around the corner and tried to pull him off Milla. "Shut up!" Madhur shouted as he threw Undine back and she hit the ground, before Madhur grabbed Milla by her throat. "God, why do you have to look so much like Manah." He spat out as Milla struggled against his grip. -Video End-**_

Martel paused the video, leaving a clear view of Madhur choking Milla, one that had Chronos cursing as it was obvious who it was. "Milla, that is your Uncle, correct?" Martel asked and Milla nodded. "Yes, that is my Uncle Madhur." She said as she rubbed her throat a little, the flashbacks of Madhur choking her came back to her. "Men and women of the Jury, do you know of a family member who would WILLINGLY hurt their own kin? Especially one who looked like a loved one?" Martel asked and Madhur growled as Dominus clenched his hands into fists. "What I see here, is a young woman, not even out of high school, or in this video middle school, being harassed by her Uncle." Martel commented, before turning to the screen. "Let's look at some pictures shall we?" She questioned as she turned the remote to the TV.

The video went to a different screen where it showed the several wounds Milla sustained over the years, especially her burn which still hadn't healed completely on her. "Milla, would you mind showing the Jury your burn?" She asked and Milla tensed, yet took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve as best she could. Starting from just below her wrist and going to just above her elbow was the burn mark that was on the screen and the Jury winced, some talking amongst themselves as they noticed the damage. "Thank you Milla." Martel said when Chronos scoffed. "She could've gotten that from cooking!" He exclaimed when Origin looked at Martel. "Do we have video evidence of this?" He asked and Martel pointed the remote at the screen. "No audio but...here we go." She said and found the video, before pressing play.

On the screen was Milla in the kitchen, which made Chronos smirk...until it showed Madhur come in. The two yelled at one another it seemed, before Madhur grabbed the pot she was cooking it and threw it at her. Milla threw her arm up to protect herself, only for the burning hot liquid to hit her arm, burning it badly before Rowen rushed in and detained him, even as Muzet rushed over and looked around, before ushering Milla out of the kitchen. "That answer your question?" Martel questioned, before she went over and sat down. Even as Chronos stood, he had to find some way to win! As Chronos and Milla spoke, Madhur stared and glared at Milla, trying to distract her and make her mess-up. Whenever he did the intense staring, Milla would get uncomfortable and stop talking and it began to work as their eyes connected, yet Milla froze with wide eyes as she noticed the look.

"Miss Milla?" Chronos commented, before looking over at Madhur as did the others. "Milla?" Jude commented, yet Milla didn't hear as she stared fearfully at Madhur; he only had that look when he was planning something. "Miss Milla, answer the question." Origin said, before noticing Madhur was making Milla uncomfortable. "Chronos, talk to your client." Origin said as Chronos walked over to Madhur, yet when he did Madhur stood up and threw something, making Milla gasp and the others scream in shock. The object flew past Milla's face, cutting her cheek and slamming into the wall behind her, making her turn around to see it was a pocket knife. 'How did he-?' Milla wondered, looking back over to see two police officers detain him while Chronos and everyone stared in shock and surprise.

"You bitch! Doing this to your own Uncle, your own family! How dare you!" Madhur shouted as he struggled against the two police officers. "Order! Order!" Origin shouted, banging the hammer. "You'll pay for this, you'll pay!" Madhur shouted as he was cuffed, before Jude made his way to Milla with some others, all crowding around her. Madhur was dragged out, yelling infidelities at the family and everyone else before the door closed and they only heard the distant, muffled voice before silence fell over the room. "Martel, Chronos, talk with the Jury and get everything figured out. We'll go in the conference room." Origin said and Martel nodded with Chronos. "Take the family outside, make sure Madhur is gone." Martel said to Dominus and the others, who nodded and went out into the main hall.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

It was an hour until Martel came out into the main hall to see the others, a small smile on her face as she neared them. "What's the verdict?" Ludger asked as he saw her, concern in his voice. "You all won." She said and they cheered and sighed in relief, even as Milla cried tears of joy, glad it was all over. "We won." Dominus said, rubbing his head, glad to know the nightmare was over. "Madhur is getting life with no chance of parole and no bail. He'll be there till he rots." Martel said with a happy smile, glad the family would finally have peace. "What of Ivar?" Jude asked worried, would he still try anything, when Martel held up a file.

"You already won against him. We spoke it over and looked at it, as well as listened to the recordings again, seemed he acted of his own will as well." She stated and Jude sighed in relief, before Milla hugged him. "We did it Jude, we won. Against them both." She said and Jude nodded with a smile, hugging Milla closer in return. "We did win." He said, before kissing her and she blushed, yet was happy. Elize hugged Milla, breaking the kiss before Leia hugged her as well. "The nightmare is over!" The two exclaimed and Milla laughed as she tried to hug the two in turn. Jude smiled, before Alvin wrapped an arm around his shoulder, even as Ludger folded his arms with a smile. "All's well that ends well." Alvin said with a smile and the siblings nodded.

Muzet was clapping happily before she hugged Gaius, who staggered a little at the sudden tackle-hug she did before he regained his footing, wrapping his arms around her in a hug as well. Dominus laughed with Driselle and Cline, happy to see everyone was finally happy, before Martel handed him a file. "Hm? What's this?" Dominus questioned as he looked that large envelope over. "Not sure," His sister-in-law responded, "but it was addressed to you for this specific day, so I brought it with me just-in-case." Martel responded. "It was from Manah, last time she was at the hospital." She said and Dominus looked at her in shock. "From when Manah was alive?" He asked, why wait this long.

"Yes, she told me, before she passed, to hand this envelope to you on this day when Milla entered her senior year." She said and Dominus looked it over. "Open it." Manah said, not sure what was inside it. When Dominus opened it, everyone watching; they noticed it was medical records of Milla and Muzet when they were young, as well as a letter with a packet explaining what her illness was. "What in the world?" Dominus commented, not sure what to make of all of this. "What's the letter say?" Muzet asked as she came over with Milla and Dominus looked it over. "It's addressed to Milla." He said, before handing the letter to Milla, who opened it and in the folded letter, was a necklace with a blue gem. "That necklace!" Dominus said in shock, he gave Manah that necklace when the began dating! Milla looked it over, it was a beautiful blue color and the necklace holder fit it nicely; then she looked at the note.

"Let's see, it says: Dear Milla, I know I won't be there for much of your's and Muzet's life; I am also saddened I have to leave your father so early. I hadn't expected to get this sick, nor did I suspect that Madhur would be behind my sickness…" Milla stopped as her, Muzet and Dominus all looked at one another shocked. "I want to be there to protect you and guide you, both of you and to help Dominus out and, possibly, prevent Madhur from poisoning you like he did me. Thankfully, my sickness did not spread to you or Muzet; I'm glad you two will live without the pain of what I bore. Though I shouldn't be talking about this. I wanted you to read this letter, during your senior year, because I have this feeling you'll finally have found someone to spend your life with. The necklace in the letter is for that closest to you and inside the envelope in also letter to your father about where my dress is for you for the wedding I KNOW you'll have." Milla continued, before looking at Dominus, who reached in hand in an pulled a letter out, eyes wide at it was true.

"I know, at this point, Muzet is happy with Gaius already and, hopefully, you are happy with whomever you are with. I hope Madhur is found out and put away for what he has done and that you won't have to bare any pain from him. I never said anything, as I didn't want to be wrong so I kept quiet. Enough about sad topics though, I hope you all live and happy and prosperous life. Be with who you wanna be and love yourself, don't let anyone change you." Milla finished with a smile and Dominus sighed, rubbing his head. "So, Madhur was behind Manah's sickness, should've known." He growled out, before Milla noticed some notes at the bottom. "Oh! PS-Dom, don't beat yourself over what happened with Madhur, I stayed quiet because I couldn't believe it either. Also, you better not forget me!" Milla commented and Dominus seemed shocked, before laughing. "She always seemed to predict the future!" He commented and they all chuckled, before Milla looked at the necklace again.

Her father gave Manah the necklace when they were young, so it was her turn to give the necklace to someone she loved. She turned toward Jude and got his attention as she leaned forward. "Milla?" He questioned, before he felt the necklace clasp behind his neck and Milla pulled away and smiled. "It looks nice on you." She said softly and he looked down at the necklace and smiled, it glinted softly in the light of the building. "Hey, you know what we should do?" Leia said, grabbing everyone's attention. "What?" Elize asked and Leia smiled. "We should celebrate, go out and eat! Have a party! This nightmare is over, we've won!" She said and Muzet brightened up. "I agree, let's go celebrate!" She cheered and they all agreed. "Martel, wanna join us?" Dominus asked his sister-in-law, who shook her head. "No thanks, I have another case I gotta take care of. You all go enjoy yourselves." She said and waved, before she walked off, even as the others rushed outside, into a new day and a new life.


	15. Epilogue

Five years have passed since they won against Madhur in court, five years since Milla and Jude got engaged, since Milla gave Jude the necklace. Everyone still stayed in contact, even though five years have passed since Jude, Milla and Leia had graduated. They were now twenty-two years old and had jobs of their own now. Jude worked at the research/hospital facility in Fenmont like him and Dominus talked about, something that Milla was happy about. Leia was now a reporter in her own right, she still helped out her parents but she mainly travelled now; she still called to see how everyone was though. Elize was now in high school, a Senior herself and was looking into being a nurse herself, though she was still unsure of what she wanted to do. Alvin had finally gotten together with Arianna, fully and the two were planning to get married once they had more time. Ludger and Mil were finally together and when Mil meet Milla at a family dinner one time, they simply stared as they looked identical except for the cowlick and Mil's hair was completely blonde. 

Muzet and Gaius were expecting a child as Muzet had finally gotten pregnant, everyone wondered how the child would look since Muzet had an odd hair color combination and Gaius had dark hair. Dominus had finally learned to take more time off and was now helping Gaius and Muzet know everything they'd need in order to take over his place when he stepped down. He had a good feeling the two would win when they ran since they already would know what they needed to do. Milla mainly stayed home since Jude didn't want her working, stated she wouldn't need to and he'd rather come home to see her there waiting for him. She had blushed bad when he said that. Jude, Alvin and Ludger had moved into the estate when Jude graduated, all now living there since it was easier on them all to just stay in one place. 

Yet, they followed Manah's letter and Milla had seen her mother's wedding dress and was in awe at how it looked. It was a beautiful pearl-white dress with some gold trimming the torso and the bottom of the dress. It hugged her figure to her hips where it then flowed loosely as it was an A-line dress. There was a matching pair of gloves and shoes that fit Milla perfectly; her and her mother were identical. The wedding had gone off without a hitch and Jude was wearing another tailor-made outfit, courtesy of Muzet who had, once again, kidnapped him to get an outfit made. Leia was Milla's Maid-of-Honor and Alvin had been Jude's Best Man for the wedding. Dominus had been able to walk Milla down the aisle, even as everyone they knew, family and friends alike, all showed up for the wedding. Elle had been the flower girl, something that Ludger was happy about as he had adopted Elle as his own ever since he got with Mil. 

Lots of laugh and cheers were heard, people told stories and got acquainted with everyone, some even got a little more drunk than they should've. Then, two months, three weeks and one day after the wedding, Milla announced she was pregnant. "Pregnant?!" The family exclaimed, looking at Milla in shock as they hadn't been expecting it so soon. Milla rubbed the back of her neck. "Why so shocked?" Jude asked from beside her, arm wrapped around her waist, hand touching her stomach. "It's only been two months since the wedding." Alvin commented with Arianna beside him, who shook her head. "It's almost been three months Alvin." She corrected yet he smirked at her. "Just wasn't expecting it so soon." Ludger commented, one arm around Mil's shoulder as they were all gathered together in the large living room. "I'm actually rather happy!" Muzet said as she jumped in her seat a little, before Gaius kept her still, a hand on her now bulging stomach. "Calm yourself." He whispered to her and she pouted. 

"I'm rather happy to hear this as well, it's gotta be exciting!" Leia said with a wide smile, gleeful to know Jude and Milla were gonna be parents. "What're you gonna call the child? Is it a boy or girl?" Elle asked from beside Ludger, the teenager looking excited. "Still unsure and names are still in the air." Milla said as Jude nuzzled her neck, making her giggle a little. "Well," Dominus said as he leaned back a little. "I'm glad to know the family is gonna get bigger. Got two grand-kids on the way." He said before giving a grin. "Looks like I got some grand-kids to spoil." He said making everyone laugh, the family was definitely getting bigger. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

"Velvet! Dinner's ready!" A now twenty-eight year old Milla called out, bringing a young, black haired girl running down the steps, her father right behind her. "Careful Velvet!" Jude said to his little girl, even as she got to the steps. "I'm six daddy, not three." The girl said to her dad, her making amber eyes making Milla smile as she saw her daughter, though they turned magenta whenever she was angry; something they found odd yet it was still her all the same. She had taken on the black hair her father had as well, yet it was the same texture as Milla's and she had the same skin tone and body build as a younger Milla. "You and daddy playing?" Milla asked her little girl, picking her up and Velvet nodded. "Yep, daddy was helping me with my tea party." She said and Milla rose a brow at Jude, who had an embarrassed blush. "Couldn't say no." He said with a shrug and Milla chuckled. 

"Anyways, you hungry?" She asked and Velvet nodded eagerly. "Wash up." She said as she set her daughter down, who rushed off to the bathroom. "So, what'd the doctors say while I was here with her?" Jude asked and Milla giggled, wrapping her arms around Jude's neck. "Well, it's a boy." She said and Jude chuckled, looking down at Milla's stomach, smile wide as he knew Milla was pregnant with a baby boy. "How are Muzet and Gaius with the twins?" Jude asked Milla as he went over to help her out at the stove. "Tired but overall happy. The twins keep them busy, that much is for sure." She said with a smile, before her and Jude brought everything over to the table. "Where are they anyways? Thought they'd be home by now." Jude said as he looked at the clock, wondering where everyone was. 

"Muzet and Gaius got stuck in traffic but should be here soon. Alvin and Ludger are coming back from a job, Elize is still with Rowen at the hospital as he's trying to get her off work since they tried to keep her longer." Milla began to explain, grabbing some drinks from the fridge. "Mil is picking up Elle from her part-time job at the pet-store while Arianna is grabbing her kids and Mil's kids from daycare. Leia said she couldn't make it and dad said he was on his way as well." She finished explaining, before Velvet ran back in. "All washed up." She said excitedly, before looking at her mother's slightly bulging stomach. "Little brother or little sister?" Velvet asked as she tilted her head, very much looking like Milla, who giggled. "Little brother." She said softly and Velvet smiled. 

"We're home!" The voice of Alvin shouted and they saw him walk in with his and Arianna's daughter, Lily, who looked just like her father except she had the bright blue eyes of Arianna. Ludger was behind him, rubbing Elle's head while Mil held their four year old son who had blonde hair with some black bangs and purple eyes, a mix between Mil's red eyes and Ludger's blue eyes. "Hey, come sit down!" Milla said excited to see they made it. "I sit by Julius!" Velvet exclaimed as she saw him in Mil's arms. "And Lily can sit by me as well!" Velvet said with a smile and the family rolled their eyes amused, she loved her cousin's. Not too much later did Gaius and Muzet walk in, their two six year old twins running ahead of them. "Careful Maya and Markus." Muzet told the two twins, one boy and one girl. 

"Sorry mama." They said, before picking a seat at the large table as well, sitting near Velvet and the other kids. "Still a handful?" Milla asked Muzet who sighed as her sister neared, even as Gaius spoke to some of the others. "You have no idea." Muzet said, yet smiled at her kids. Maya had long black hair with some blonde highlights due to some of the blonde Muzet had while Markus had dark blue hair with black trimming his bangs and the bottom of his hair which reached his shoulders. Maya had gold eyes though while Markus had red eyes, a perfect mix between their parents. Milla smiled as everyone slowly began to sit down, before Dominus walked in, yawning a little as he saw them. "Hey everyone." He said with a smile. "Good dad, you?" Milla asked as Dominus came over. "I well." He said as he hugged Muzet before kissing Milla's forehead and sat down. "Where's the others, Elize and Rowen?" Dominus asked. 

"Elize and Rowen should show up soon." Muzet said as she looked at her phone, having gotten a text from Elize. "The others; Efreet, Gnome, Luna, Aska, Volt, Undine, Celsius, Sylph and Shadow were given the day off. I wanted them to go see their families for a little bit." Milla commented and Dominus chuckled. "That's fine." He said when Elize rushed in with Rowen behind her. "Sorry we took so long, once Rowen said he was with the Maxwell family, they gave me pardon." Elize said as Rowen chuckled. "Alright, let's all sit down and eat!" Milla said with a smile and soon the family dug into the food. 

They caught up, spoke about how things were and how life was for them, enjoying the food laid out for them. The family was growing, larger and larger they realized as Milla announced a baby boy on the way and they learned Elle had begun dating, which caused Ludger to nearly choke on his food. They spoke about how the estate might have to grow bigger in a joking manner and even how their jobs were, which seemed to not bother Milla as she had begun working from home as she helped out her dad and Muzet and Gaius with some political problems. Everything was as it should be now. No nightmare, no abuse, no problems from anyone or anything. It was as Manah said, she knew things would be alright for them and a bright future was ahead for them all.

* * *

 **Alright, the story has finished. I always like ending stories on good notes, at least long chapter stories like this. ^^ Well, hope ya'll enjoyed the story and did anyone see what I did with the end?**

 **Hm? No? Velvet...? From Tales of Beseria? I am sorry but Velvet looks like Jude's and Milla's kid and it's a little fan-favorite of mine to believe that she is there kid. After all, if I remember in the fight against Jude and Milla in ToB, Velvet asks them who they are before they disappear and Milla states something like: "You know who we are." Before the Golden** **Penguin** **-thingy sends them back to their world.**

 **Anyways, I can kinda see how it works and all in my mind, can't really explain it. There's a picture in my DA fav's that explains the theory that I find being** **plausible, so...meh. Bite me.**

 **Well, like I said, I hope ya'll enjoyed the story. ^^**


End file.
